The Order of Balance
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Who said small acts of kindness didn't change anything? One day Saria decides to lose her imortality but she has no idea how, she wants to be like Link and live a normal life with the one she loves... one day she gets help from 3 figures from other worlds
1. A wish

**Ok, I know my OC's are in allot of stuff of mine, and they don't really have a back story, but I have come up with one and it shall be told in this story as well...**

(Credit) The guy that wrote Curse of Immortality and blessing of life [sorry forgot your name, I'll update it later] for being the inspiration for this story, similar to his... OH YEAH! XT-421! How could I forget... durp! Haha, any ways much like his but with different OC's and different plot line however it is centered on the Saria/Link pairing.

(Starting)

Saria woke up and gazed out the window... she normally got up at about 8AM and would go about tending to the forest and playing with her friends. (She is 10). So also as usual she put on her green tunic like dress and green headband and went outside.

Saria noticed Mido standing on a tree stump talking to a crowd.

"_Oh yeah... it's Tuesday... Dangit!"_ she thought, Tuesday was "Clean up day" as Mido called it. What was "Cleaning" to Mido was basically picking up pinecones, twigs, leaves, pulling weeds, and path clearing due to overgrowth. In other words, backbreaking labour not even fit for a slave! This was due to it taking from 6 hours to two days!

Mido was giving everyone their job when he pointed to Saria "Woods, Twigs!"

Saria felt like cursing, the woods were so big! And easy to get lost in not to mention the stupid dekus liked pelting Kokiri with nuts whenever they got the chance. (They never got along)

"Link! You have cones in the woods!"

Saria looked over at Link who sagged his shoulders and groaned.

He didn't talk much and not to just anyone, the only time Link really talked was when it was important or to his best friends. Like her, or the Princess of Hyrule or even his new fairy Tatl.

"_Well, at least this won't be completely mind numbing... just a little!" _Saria thought, being with Link always cheered her up, he was just one of those people!

Later in the woods...

"Oh my goddess Link, Mido it such a pain!" Saria complained

Link nodded and smirked

"I wish that I could leave this forest! Like you! I mean you get to go places, see things and people, stuff I really can't do! *sigh* must be nice being hylian..."

Link looked at her with sympathy and she must have looked pretty down to speak up "Yeah, it's not bad... but being a kid forever! That's nice to, remember I will end up growing up and becoming an adult later..." somehow that didn't help and just made Saria sadder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, still, I kina wanna grow up."

Link rolled his eyes "Sure... it a blast!" he said sarcastically

"_Yup, puberty, raging hormones extra need for a bath and other bullshit!"_ Link thought, he was already starting the process at age 10 but now he was 11 and it was starting to bother him. He also didn't have a problem with swearing.

Just then as Link was bending down to pick up a pinecone Tatl dinged. "Link! Look!"

"_Reminds me of Navi"_ he thought sadly. "Yeah?"

"A shooting star!"

Saria looked up "Oh yeah! Link make a wish!"

"You too!"

And they both did.

"What did you wish for Link?" Saria asked

"Can't tell you, or it won't come true!"

"Well, then I won't tell you!" she laughed and they made the way to Saria's grove where she usually played her ocarina. Then she looked up again.

"Um... is it just me or is it getting bigger?"

"Hmmm?" Link mumbled.

"Uh... I think we should move!" Saria shouted

Link looked up "Oh Shit!" he grabbed Saria's hand and pulled her down as the rock hit behind them.

"Uh... you ok Saria?" Link asked

"Yeah... but you jolted my shoulder a bit"

"Sorry"

Saria looked at the crash site and was confused, it didn't look like a star... sure it glowed but it was a solid metal case.

"That's no star..." Link noted

"_Wow, and I thought he only spoke important things..." _Saria thought _"Durp, Captain Awareness!"_

Then steam started spilling out of the metal rock and they could hear a muffled voice.

Then as soon as the steam stopped a figure in Black armour with a yellow streak across the helmet's visor came running out yelling something...

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hooooot!" and ripped his helmet off and threw it at the ground and ripped his armour off so he was wearing a white Short sleeved shirt and long black fabric pants.

Saria and Link just stared

"Um... what was that?" Tatl asked

"Huh?" they Guy asked he had brown hair and tan skin, hazel eyes and a fair build, he looked about 14. "Am I alive? I'm not dead? I'm not burnt like an over cooked flame broiled duck made in Brittan?"

"Um... I guess..." Saria said

The guy noticed her and sighed "You must be confused... I should probably introduce myself... but sadly edict wasn't high on my programming list..."

The faces on Link, Saria, Tatl and Kael (Saria's Fairy) were complete DURP faces!

"I am Unit 03/362 most call me six-two but my friends call me Scorch... now when I find my damned brother of mine I'm gonna kill him and burn his body to prevent them from salvaging his DNA."

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Kael yelled, his temper was rather disturbing.

"Well, my hot-headed fairy replica of a Warcraft character I am a human!"

Tatl nodded "I have heard of them back in Termina, they are a rather similar race to Hylian and Termainian. But where do you come from?"

"Now that's a long story I come from a planet called Reach II but originally I come from Earth."

"Huh? Earth? Reach II? Never heard of them." Link said

"I wouldn't expect you did, what with your primitive technology! But you see, I am a Clone a replica of someone else! There are many more of me but we all are just a bit different, while I am completely unique. You see me and my brothers have been sent across the universe to different worlds in order to maintain balance. We come to make sure things work out. My two brothers who are somewhere on this worlds surface are much different in specialities. Fixer or 04/140 or just 40 or Fix is the more social one while 06/007 or just 7 or Sev is more of a brute who solves problems with violence, and I am the middle I am a balance between combat and social acceptability! Long story short, we are here to fix your problem."

"What problem? Hyrule has no problems now." Link said

Scorch sighed "Oh young insolence! No, no, no we create balance no matter how small the effect! Plenty of other teams are doing this as well, we are here make things right and work out."

"What do you mean?" Saria asked

"Me and my brothers, we are here to fix, YOUR, problem..."

Link and Saria just glanced at each other.


	2. Kokiri's Quest

**I'm not going to say I broke my WB with this... cuz that would just jinx it! Like every other time!**

* * *

><p>The guy, Scorch as he was called picked up his armour and dusted it off and put it on before turning to Saria and Link. "So, which way to your village?"<p>

"How do you know abo-" Saria started

"I saw it while I was coming in"

"Oh... south." She said "Why?"

"I'm am going to start work right away, and I need to talk to your guardian right away"

"The great deku tree?"

"Yeah."

They started towards the village in silence before Kael noted something. "Uh... the Kokiri sure will find a guy in plastic armour a bit weird..."

Scorch seemed to notice this for the first time. "Oh yeah!" he pressed a button on his wrist band and his armour morphed into something you might see a dragon slayer or adventurer wear, half plate armour, a solid full metal helmet like the crusaders and a rune sword at his belt. "There"

Once they reached the village all the other kids surrounded the new person asking questions.

"Who are you?

What are you wearing?

Cool sword

He's scary

Etc..."

Saria explained that he was an adventurer who had gotten lost in the woods and he needed to speak to the Great deku tree. The kids looked upset.

"Mido is blocking the way again." One of them said

Scorch rolled his eyes and walked towards the entrance to the tree's grove. Sure enough Mido was standing there waiting for someone to come by and turn them away like the asshole he was!

"Hey kid lemme past" Scorch said

Mido glared at him "Who are you that I should let past"

Scorch smirked "I'm the guy with a short temper, a mission to complete and a very, very sharp sword and powerful magic... who doesn't like little wannabes telling me what I can and can't do." And with that planted his sword in the ground and started cleaning it.

Mido got the idea "Welcome to the forest have a nice day!" he scrambled out of the way.

Scorch walked in and told Saria and Link to wait for him.

It seemed like hours until he got back!

Then he finally came back. "What did he say?" Saria asked

"He said it was impossible for him to do anything to let you age like Link."

"Oh..." Saria got a sudden interest in her boots.

"But although none have ever asked, a quest can be done where it allows a Kokiri to leave the forest for three months to visit the goddesses and get their consent to removing your immortality."

"Really!" Saria perked up immediately

"Yeah once every decade and really it's Faeroe that make the final decision. But if this is really what you want then there will be many dangers to face."

Mido looked over at them "Saria is no fighter; she'd die as soon as she stepped outside the forest! Ha!"

"That's why she's not going alone" Scorch said and hefted his weapons.

Link laughed and looked at Saria in the face and he nodded and placed his hand on his sword pommel, he was coming too.

"Well, let's go we have a few stops to make first."

Scorch lead the way at a brisk pace, a light jog so that Saria and Link could keep up easily. Then they came out onto the field and Link noticed it was getting dark.

"We should hurry for Castle town, at night monsters usually come out more."

"Alright not to far right?" Scorch said

"Err... it takes a fair bit to reach, if we had transport we may be able to make it."

Scorch thought for a moment "Well, I don't want to scare the locals" he muttered and put his fingers to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. "Let's hope it dropped nearby"

"What?" Saria asked

Then a bright light appeared on one of the hills and as I got closer she noticed it had nothing keeping it from the ground, it just floated.

As it pulled next to them Scorch sighed "Ah, the TX-Two-Twenty-one speeder, I love this mode but I'll to put it into wagon form..." and he pressed a button on the side and it morphed into 2 iron horses with holographic skin and a brown wagon attached to them.

Scorch climbed up onto the driver's position and helped the others up and they took seats in the back on some wooden benches. Scorch clicked with his tongue and with a quick "Hiya" they got moving with a decent speed towards Castle town and they were there in only ten minutes (I am using the TP world map, so distance is bigger). Just as the guards were getting ready to pull up the drawbridge they noticed the wagon and let them in.

"So what's the plan?" Tatl asked Scorch

"We are going to visit some shops and spend the night here at the inn." Scorch replied

"Do you have any money?" she continued

"Um... what's your currency here? Dollars? Coinage, like copper, bronze, silver and gold? Bottle caps?"

"Bottle caps?"

"Long story..."

"No, we use gemstones called rupees"

"Well, let's hope they accept some other form of money..." Scorch muttered

Scorch jumped off the wagon and entered a general store. And asked for a bottle of milk, thankfully they accepted Coinage. And with that question settled he drove to the inn and asked for a large room which cost him 50 silver. The large rooms were made for families of four hence had a master bed and two smaller ones.

"Dibs." Scorch said and flopped on the biggest bed and Link and Saria looked at him.

"What just cuz I'm your protector doesn't mean I have to be fair." And he stuck his tongue out at them

"How old are you anyways?" Saria asked

"Oh, about 400 years old"

Saria looked confused but Link gasped.

"How!" Link demanded

"Do you really wanna know my life story?" Scorch asked

"Yeah" The two kids said in sync

"Well, I was created on Reach II as part of a project working on cloning, I am a copy of Lt. Ben "Rogue" Chayton, also known as Noble six there have been 14 other 'me's' and I'm am a Spartan Clone MK IV designation 03/363 or just S-363 my name started as Scorch due to the first version of me have a love of explosions, I am also genetically modified to have a different ageing process so I will always be at least two or four years older than my client no matter what unless they are 42 then I will be 2 years younger hence I never age past 40 and when I move onto another client I swap ages and if I could tell you the stories that I have been in. Oh the places you'd never imagine! Post apocalyptic earth, "Modern" America, Installation 04, the original Reach, Harvest, Renaissance Italy, Middle earth! I could go on!"

"So," Saria confirmed "You are an anti-ageing Spartan clone from a place called Reach II and you go to other worlds to help solve problems to maintain balance between good and evil, oh and to top it off you can time travel and summon random objects!"

"Basically, but I can't summon objects, only use items in my stored in my AI's Databanks, and she can only hold so much."

"Who?"

"Oh sorry" he said and pulled a chip out of his helmet and a pinkish purple woman wearing futuristic battle armour appeared on the holo pad of the chip.

"Link, Saria, I'd like you to meat UNSC Smart AI Jaina, her original was lost, just like mine, so we were a perfect match"

"Hello" Said the AI

"She's allot more quiet than the original and not as, err... effective either but she maintains about 75% of the original's data" he slipped the chip back in his helmet.

Saria rolled her eyes "Too much for me to take, I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Alright." Scorch said and was about to go to sleep but noticed a red light hovering near Saria's head.

"Uh... Kael, when did you become red?"

"Huh? Holy Lava buckets! Why am I red!" said Kael, the world's first Red fairy.

"Maybe it's a reaction from being out of the forest? I never grew up in Kokiri neither did my brother he was purple and I'm white!" said Tatl

"Then what about Navi?" Link asked about his former fairy who had stayed blue the whole time.

"Maybe she was resistant?" Tatl offered

They all decided it was too much to figure out at this time and it was getting really late so they decided to talk in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning...<strong>

Link got up first and woke up the others, Scorch promised to pay for breakfast and then they would go shopping for the equipment needed for the trip. Once breakfast was eaten they proceeded to the market and Scorch entered a supply shop and bought rope, hooks, bottles, and arrows then continued to the blacksmith/tanner. Link entered first followed by Scorch and Saria.

"Hey Link!" Said the smithy, Link usually came here to get his sword sharpened and repair his shield.

"Hey Smithy John!"

"What can I do for you today?" asked John

"My friends and I have questing to do, so I was wondering we could get some weapons?"

"Sure wadda ya want?"

Scorch walked up to the smithy "Do you have a Steel short sword and light iron shield?"

"Yes I do, that will be 110 rupees."

"Will you take gold?"

Scorch and John bartered until they arrived at a price of 1 gold 75 silver and 40 bronze.

"I also need an armour fitting for this one" Scorch said and pointed at Saria

"Ah, she's a small one, doubt she could carry even chain!"

"Leather, Studded, reinforced." Scorch said

"Fine..."

John took Saria to the back on did a whole bunch of measuring, her waist size, chest, shoulders, legs and feet. And in only half an hour returned with the proper fitting. A leather vest with lighter material like cloth covering her arms up till her elbows and steel elbow and shoulder guards and leather shin guards as well as reinforced leather shorts that reached just below her knees, she also had leather greaves and gauntlets. The gauntlets only reached part way up her forearm so a bit of skin was still exposed between the elbow and wrist. **(If you have played Assassin's creed 2 than her chest and shoulder armour look kina like the second tier of armour)**

"Oh don't want to forget the knee guards!" said the smithy **(I know you can feel it coming)** "I once was a traveler like you Link, **(Wait for it!)** But then I took an arrow to the knee..."

Scorch backhanded him across the face and yelled "NnnnnnnO!"

"Oww, what the hell!"

"Over used joke!"

"What?"

"Oh yeah you not have YouTube... haha" he rolled his eyes "right..."

"Ok..." The smithy sighed and the three of them left for the wagon.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

They were about 20 minutes from Castle town, near a place that Scorch had said they may find a great fairy in the woods which were only a few minutes away when Saria noticed someone running towards them. She tapped Scorch on the shoulder and pointed towards the man.

Scorch saw him and pulled out a pair of cylinders and placed them over his eyes, he called them binoculars.

The guy was wearing silver and green armour with a blue visor, the armour looked similar to what Scorch had worn when he first met Saria and Link. Immediately Scorch smiled.

"Hey! Fix! Hurry up man!" he yelled.

The green guy reached them panting "Scr-Screw you... I... I have been looking for you for 2 days since I got the location of you landing zone."

"Hah, yeah good to see you too bro..." Scorch laughed

Fixer as Scorch had called him pressed a button on his armour and it changed to a red cloth tunic and his weapon turned into a bow. (Imagine a British Long bowman without the helmet or hood) He had Black hair and green eyes and a soft face, one that was playful and not very serious. As Scorch had said earlier "That face is how he wins most of his arguments, deceitful but subtle, he's also a ladies' man, good with his words."

"Were you guys off to?" he asked and climbed into the back of the wagon.

"Great fairy, somewhere in the forest." Saria said

"Oh, and I don't think we've met before?"

"Heh, sorry, let me start the introductions. Saria, Link, Kael, Tatl, meet 04/140 "Fixer" of the NCR Rangers on Post apocalyptic Earth! Clone of Courier 6 AKA Alexi Saratov, 'age' 15"

"Nice to meet you" Said Link and shook his hand

"Well, I used to be a Ranger..."

Scorch glared at him.

"Until I took a Deathclaw to the knee! True story actually!"

Scorch sighed _"At least it had nothing to do with arrows! Damned Skyrim!"_

"So, have you seen Sev yet?" Asked Fixer

"No, do you have a lock on his site?" Scorch questioned a bit concerned.

"No, and don't worry, that guy could take on an Elder Dragon with nothing but sticks and rocks!"

Scorch laughed and nodded agreement.

After 5 minutes Scorch started to slow down the wagon and checked his "GPS" as he called it, which he had on something called an "IPhone™".

"Ok, we gotta go on foot from here; I can't fit the wagon into those trees ahead." He said and pointed towards a long path of trees which were covered in bushes and tall grass. "Good thing I brought a machete!"

They all got off and walked towards the thick trees and overgrowth and Scorch and Fixer started to hack away to make a path. Saria looked around nervously and whispered to Link "I don't know this part of the forest"

Link smiled "Don't worry we're here for you, aren't we?"

"Thanks" and she smiled back, sure she liked him but she didn't think of him as anything more than her best friend... that's all they would ever be... right?

Finally they made it to a clearing with a cave in the center, a great fairy was supposed to be inside. But Link had never seen this one.

They proceeded inside and once they reached the fountain Scorch told Saria to go ahead and talk to the fairy.

Saria stepped into the shallow water and the Great Fairy appeared. "Hello and why have you come here young one?"

"I wish to meet with Faeore" Saria said

"I'm sorry she is not here, but if you wish to meet with her you will have a long journey ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to travel to a distant land and in that land there is another Great Fairy who will be able to give you directions, the land is called Termina"

Link started coughing and Tatl dinged "Wh-What!"

The Fairy said nothing as she disappeared...

"Damnit!" Link said "I don't even know how exactly I got there in the first place! I think it had something to do with a giant tree deep in this forest?"

"Well, it's a start" Fixer said "Maybe that's where Sev is? I'll stay in Hyrule and prepare for your return"

Scorch chuckled "You mean 'if' we make it back?"


	3. The Evil Dominion

**Now you get to see who the bad guy is :P after only 3 chapters ^_^**

*3 months earlier somewhere in the Snowhead region*

"ARGG!" Yelled a man named Joseph Maltin to his two companions Max Soma and Charles Javes "Boss sends us to some no good planet with no weapons, few supplies and not even a hint of where to start and we're supposed to spread an evil domain across this land! What does he think of us as? Magi? Warlocks! Life's Hackers!" (They are from the planet Azeroth [yeah, yeah Warcraft I get it!] and they don't know about modern or future gear, they took a portal)

"Well, if you stop to think for a minute, boss sent us with a quite a bit of money and there are also about 20 workers ready to build a base right? Or are you just bitching about the cold?" said Max who was 20 and had a Spanish accent, brownish skin, a stubble beard and short cropped hair and was extremely buff.

"I think the little guys bitching about how he hasn't 'done it' in like two months! HA!" said Charles who was 24 and spoke like one of those typical school bullies, really loud and know it all like. He had white skin green eyes and ginger hair. He sounded tough when he was actually quite small.

"No, neither, it's just that the boss sends us on a next to impossible task and we don't even have a place to call base camp!" said Joseph who was 18 and had a strong Russian accent and for that matter was **(I 3 Russians [no homo] they are cool and make for the most epic bad guys... my best friend is Russian ^_^... the only one I really dislike is Makarov! [COD MW2 and MW3).{PS: I used to be 15****th**** prestige level 80... then Makarov shot me in the stomach... AGAIN!}**

Max looked at his map "Why not here?" and he pointed to a large castle like structure at the peak of Snowhead "Wasn't this an old temple, then some hero came and cleared it out... perfect place to restart?"

"Yeah, start drawing up plans, the men will have it up in a jiffy." Said Charles

"Ok, so that settles base camp, but what about subjects?" Joseph asked

"Well, there is a town at the bottom of the mountain we could maybe bribe the mayor into taking an early retirement?"

"Ok, Ok, I'm starting to re-think the possibility of this evil thing!"

"And may I further sway you by saying that should we ever need to we could hire Mercs and maybe even take slaves, for domestic and... the more, touchy subjects...?"

"Ok, now I'm all for!"

"Aight, let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>*Next month, two from the present*<p>

**(I'm just speeding through their little set up till I get back to the present)**

Joseph looked over their work and totally agreed their new setup was tricked out.

The old Snowhead temple now had a cobblestone road leading out of the castle with the ramp being shallower. The circular ramp around the temple was still there but made out of cobblestone and the main castle was built out of regular stone, but it looked like obsidian. At the top was a huge purple flame on a spire, they even had a main gate at the top of the main ramp at the front.

Also in the past few weeks they had hired multiple lesser mercenaries for cheap and had a sizable force of about 125 strong all equipped with the latest "Medieval tech" like crossbows, halberds, falchions and rapiers as well as light plate armour and heavy leather armour some even had primitive firearms!

"Boss would be impressed." Said Max

"Maybe, but I hear boss has even more high end equipment!" said Charles

"Whatever" Sighed Joseph "We have a job and we will complete it now that I see how well we are doing! Now let's go bribe that mayor and collect some slaves!"

* * *

><p>*half a month later*<p>

Things didn't change too much at first and people were content with their rule but after a while it showed that tax money wasn't spent on helping the people but for their rulers wants! The new guards didn't do anything against crimes and there were simply no more benefits to living in town. But they couldn't do anything they didn't know where they lived and anyone who tried to revolt was captured and enslaved or put to death, depending on what mood they were in.

Meanwhile, on a nice ranch which was still un-touched by the corruption...

"Hey, sister, I'm going to go milk the cows!"

"Ok, Sister! I'm going to do some target practise."

That ranch was widely known... as Romani Ranch.

It had been a year since Romani's "Grasshopper" had saved their ranch from "Them" and protected their Milk shipment from bandits, now Romani was 13 but had not really changed much. And Cremia was 17

Life went on normally for them, Cremia would milk the cows, and bottle the milk and then the Milk-barkeep would come by and pick it up. But one day he didn't show up.

"Hey, Sister? Romani wants to know where the Milk guy is?"

Cremia sighed "He's probably just late..." but she knew that was a lie, he was NEVER late...

Then the sound of a wagon on the Milk road relived Cremia _"Good, he made it" _she thought

The wagon had a violet cloth cover and was pulled by grey horses and was going rather fast.

"_Wait... isn't the Milkman's wagon white and pulled by brown horses?"_ she thought... too late.

Before she knew what happened the wagon was next to her and a man in armour jumped out and held a pike to her chest. He was followed by two more soldiers with rapiers and bucklers and another man who was richly dressed, he spoke with a Russian accent "So, this is the famous Romani ranch?" he mused.

Cremia said nothing and hoped they did not notice Romani out in the field.

"I have heard of the ranches fine milk, and would like to have a steady income of the stuff... daily."

"Can't be done, it takes at least a week for us to get the properties of the milk just right and they good stuff is reserved for the Milk bar in Clocktown"

"That's not what I meant" he said, staring at Cremia's rather large chest "Hmmm? Might I add, who's 'us'?"

Cremia was sweating _"Holy shit what the f**k, does this guy plan to f**king rape me or something!_" "I meant the cows"

"Of course, you didn't mean you little sister out in the field?" he motioned for two more guards from in the wagon to go grab Romani.

"Ok, ok what is it you want!" demanded Cremia.

"I'm not here for Château Romani, I am more interested in her older sister!"

"_Oh f**k me, literally..."_

The man must have understood her look "Don't worry, you will soon enjoy it..." and he ordered the guards to throw Cremia and Romani into the wagon.

**(Oh I am so using Makarov as a future character name!)**


	4. BFFs?

**Sorry for the sort chapter last time, I just wanted to introduce the bad guy(s) most main chapters I will try to get in at least 6-7 pages worth (between 2000 and 3000 words I think [estimate]) **

**And so what if my OC's are from different worlds?**

* * *

><p>"Sooo" Saria mumbled "This is the way to Termina?" she stared down the pit in the middle of the giant tree.<p>

"Yup" Link said

"Fun..."

Scorch attached a rope to the edge of the with a iron stake "This should support at least 300 pounds so I think we should be fine. I know this could be offensive but how much do you guys weigh?"

Link's weight was around 120 pounds, and Saria was maybe even less than 100 as Kokiri were normally quite light.

"Ok, I'll go first then you guys come down" he hooked the rope to his belt and started down leaving Saria and Link alone with Kael, as Tatl had gone with Scorch so he could see.

Saria sat against the tree and hugged her knees.

Link looked over at her "What's wrong?" he asked

Saria didn't answer right away. After 10 seconds "I'm glad you're here" she said

"Well, I'm your friend right?"

"Yeah but... Link, this has been the farthest I have ever been from home, what am I saying I have never even bein on hyrule field. And I just want you to know that I would not have been able to come this far without you..." Link smiled and she blushed "A-and, I mean, Scorch to." She stuttered

"Hey!" Kael retorted

Saria giggled "Yes and you to Kael, Tatl as well!"

Link laughed "Well, I'm glad I'm here too"

Then Saria hugged him "Thank you"

Link ran a hand through her green hair and could smell her scent, he breathed it in it was like a mountain forest, fresh and clean. Then his smile faded "Don't thank me yet, we're not done yet"

Just then Scorch called "HEY GUYS! HURRY UP!"

Link rolled his eyes and retorted "WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE! JEEZ!"

"Should I go first or do you want a hand?" Link asked Saria

"Hmmm, how 'bout I go first!" she giggled and poked him on the nose

Link smiled "Of course, ladies first!"

Saria pulled the rope back up and hooked up and rappelled down, 5 minutes later Link started down.

They opened a huge door and continued along to another room with a large bottomless pit. More rappelling!

Scorch threw the grappling hook around a rock formation on the ceiling and swung across and landed next to the tunnel that lead to Termina.

Scorch sent the rope back and Link took hold of it and swung across and stuck his tongue out at Saria. Who once she crossed proceeded to lightly punch him in the shoulder

Soon enough they made it to the Clock tower's base and exited into Clocktown they light was rough on their eyes from being underground and in a dark forest for so long. Once it cleared it dawned on them the Clocktown was in a sad state.

Link looked around the main square, last time he had bein her it had been such a happy place, even though the moon was falling! But now there were people on the streets in rags and no one looked happy at all. "What happened?" he muttered

He lead his friends towards the Stock Pot Inn and opened the door, the place was packed, it seemed that no one could afford rent any more so everyone just piled in here for shelter! Then out of the corner of his eye Link saw one of his old friends.

"Anju! Anju! What happened to this place!" he asked

Anju was the innkeeper and she just sighed when she saw Link "Well, it's good to see you Link, I wish you had shown up two months ago..."

"Bu-"

"its our new government! They don't do anything; they take all out tax money and spend it on themselves along with most of our food and clean water."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Tatl

"Well, Tatl, it wasn't so bad at first, it was mildly tolerable. At least we received fresh milk, cheese, and occasional beef from Romani Ranch but a month and a half ago they stopped sending goods and the people have no food whatsoever! They are forced to catch rat Link! Rats! Just to prevent them from starving to death... and there aren't even many of those left!"

Link noticed that most of the people where extremely skinny, some you could see their bones.

Scorch's armband beeped "One moment" and he stepped outside.

"Anju is there anything I can do?" Link asked

"We need food most, we are ok for water for now, but if you could convince the Zora's to send clean water we would be in you debt."

"I'll see what I can do"

Once Link had finished his sentence Scorch walked in "Good news, I found Sev he is just outside the eastern gate with his tru- I mean wagon... and supplies... he has a whole bed load of rations we may spare.

"Would you mind spreading it out among the town?" Anju asked

"Sure" Scorch ran outside and a minute later they saw a guy in heavy plate armour and a giant great axe on his back driving the wagon inside the town.

"We can spare 5 pallets of food we only need one for where we're going" Scorch said and unloaded the food.

"Oh, thank you! This will last at least two weeks"

"We can look into the Ranch problem as well if you want." Sev offered, they couldn't see his face past the heavy plate helmet but he had quite a baritone voice (Imagine what Master Chief sounds like)

"That would be great, thank you, thank you..." Anju said and bowed. Already the food was attracting people.

"Let's go" Sev said

The others climbed onto the wagon and Sev drove out of the town.

"So, you guy are?" he asked

"Uh, Sev meet Link, Saria, Kael and Tatl, guys meet 06/007, Sev or Sevius of the Terrans"

Sev removed his helmet and he had long black hair and maroon eyes and a nasty scar across his right brow. One of those faces that said "Mess with me and get f**ked".

"I told you never to use my real name... holy shit! It sounds f**king retarded!"

"Well eeexuse me big man!"

Saria giggled softly

Apparently Sev heard this and just smirked.

"First off, where do you think the Faeore's Great fairy is?" asked Scorch

"Swamp area, Romani Ranch is in that part so let's go in for a double kill?" Link said

"Ok Romani Ranch first!"

They headed for Milk road and the Giant bird tried to attack them but Scorch just nailed it between the eyes with a crossbow and picked up the orange rupee it dropped.

Once they were near the end of Milk road Saria smelled something "Is that smoke?"

Sev glanced at Scorch and a silent worry passed through them and Sev sped up, but they were way to late...

It seemed as though only the day before some of the new soldiers of Termina had decided to torch the Ranch and they were still there. But they couldn't leave they needed answers not to mention the soldiers had already seen them! There were 12 of them

Scorch jumped out and swung his sword at one but the soldier blocked and attempted to parry but Scorch deflected the blade up and swung around and stabbed the soldier in the gut. Sev hefted his Great Axe and some of the soldiers started shaking, the first swing split a soldier in half vertically and the second horizontally.

Link and Saria decided to help and proceeded to attack the soldiers. Link feinted a swing diagonally but instead spun and sliced horizontally and slashed his stomach and then stabbed him in the chest. Saria was no fighter but she did a ok job at keeping one busy for a bit she deflected a swing off her shield and slashed at the soldiers legs scoring a hit and knocking him down. But she wasn't one to kill and just bashed him in the face with her shield knocking him out.

Then a brute with an axe like Sev swung at Saria but she jumped over the blade and ducked the second, but the third caught her shield and almost shattered it and sent her flying against the wagon. She could hear Link yell something angry... When she recovered she saw the brute about to swing down at her and finish her but she rolled out of the way. And grabbed the knife in the brute's boot and stabbed him in the leg and he fell over and she saw Link jump on him and stab him in the chest.

"No one! Messes with my friends!" and he jumped off and looked back at Scorch and Sev who must have gotten bored and decided to be cheap and use bombs on them. Link helped Saria up but when he took her hand she yelped and fell back down. Link examined her more closely and noted that she was bleeding just below her ribs. A shard from her shield had stuck itself in there and she was bleeding badly.

"I'll take a look at her" Scorch said and pulled out a glowing blue pad "Ok, she obviously has a bad gash here" he motioned to her side "She also has sprained her wrist and possibly dislocated her shoulder, does it hurt when I press here?" and he lightly tapped her shoulder and Saria screamed "Yup dislocated, gimme a sec" a small blue tube appeared in his hand, as though it had materialized "Thanks Jaina, now this is going to hurt... allot... Link when Sev pulls out the shard I want you to press this cloth over the wound and hold it there till we fix her arm up" Link nodded.

"Ok, now." Sev pulled the shard out making Saria scream and Link pressed the cloth to her side.

"Now we must fix her shoulder up before I can give her the injection" without warning Sev relocated her shoulder and she didn't even scream... she just blacked out. A few minutes later she woke up to Scorch waving a red bottle over her face that smelled like really, really strong hot sauce. "What is that?" she muttered

"10 skull fire sauce (twice as strong as 5 skull!) Made with ghost peppers, we had no smelling salts so I improvised"

"What happened?"

"Once you blacked out Scorch injected you with this blue stuff and I immediately fixed you wounds... what was it called again?"

"Bacta"

"I still hurt all over"

"It will pass in a few days, just focus on our mission"

Then the soldier that Saria had knocked out came to and before he could move Scorch jumped on him "What happened here! Tell us and I won't have to kill you!"

"Th-The boss took 'em... took 'em to his castle he did... up in the mountains at Snowhead!"

"Thanks" Scorch said and let go of him, then Sev impaled the soldier with his axe "I never said anything about Sev here..."

Scorch climbed back in the wagon and sat behind Sev who climbed into in the driver's seat, Link followed him and climbed up and then easily lifted Saria up. They sat in silence for a bit until.

"Thank you Link." Saria sobbed and hugged him

Link was confused but assumed it was from him saving her "No problem. I mean-"

Saria got sad "Yeah I know, we're friends aren't we..."

"Yeah but what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." and she turned away from him.

Then he got really confused _"What did I do wrong?"_ he looked at Scorch like _what'd I do?_

Scorch motioned for Link to come closer and then he whispered "Dude, can't you tell from the way she acts around you? I think she has a crush on you Link if not..." his sentence drifted off and he glanced into back towards the ranch and then muttered to himself "Nah, not yet give it a few years"

"What?"

He leaned back in "Link... Saria may think of you as more than a friend, open your eyes bro!"

Link looked as confused as ever now and Scorch rolled his eyes "Wow, are you telling me you have no idea what she thinks of you as? I mean I have bein noting how she acts how she always giggles when your round and you make her happy. And I mean, dude, she would be a nice one to boot, very cute... yeah I can see you to together."

Link shook his head "You mean you think Saria loves me?"

"Maybe, I'm not a hundred percent sure yet... but it kina seems that way... try warming up to her, and don't push her away... maybe you ought to make a move?"

Link sighed "well, I'll try your so called 'moves' but I dunno what to think yet"

"Well, now... oh shit..." he saw they were in the swamp and there were 4 soldiers with flint-lock rifles blocking the way to the water

The others noticed this "My arm still hurts..." Saria complained

Scorch nodded to Sev and they both looked impatient. They both jumped out of the wagon and approached the soldiers.

"Whoa! What are you doing here! This is a restricted area!" Yelled a soldier

"We need to go into the swamp we are in need of the Great fairy's healing powers"

"I can't let you pass no one is allowed to enter the swamp, no matter the reason!"

"Well, boys" Sev muttered "we can do this the easy way... or the fun way"

"Is that a threat?"

Scorch pulled out another gun but this one had a barrel on the bottom and an ammo counter on the top and a lot more high tech than their guns "I dunno is it?" and he pressed a button on his armour and I a second he was covered head to toe in heavy black plate armour that glowed blue as a holographic shield went up around it Sev did likewise and looked like a freaking tank! It was amazing that he could even move in it!

"Fun!" Scorch said and blasted one soldier with his "Assault rifle"

Sev pointed his "Gauss rifle" at another and blasted a clean hole in him! Scorch then incinerated another with an arm mounted flame thrower and Sev pummelled the last one so his skull caved in.

They pressed the button and they reverted back into middle ages armour and weapons.

Link gaped and Saria jaw practically hit the floor.

"Don't mess with us! Especially when we are in a rush!" Scorch chimed

It had taken them a few weeks to find the Termina entrance and they had been in Termina for two days, so they only had about 2 months and a few days left. And now one less day as Scorch noticed night was drawing near.

"We need shelter for the night, personally I hate swamps in general and I won't travel through on at night" he said

"You? Scared of swamps?" Link asked

"Bad experience, last time I was in a swamp, at night I might add, it was in a place called Lordaron. Me and a friend were traveling through it and we were swarmed by undead creatures, they took her body apart, but I managed to salvage some of her DNA and when I got back they cloned her. I consider her my sister, you'll meet her later... maybe. Sev help me change the wagon into boat mode and get it in the water."

Sev pressed a button and the wagon compacted into a longboat with a dugout center called a canoe. The horses vanished and all the supplies were still in the boat when Sev and Scorch dropped it in the water. Scorch held the boat steady while Link carried Saria into the boat. Sev then took the helm and Scorch to the rear. They rowed for a bit until they found a cave at the top of a cliff, and with the help of Sev's rappel gear they were able to make it up easily but Sev had to carry Saria up due to her injuries. Link had offered but no one wanted to risk dropping her, and Sev was the strongest.

In the cave they found a natural hot springs but it was a bit dark so Sev built a few torches out of sticks on the ground and some ground up coal and cloth and stuck a few around the place. There were two small circular rooms attached to the cave. Scorch decided he and Sev would take one while Saria and Link took the other, and he and Sev would rotate guard shifts every few hours.

They stayed up for a bit, Link cleaned his face with the warm spring water and tried to start a fire to cook something but Scorch took it over and cooked up some breakfast for dinner over the flame, sausage, eggs, and some whole grain toast and melted cheese...

Link made a sandwich out of it "Not half bad" he commented

"Damn, I tried my worst... don't worry it'll only be a few minutes till the rat poison kicks in" He smirked and chuckled

"Ha, ha... ha..." Sev said

Saria just picked at her food. "Hey what's wrong?" Scorch asked

"Kokiri don't eat meat..."

"Why not? In a day or so you will be hylian, or human, or whatever! So what's it matter, have you ever tried it before?"

"No..."

"Well then try it." Link said

"Nnnno"

"Saria you need to eat"

"Nnnno" and she crossed her arm and closed her eyes like the decision was final.

Link rolled his eyes "Yyyyyes!" and he poked her good side and she squeaked

"Liiink" she whined "that tickles."

"That's the point" and he poked her again getting another squeak.

"Stooop"

"Nnnno" Link mocked and tickled her sides and she rolled on the floor laughing

"Ok, ok, ok you win!" she looked over Scorch who was flat on his back with his hand over his face laughing it up and Sev had his head buried in his knees, laughing as well.

Once they had all eaten Scorch told Saria and Link to go to sleep "Yes mother" Link smirked and got smacked over the head followed by Scorch face palming himself in realization.

In the middle of the night Link woke up after hearing a sound, but realized it was only Scorch switching guard duty with Sev, who went to sleep as soon as he hit the floor.

Link tried to turn but realized he couldn't. It was around now that her realized Saria, probably subconsciously, had wrapped her arms around Link and was snuggling into his chest.

"_Holy shit Saria's using me as a teddy bear! What do I do!" _

As his heartbeat settled down he hear another sound... coming from Saria. It was like a swift inhale followed by what sounded like a squeak of some sort. Saria was "Snoring"

"_That's such a cute sound" _Link thought he looked her up and down (or side to side) _"Oh my goddess she's cute when she sleeps_" her little breaths and her adorable face bellow his he realized he did like Saria more than a friend. In her sleep Saria snuggled deeper into Link's chest. Link smiled and kissed her on the forehead and in her sleep she smiled. He put his free arm under her right shoulder around to her back and left it there. _"Maybe she'll like that..."_ and he fell back asleep.

Over in the corner Tatl and Kael were still up "Aww, they make such a cute couple..." Tatl sighed and looked to Kael for his input. Ever since he had gone perma-red it was hard to tell what mood he was in.

Kael seemed to shrug "Yeah... I guess so... it seems only yesterday Saria was born of the forest and now even without being mortal is showing signs of growing up"

Tatl giggled in her usual fairy way "that was almost five-hundred years ago!"

"Hah, time sure flies when you're a fairy... no pun intended." They both lightly laughed.

"Well, it's just another day or so till Saria is mortal... and you know how it is. A fairy cannot stay with a hylian."

"What about you?"

"I'm a Termainian fairy!"

"Of course... that makes so much sense..." he groaned "I guess I'll find another kid, maybe move on and just wander like some of the pinks and use healing magic... or tend the forest like the greens."

"Don't worry we'll find something for you."

"Thanks"

Then Scorch poked his head in "Hey you two go to sleep, we have traveling to do in the morning and I'm afraid you may wake up Link and Saria..." he looked over at them "And you're right, they make a cute couple..." and he went back outside.

Kael yawned and Tatl picked up Link hat and placed it away from the sleeping kids and she and Kael went to sleep on it.

**I will try to update every few days or so, between 2-4 days that is.**

**Ok, 8 and a half pages that one! Plz Review :)**


	5. Saria plus Link equals ?

**5 chapter! Hope you all like the story so far, please leave me a review when you're done with the chapter... I "Less-than" 3 reading reviews!**

* * *

><p>Saria woke up next to Link who had an arm around her torso, she blushed noticing that she also had her arms wrapped around Link. The fact that their faces were only a few inches away didn't help her blush either. "Liiiink" she whispered "get up, you silly boy"<p>

Link groaned "hmmmmm?"

"C'mon, we gotta get up..."

"Whooo's we?" he asked sleepily and opened his eyes. Once he could see who we was, and we was Saria, he probably blushed as little less than Saria was, which was only due to the fact that now that Link was awake she was blushing even harder.

"Oh... Saria, right..." he muttered and then noticed her arms were still around him. "Uh, let's go..."

Saria quickly let go of Link "O-oh yeah right..." she stuttered **(awkward turtle!) (kK)o** **[bad turtle?]**

Scorch and Sev were already up and had packed the supplies. Overnight Sev had found a path that lead from the cave to Woodfall on the side of the cliffs, they followed said path and after only a few minutes' walk found the entrance to the Great fairy's Fountain. Sev kneeled next to the cliff that they had to climb to reach the fountain, it was only a quick boost up. He gave everyone a boost up and then Scorch and Link both took one of his hands and pulled him up.

Saria led the way and once inside stepped into the fountain and the Great fairy appeared.

"I wish to speak to Faeore" she said

"I'm sorry but she is out for the month"

"W-w-what!" Saria yelped

"She is visiting Nayru near great bay. If you so wish I can teleport you out of the swamp and you can make your way there."

Saria glanced back to her friends "Yeah, thank you"

In a flash of light she and her friends had been whisked to the entrance to the swamp. And Sev pressed a button on his wrist thingy called a Tac-pad and his former canoe rode up to them in Wagon form. Everyone climbed in and Sev took off towards "Great bay" but their progress was soon hindered by a white stone wall in the way.

"What the hell? Who puts a wall in the way of a road leading to a beach?" Scorch questioned

Link shrugged, he didn't know either.

"Screw it we don't have time to find a way around." He climbed out and pulled out what looked like a small bag and placed it near the wall and struck something. "GET BACK! GET BACK!"

*Ka-Boom!*

"Holy shit!" Everyone but Saria, Sev and Scorch yelled, Saria just was like (**O.O**)

"Ok, let's go!" Scorch said like the huge crater he just made was no big deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, down by the bay (where the watermelons grow)...<strong>

Link lead his friends to a island chain just near the coast and said they would have to hop from island to island to get to the fairy fountain... but Sev had a better idea, he picked up Saria and chucked her straight towards the cave.

This was her flight reaction "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" *Poof* she got a face full of sand and dirt "Pain... sore... icky..." she muttered. A minute later Link landed next to her with a similar reaction, but a bit more cursing. Scorch had the worst of it as he smacked into the rock above the cave with a *Crack* and a "Fuuuuuuuu**********k" and then a *Splat* as he fell off the rock.

"I hate it when he does that..." he grumbled "but when he's in a rush, he likes to do things the easy way... even if it hurts... he kina a bone head in that way..."

Once everyone had made sure they had no broken bones and were in one piece the three of them entered the fountain (Sev stayed on the beach)

Once they had entered they saw two women talking to each other, one was a bright green and the other was an ocean blue.

Saria knelt waiting for them to notice her.

"Oh, what have we here?" asked the blue one, Nayru

"Oh! A Kokiri! Here in Termina!" squealed Faeore "I haven't seen your kind in a while!"

"Goddess Faeore, I come to you to make a plea, I wish to forsake my immortality, to be a mortal like everyone else..."

Faeore's mood sung just like that "What! Why would you ask such a thing! Explain yourself quickly!"

Saria looked back and motioned for her friends to leave, they complied but looked a bit nervous.

Faeore noticed Scorch as they were leaving and her mood softened "Aiee ah, good thing Din's not here... she would have had a freak out"

"Huh?"

Faeore seemed to forget she was angry "You see my little Kokiri, long ago Din once met a man who looked just like that one, she loved him you see, then he left and showed no trace."

"Scorch? He's just a clone."

"So that explains it... she meet that man almost 700 years ago"

"It must have been his MkIII?"

"Hmmm... so, why is it you want to lose your immortality girl? I have never let any of the forest-born forsake their immortality but if you manage to sway me, I may so let you."

"Lady Faeore, last year I learned that my best friend is Hylian, a mortal, and I am glad for him, but I wish to be the same. I wish to explore the world, see places, meet people... and remain with those I love"

"Explain this... love of yours."

"... About 3 months ago, I started having these... feelings over my friend Link."

"Link! The hero of time?"

Saria nodded "After his return I felt drawn to him, even though he was hylian... what I really want to do with my life, is stay with him... I feel like I want to be more than his best friend."

"Oooh" Faeore squealed "That's cute! A little Kokiri, fallen in love with my chosen one, Link, the hero of time..."

"Wha- Love?"

"Oh, right Kokiri don't understand the concept of love... I'll try to elaborate."

(Random elaboration!)

"Oh... so that's what you meant? Well, then yes I am in love with Link..."

Faeore twiddled her thumbs... I suppose I could allow it this one time... for such a special case..."

Saria jumped up and down "Thank you, thank you Lady Faeore!"

Then Nayru interrupted "Don't forget you must still make it back to the forest in two months you will die... but should you make it back consider today your birthday, and from today onwards, you are no longer 10, but 11 years old.

Faeore nodded and snapped her fingers and Saria felt a slight tug in her stomach, a moment later the feeling left, but she felt a bit weaker than before... more vulnerable.

"Oh, and Kael, would you please remain here, we cannot have a Fairy wandering around with a non Kokiri."

Kael faltered and looked down... "I-I guess this is it Saria... I'll miss you..."

Saria had let a tear go "I'll miss you too..."

Then the two goddesses got a gleam in their eyes. "Oh and Saria, could you send in Tatl as well please?" said Nayru.

"I guess..."

Saria walked outside and told Tatl and Link noticed she was crying. He asked her what was wrong.

"They took Kael away! He's no longer my fairy companion..."

"What why?" then he noticed the a faint green glow that had always surrounded Saria, and all the other Kokiri was no longer there and her skin lost just a bit of its usual green tint "Oh, my goddess... Saria you're...?"

She cracked a small smile "Mortal? Yes... I am"

"But what are they doing with Tatl?"

"I don't kno-" she was cut off by a flash of bright light coming from the cave "well, he's gone Link..." she began to cry again "I'll never see him again..."

"See who again?" asked a male voice from behind, then another more female voice "Yeah, I don't remember going anywhere!"

Saria turned around. Standing next to the cave entrance cleaning his nails was a tall, male, blonde figure and a woman who could have been mistaken for his sister. They both had blonde hair while the girl's was more metallic looking and shiny, yet the guy had fairly long hair, almost like Sev's. They both also had white skin, long pointy ears, even more so than Saria or Link's. The boy had crimson eyes while the girl had grey eyes. The boy who looked around 15 or 16 wore sparkling red plate armour and held his helmet under one arm, on his belt he had an elegant and curvy blade. The girl who looked the same age wore pure white half plate armour and had the same style of sword strapped to her side.

"No way..." Scorch muttered "Elves?"

"Elves?" Saria asked

"No, silly it's us, Tatl and Kael!" said the girl

"What! No way!" Saria exclaimed

"Yeah way" Said the supposed Kael "After the goddesses saw how sad you were without your *ahem* fairy companion they decided why not just let their fairy's stay as well, but in humanoid bodies? And they transformed us into these... err... Elves, as Scorch put it."

"We still have our old abilities" Said Tatl and snapped her fingers and she compacted her form into a small shiny white ball "We can switch whenever we want, but our powers are limited in our 'Elvish' forms"

"Yeah, and I turned out that I'm a fire fairy and Tatl is a light fairy, go figure! And just to top it off check out what I can do now in my new form" he held out his hand and in his palm spawned a ball of fire, which he hurled at the ground leaving a black burn mark. "Cool huh?"

Saria nodded and smiled "Well, I'm glad I still have you Kael"

Kael laughed and smiled "Yeah... I'm glad to stay with you as well... now, if you would turn your head yonder" he pointed to the sky "Time seems to move rather quickly here does it not?"

The sky was red, it was late afternoon and almost night. Once they got back to shore Sev commented on how he liked Kael's new armour as he pulled out some supplies from the wagon. A few simple tents and food that you may find on a camping trip like "smokies" and some hoagie buns. The half a pallet of food they had left was low and had enough for a few more meals, just enough to last the trip back. Kael used parts of the pallet that were no longer needed for a fire, he just sparked it with his hands!

Once they had all eaten Tatl helped Sev set up the tents, they were the small ones that formed an upside-down "V" but could easily fit two people and there were four tents. Scorch was relived he didn't have to share a tent with his brother "He freakin' stinks!" he had said, only to get a glare from Sev.

Then Scorch looked around after setting up his bunk and coming out of his tent "Uh... hey Sev, where are the others?"

Sev came out of his tent and he looked around... They couldn't find Saria, Link, Tatl, or Kael anywhere! Scorch said he would go look for them and Sev should stay here in case they come back and to guard the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Saria had taken Link along the beach for a walk and talk. They stopped halfway down the main beach and stared out across the water.

"Link?" Saria broke the silence "There is something important we need to discuss."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" he asked

"Well, you see, before Faeore removed my immortality she asked what reason I could have for wanting to leave eternal childhood behind. And I said it was because of a really great friend..."

"Me?"

"Well, sort of... and we talked, and she explained some things that I had never heard of before, now that I understand those things I know what I must do..." she took a breath "Link, I don't want us to be friends anymore..."

"W-what...?" Link was stunned, was Saria, his ever best friend breaking up their friendship?

Then Saria took Link's hand and turned him towards her and took his other hand and laced her finger with his "No, I really would like to be more than that..."

"So... you still like me?"

"Of course I like you Link... and... maybe a little more than that."

Link started to see what she meant "Well, I think I see what you mean, and... I too, feel similar things for you, Saria. I just didn't know how you'd feel about it... while at the same time... I had my suspicions..."

Saria blushed and hugged him, she was a bit shorter than him, if she went onto her toes she would be just level with him.

They released the hug and after a few moments staring into each other's faces their faces started to get closer together...

Over in the distance Tatl was in her fairy form with Kael who was also in fairy form "Awww, your little Saria is in love with Link..."

Kael chuckled "Yeah... Link's a good guy, he will treat her well."

Saria and Link's faces continued to get closer, just until their lips were **almost** touching... then...

"Saria! Link! Where are you!" Hollered Scorch.

Hearing Scorch nearby, the two broke off and they both sighed and went towards the sound of his voice. **[For the first time ever, I really hate my OC's]**

The two found him near the old spider house that Link had cleared out a while ago. "Hey, over here!" Link yelled

Scorch ran over "Oh thank god, where were you two?"

Saria blushed "Oh, just walking"

"I interrupt something?" he asked

"No, nothing important" she sighed

"Well then let's get you guys to bed, you wanna get back to Hyrule to see what Fixer has built up for you guys right?"

"What did he make?" Link asked

"Oh, you'll see..."

Scorch lead them back to the campsite and Tatl and Kael had already returned and were sitting next to the low fire in elvish form. They had both stripped their armour and put it into the wagon and instead Tatl wore a tunic similar to Saria's but light grey and no hair band. While Kael wore a similar tunic to Link's but was red and he had no retarded looking hat. Tatl yawned and crawled into her tent and Kael followed and they were soon asleep. Scorch then went into his own tent and just before Scorch went into his he kicked out the fire and told Saria and Link to go to sleep and that if he heard any snarky comments he would chuck its owner into the ocean.

Once Link and Saria were in their tent Saria cuddled up to Link and shivered.

"Saria?"

"I'm cold Link."

He smiled "Well we can't have that" and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Link..."

"Yes Saria?"

"I... I..." she yawned "I loooo..." she trailed off and Link soon heard her usual cute snore.

"G'night Saria" he whispered and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, back when I first began here at FanFiction, I had a word average of 1000 words per chapter! Now I average at 2500-3500. (sometimes and depending on the fic)<strong>

**HAHAHA i have like six chapters ready for posting... but they won't be up instantly (teasing face) :P**


	6. Complicated matters

**Boo-ya! Number 6! Hehe... ok I have nothing more to say other than enjoy and review when you're done please and thank you! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Saria woke up expecting to find Link next to her, but to her dismay Link was not where he should be... under Saria's head like the good Hylian pillow he was. <strong>(Lol)<strong> instead she heard splashing and a bit of laughter outside. She got out of her tent and saw Link, Tatl and Kael all screwing around in the ocean.

"Hey Saria, why don't you come in?" Tatl asked, floating on her back, she wore a grey tank top and light blue shorts.

Kael poked his head up from underwater "She can't swim don't cha know... which is odd, cuz I've never swam before in my life but I can just fine?" he had no shirt on and only a pair of grey shorts with a red stripe, he was fairly muscular which was kinda odd using only wings to get around before now. Maybe the goddesses wanted her protector to look really hot so that any girls thinking of stealing Link from her would rather be attracted to Kael... it was a disturbing thought and Saria put it out of her head. Link on the other hand swam around in his tunic, he always did it usually dried very quickly.

"Yeah... I don't think I'll be- AH!" She yelped because Link had splashed her.

"Come get me" he stuck his tongue out at her.

Saria walked into the water, just so that water was above her knees "Link, I want you to come here now!" she yelled out to him.

Meekly he obeyed and just as she was about to give him crap for splashing her, he pulled her in and she went under.

They were a ways out and Saria was flailing around "Link! Help!"

Link seemed in no rush. "Link! What are you doing?" Tatl yelped

Link just smirked and held his index finger up in a "one moment" way.

A few seconds later Sara stopped flailing and after another second or two she held up her hand in a "Wait a second..." way... Slowly she raised her head out of the water with an un-amused look on her face... the water was only shoulder depth on her...

"I hate you..." she said drawing out the "I". Link just laughed and Saria rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon it's a nice day out it's almost 1 o'clock already and the water's great! Why don't you learn how to swim?"

"Kokiri can't swim." She said blandly

"Ah, but you forget! You are not exactly Kokiri anymore! And you said the same thing about how they don't eat meat but you like the stuff right?"

"Well, that doesn't mean anything..."

"Just try it..." Link sighed and lifted Saria's legs so she fell backwards into the water, then he straightened her out so she was on her back. "Ok, now just chill..."

Saria blinked "Wait that's it?"

"Well, that's just floating... to really swim you gotta use a similar technique for floating but move your arms and legs as well." Link then demonstrated.

Saria copied and caught up with Link once he stopped "That's not so hard..." she admitted

Link helped her practise more until she felt more comfortable with the water then they headed back to dry off.

"Some day when we get back, we gotta go to Lake Hylia!" Link suggested

Saria giggled "I'd like that... but you'd have to bring the snacks"

"Haha, fine" Link had just finished drying off. Then Saria hugged him, she was still wet "Oh, Saria! I just finished drying" Saria just started whistling and said "I know..." and dried off. Meanwhile Tatl and Kael had changed back into their armour.

"_Goddess, Saria sure will be fun to have around now that she can leave the forest, oh great! I'll never get away from her cute little 'please' face, I'll never get my way!" _he thought and smiled.

Sev and Scorch started to get up and after a few minutes everyone had eaten and packed up... they still had some work to do in Termina but they would drop off the others before returning to help the people of Termina. Then everyone got onto the wagon and they headed back out to Termina field...

"So, what will I do when I return to the forest?" Saria asked Scorch

"Probably have to live elsewhere, but don't worry we will find a place, me and my brothers won't leave until we make things work out." He replied "Besides, Fixer already has a-" *Crack* "Uh-oh..."

Scorch jumped off the wagon and looked at the side of the wagon "Well, that's a problem..." Sev must have started up the ramp funny, or hit a ledge, maybe even a Leever was to blame. Either way the two right hand side wheels had fallen off. One was rolling down the ramp and the other was completely shattered. Tatl went to retrieve the wheel while Scorch thought about what to do.

"Hey Kael, do you think you, Link and Saria can run into Clocktown and try to find a replacement wheel?"

"Sure" he said and hopped off the wagon, Followed by Saria and Link.

Once they were just about to cross the road that circled clock town they heard the thundering of hooves. Kael looked over and saw a pitch black coach of some sort barrelling down the road. So Link and Saria stood on opposite sides of the road and Kael stood next to Link.

As the coach passed them, leaving a cloud of dirt, three men in black leather armour jumped out brandishing hand axes and small wooden shields.

"Whoa!" Link jumped back and dodged a swing and slashed and cut the one of the men's arms. Kael pulled his new sword out, a beautiful and elegant design, sure to do allot of damage in proper hands.

Kael struck horizontally and due to the curve on his blade could easily cut around the shield and nicked the man's arm. Then the same guy struck but was deflected off the Kael's blade, but he was pushed back a bit and in retaliation Kael hurled a fireball at him igniting his shield which he immediately threw off.

Link cleaved a shield in half and stabbed one of the guys in the chest, killing him. He then went to the other one while Kael slashed his across the chest and stomach and then lodged his blade between his enemy's shoulder and neck. Then the last one, in fear backed away and started to run into the town, but before he made it 5 steps and arrow hit him in the back of the head. Kael and Link turned around and saw Tatl standing a few feet behind them with a bow and a quiver of arrows attached to her belt.

"Well, that was interesting..." she said

"Yeah, I never got to experience combat like this" Kael agreed and looked at Link who went pale. "Whoa! Link are you ok?" he asked

Link looked over at them and muttered "Where's Saria?"

Kael and Tatl looked around and went almost as pale as Link "Uh-oh..." they both said

Once Scorch heard the news he decided the best idea was to split up. Kael and Tatl would search the town, in case she had run in there. Sev would go back and search the beach, he would also speak to the Zora's about getting water for the town. Scorch and Link would go elsewhere. Scorch had a suspicion of where she may be. He handed out these things called "Radios", they fit in your ear and if you needed to contact someone else just press a button on the device and speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"_Damnit, Damnit all to hell!" _Saria cursed in her mind and attempted to bust down the door on the back on the coach to no avail. She and 5 others were forced into the back of this cramped dark coach, 3 of them were tied up, and the others made no attempt to escape.

"What do they want with us?" she asked a young man about Sev's age (20ish)

"Slavery" he said "Ever since this new 'government' anyone who tries to rebel or act against them in any way is either put to death or taken into slavery. They also make a habit of kidnapping anyone outside the walls, or even right off the streets if they're in a crappy mood"

Saria put her back against the wall and put her head in her knees and cried, the man seemed sorry for her. The look on his face said "why would these bastards kidnap such a young child?"

They sat in the cramped space for what seemed like hours until they started going up a ramp and then stopping. The back doors opened and pulled them all out and lined them against a wall with 14 others.

"The boss will be down to inspect in a few minutes... no funny business or we lob you down a bottomless pit!"

Saria stood against the wall and felt in her pockets... her knife! She still had it... if she had to she could make a run for it... and then what? She wasn't that fast in the long run, and if they caught her, she couldn't fight multiple heavily armed brutes! She couldn't even take on Mido in a fist fight even if she used a deku stick!

She looked around the place noticing how bright it was. The building was all the colour of sand and there was scaffolding all around the insides of the place. There were a few floors with rooms open however... it looked like the place had just been moved into.

Then a man, Blonde, blue eyes and rather foreign looking... the thing that scared her about this man was his race... he was obviously human, not Hylian, Termainian or even Elvish.

"So, what have you brought me today captain?" he asked the guard that unloaded her and the others from the coach. He had a strange accent.

"Take a look" her said and showed him towards the line of captives.

He walked passed some of the captives, examining them. "This one would make fine entertainment" he said and motioned to a rather large captive. A guard took him away and put him in a group with other people his size and lead them away. "No, this one would not last a week..." he said observing a sick looking old lady. A guard with a pike speared the lady and disposed of the body down a pit.

"_Holy Crap! They just killed an old lady! These men are sick!"_

Then the Human came to the man that Saria had spoken with in the coach. "This one is fine..."

Then he moved onto Saria "Hmmm... this one is interesting... you know what... I think I need another slave for myself, the old ones are getting boring." A guard grabbed Saria and pulled her upstairs and threw her in a room on the top floor and locked the door.

She started bashing and kicking the door, she even tried ramming the door with her shoulder but she was just too weak to break through the hard oak door.

"h-hello?" said a voice from another room. Saria looked over at the source and saw a naked girl standing in a doorway. Saria gulped "Uh, who are you?" she asked

"Cremia..." the girl said "Me and my sister Romani used to run Romani Ranch."

"Romani? Where is she?"

"I don't know, sometimes I see her around here, waiting on that... bastard Joseph! However when she's not doing some work for him I don't know where she is."

"Wait... your Cremia! And your sister is Romani!"

"Yeah... and who are you, I've never seen your kind before."

"I am Saria, I... well, I was a Kokiri, I still kina am, I come from Hyrule."

"Hyrule... Hyrule... why does that sound familiar...?"

"Would it help if my bo-" she stopped herself... that was what she wanted they weren't though... yet "If my best friend was Link?"

"Link! He's here in Termina!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah he saved our ranch from monsters and protected one of our milk shipments from bandits two years ago!"

"Cool, I didn't know that!"

Then the door behind Saria slammed "Ladies... a word..."

The guy, Joseph was standing behind them. "Why don't you help this one get settled in and what is your name may I ask?"

"No you may not..."

"Name, now!" he had a whip of sorts hanging on his belt which Saria just noticed.

"Err... Saria."

"Well then, Cremia, go run the girl a bath while I have a nap."

"Fine, but you may not come in... ok?"

"Very well" he sighed

Once Cremia had run Saria's bath, she averted her eyes to let Saria get in.

"Ok, it's all good."

Cremia turned around and picked up Saria's clothing and put it in a pile on the counter. "I'm going to hide your... err... is this armour?" she asked looking at Saria's leather chest guard which was missing half of the sleeves and it's cloth in the tummy area was also ripped off.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm going to hide your armour in your room under your bed under some sheets... I will also hide your underwear in the cupboard here behind these bottles" she opened the cupboard under the counter and put Saria's underwear... well under there **(Lol that's backwards!)**

"Why don't you just leave me my stuff?" Saria asked

"Cuz, Joseph is a sick freak!" Cremia said "He will strip you down to what I'm wearing if you don't be careful! And if I take all of it he will just beat me senseless or... never mind your too young for that."

"Oh..."

The door opened and another girl walked in with a bunch of towels and hung them up, she looked like a younger version of Cremia but wore a bra and panties rather than nothing. Once she was done she looked over at Cremia "Sister, Romani wants to go home..." she said

"Yeah, I know you do... I'm sure someone will save us soon..."

The girl who must have been Romani walked out of the room but before she did Saria noticed how thin she was compared to Cremia.

Cremia noticed Saria's concern "he feeds me well but my sister... not so much, the only reason she is not skin and bones yet is probably because I always sneak her some of my food every meal. I can only spare a small portion without getting caught though..." and she left the room.

Saria pulled the curtains around the tub and finished her bath... once she was finished she noticed Cremia was right, her usual clothing was missing and she checked under the cupboard and retrived her green bra and panties and snuck into her "Room". As far as rooms go this was bull, her "Bed" was a pile of hay suspended a little over the ground by a small frame, the hay had a light sheet over it. She checked under her "bed" and found her armour. Some bits of it were missing, it covered her chest which had started to grow just a bit since she left Hyrule. The cloth was ripped a bit so the leather covered her chest and the green cloth only reached the bottom of her ribs so her stomach was still showing and the sleeves only reached right behind her elbows. The bottom was just a leather belt with a green skirt which reached her knees.

"oh goddess, I pray Link can get here before time is up..." she muttered

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later...<strong>

Since she had gotten there every night Joseph would try to get her into his bedroom, only to be stopped by Cremia who distracted him with herself and the Saria would run to her room and hide under her bed once she heard the sounds coming from his room. _"Whatever he's doing to Cremia, I never want that to happen to me..." _she thought and cried in her arms _"Link, where are you?"_


	7. Sneaky, sneaky

**Poor Saria... well don't worry, it won't be long until Link rescues her! he and Scorch are already on the way! Or are they! Mwahahaha! You'll have to read to find out! :P **

**Review plz plixy plox plz ^-^**

Link was on his stomach following Scorch to the edge of the cliff of ice...

"There it is" Link said "Snowpeak"

Scorch pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked over at the structure "Well if I'm right and she's here we gotta do this quiet... We need help... I'm calling in some back up." He pulled out his radio "Yeah send in Lt. Nikita Makarov (No relation to MW2/3) [he is a temporary OC. Temporary OC's = pop in and out every so often just to help]

A few minutes later a rock fell out of the sky and landed silently back in the mountain village and in 5 minutes another human crawled next to them he was blonde and had grey eyes and wore a white and blue outfit in a funny pattern.

"Hey Mac, what's up?"

"I don't know you called me down." He had a Russian accent

"Right, Link here needs to infiltrate this facility and he will need help."

"Right and you want me to show him the ropes?"

Scorch nodded

"Ok" Makarov took out a small silver device and gave it to Link "Attach this to your clothes"

Link did "now press this button" he pressed the button and his clothes changed into a snowy pattern and he wore a vest with the same colour pattern and a hat with a little flap at the end with the same pattern. He also had a few new weapons...

"Ok now follow Mac, I will provide overwatch."

Mac lead Link down a icy cliff path into the pit surrounding Snowpeak, once at the bottom they found a cliff path leading up a bit... Then it stopped about half way up.

"Ok Link, I want you to use these picks and follow me." he started to scale the ice wall with the picks and spiked shoes.

Link cringed at the climb but really wanted to save Saria so he followed. _"Don't look down, don't look down!"_

"Stop!" Makarov hissed, Link stopped in his tracks and Mac reached up and grabbed something... someone... and pulled the guard off the edge into the pit... no one heard over the blizzard.

"Ok" Scorch said over the radio "Two tangos to your left... the ramp is that way you'll have to hide or take them out at the same time."

"Tangos?" Link asked

"Hostiles." Mac offered

"Huh?"

"Bad guys..." Mac said un-amused and rolled his eyes

"Oh..."

"Ok Link I want you to use that rifle there and peg that guard in the head." Mac quickly went over how to aim and shoot and reload his Sniper rifle and pistol.

They both aimed at a guard each and Mac counted down "One... two... three!"

*Ping, Ping*

Both bodies fell dead with a bullet to the brain. "Nice kill" Scorch said. They threw the bodies over the edge and made it to the ramp. They proceeded up the ramp towards the entrance to the fortress... There was a guard standing on a platform just beside the door. Mac ran at him and chucked him off the platform. Link opened the door with his pistol in one hand and sword in another, there was a set of stairs right in front of them which they followed into the guard's quarters, they were all asleep or on patrol. They snuck through that room and made it into the main room, the circular one in the middle of the fortress. They both ducked into a doorway as a guard passed them... Link jumped out and grabbed him from behind and held a knife to his neck.

"Where is she?" he asked

"W-who?"

"The girl, green haired one, short..."

"I don't know w-who you t-talking about..."

"Then where is your boss's quarters?"

"U-up stairs... M-middle door of the three..."

"Thanks" he chucked the guy at Mac who broke his neck and hid the body.

They proceeded up to the top floor without much trouble, most of the guards were outside. At the top floor Mac and Link stacked up at the door, before entering Mac used a snake like device to peek under the door... then he nodded and Link bashed open the door there were two guards which were each pegged in the head before they could even flinch.

"Search the place" Link said

They split up and searched the entire room...

"She's not here..." Link said solemnly

"Guys!" Scorch came over the radio "Get out, there is a large force headed your way! Just outside, 5 wagons just pulled up they have at least 30 extra foot mobiles and a... is that a cannon? And... Oh shit! *Static*"

"Scorch! Scorch! Are you ok, do you copy!"

*static*

"Shit, let's get out... now! Hope you like climbing..." Mac smashed out a window and attached a rappel hook to the bed post and jumped out the window, slowing down near the end... Link hesitantly followed. Mac held a finger up to his mouth and pointed down... two guards just below them.

Link understood and they both dropped down on them and backstabbed them.

They made their way to the bridge, the storm was dyeing down, and they needed to move fast! The wagons have dispersed and the way was clear... Link could see the area that Scorch had been, it had been blasted clean off the mountain! The emergency rendezvous was back at the mountain village in front of the Blacksmith.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Link and Mac made it to the village and found Scorch sitting on the stairs of the blacksmith clutching his side.

"You ok man?" Mac asked

"Just head back up, I'll be fine..."

Mac shrugged and called in a drop ship to pick him up so he could get back home.

"What happened?" Link asked

"Explosive cannon shot... got a bit of shrapnel but I'm fine... can you pass me my medkit?"

Link grabbed the medkit that was lying in the snow and handed it to Scorch who took his hand of his side to open the kit... Link realised that the wound was actually allot worse than Scorch let on.

"Uh, should your entire side be red?" he asked

"I've had worse..." he shrugged and applied some blue gel and injected himself with the same stuff he had used on Saria. The wound closed up but his side was still red with blood.

"C'mon, it would take a nuke to stop me now!" Scorch proclaimed proudly. And headed down the mountain with Link following yelling "What the hell's a nuke!"

They made it to the bottom of the mountain where Tatl and Kael were waiting for them. "So she wasn't there huh?" Kael asked

Link shook his head...

"Link, think, is there anywhere else here that would be a good setup for an evil ruler?" Scorch asked

"Uh... well, there is Great bay temple, Woodfall temple... oh I know... why not the mayor's office!" he suggested like a smart ass.

"Seriously, we were already at Woodfall, and Great bay... is there anywhere else?" said Kael

"Ikana canyon?"

Everyone looked up at Link... and Link understood they all started running towards Great Bay, they would need Sev for this one...

**I am REEEEAAALLY sorry for such a short chapter, but I want to break it up a bit more... again... really sorry :(**

**AH! you know what! i think i will put up the next chapter just cuz this one is so damn short... now review so i don't regret it :P**


	8. Prepare to be pwnd

**Will Link and the others find Sev? Will Romani and Cremia ever get home? And will Saria remain a virgin? I know ALL the answers but I'm sure as hell not sharing! Mwahahaha! Oh yeah plz review ^-^**

* * *

><p>Saria curled up under her bed only wearing her thin cloth shirt (her armour was "Misplaced", she is wearing the cloth from under her armour) and her panties <strong>[why is it I always have a problem typing that one word! Panties! See it wasn't that hard... *insert lame that's what she said joke here*]<strong>

It had been almost a month since her capture (three weeks) and things were not going well... nearly every day the pedophiliac pervert Joseph would try to get Saria to strip for him or he would just steal some of her clothing if he was not in a good mood. And ever since her first day there, almost every day she could hear Cremia's screams coming from Joseph's bedroom. She didn't know what he did to her, and frankly she didn't want to know...

Every now and then she would see Cremia's little sister Romani walking around doing all of Joseph's bullshit and she would try to talk to her. Turns out that the day she was captured was only a few days before her birthday, so she was 13 as of a month and a week ago.

"Tell me about yourself..." Saria had asked her one day to keep her mind off of the sounds coming from the bedroom.

"Oh, Romani doesn't do much... I just used to play around the ranch, once I turned 13 sister said that I could get my milk bar membership, but as you can see..."

"Yeah, no milk for you or me..."

"Only milk for the jackass!"

"Excuse me?"

"Jackass, Joey, I call him that to piss him off..."

"But what did you say about-"

"Milk? Well one day we were getting the milk shipment ready and then the milkman was supposed to come, but he didn't. Instead a covered wagon come up and captured Romani and sister... he had said he had wanted a steady supply of our special Château milk, but not Romani type, as it was named... no he wanted Château Romani's sister..."

"Oh... Do you know what he does in there?"

Romani shook her head. "What about you? Tell me about you."

"Well, I am a Kokiri, we come from a place called the Kokiri forest, hence the name, normaly we are supposed to be eternal children, but then I, the ambitious one... wanted to be normal like everyone else... heh, I guess you think I'm pretty stupid to leave eternal childhood behind, we could play all day and had little responsibilities... well mostly haha..."

"Who did you leave for?"

"Huh?"

"Romani may refer to herself in the third person, but she is not stupid... so who did you leave for?"

"My best friend..."

Romani finished "Link?"

"Y-yes..."

"You chose well... I knew Grasshopper once"

"Grasshopper?"

"Didn't sister tell you?"

"Oh yeah, the ranch from 'them' saving the milk, yeah I remember"

"Romani wishes she could be you... he is cute isn't he?"

Saria smiled "Yes... he is..."

For the first time in the two months she'd been there Romani smiled "So, tell Romani... have you kissed him yet?"

"What! No... Well... almost, but we were interrupted."

"Has he changed at all over the years?"

"Well, he is still the some loveable boy I knew from the day I met him... but probably I thought of him differently then... and he still wears that same green tunic and retarded hat!"

They both laughed softly

"Romani thinks you are lucky to have him..."

"Not yet... I don't even know if he knows where I am..."

They sat there in silence for a while until the door to Joseph's bedroom opened and he stepped out... immediately Saria and Romani looked busy. He walked outside the front door and headed down stairs.

(Following Joseph)

He walked down a set of stair and entered the second door on his left into a room with three other's in it.

"Mental-gen" he said

"F**k off" Said Max

They all sat down around a round table, there were also two guards standing near the entrance.

"So, we all know what we are doing?" Joseph asked

"Yeah" Said Charles "I'm taking over the army we've assembled and we will be moving on the nearby kingdom within the month"

"And I'm in charge of Clocktown while you chill here and get laid 24/7!" finished Max

"Pretty much..." Joseph admitted and pulled out a few bottles of beer. "To all out successes and those yet to come!"

"Hell yeah!"

They clanked their bottles and drank a toast

(Back with Saria)

"What's he doing?" Saria asked Cremia, Romani had gone off to do something.

"he usually goes and hangs out with his buddies down stairs and drinks allot... he hasn't done that since you got here... but when he does get back either I'm going through the usual routine or your screwed... I'd hide if I were you... and Saria?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what sex is?"

"Not really... No."

"Well, you see when a man loves a woman, they usually "have sex" in order to reproduce, normally this is the case, however you know Joseph... I don't love him, but that is exactly what he does to me... forced sex, this is called rape and the reason he does this... is because sex is very pleasurable, under certain circumstances, but Joseph on the other hand doesn't give a f**k about whether or not the girl wants to do it or not. So I want you to realize that when he gets back... after all the times he has tried to get you to go in his bedroom and do what I have just told you... once he gets back all drunk there will be little stopping him from completely raping you! So the moment you hear that door open... hide!"

Saria's lip quivered "I-I don't want to have sex with... with him!"

"HA! Like you not wanting is going to stop him! I have said the same thing and even when he is sober he still does that to me... and not that I want to scare you, I just want you to understand the severity of this... and I am also assuming you are still a virgin?"

"What does that mean?"

"Have you ever 'done it' before?"

"No"

"Then you are a virgin, one who is still clean and unspoiled, who has never had sex before.

"Yes..."

"Well then if he does manage to rape you, it will hurt... allot... especially because you are so small and he is so... 'Big'..."

"So what do I do?"

"I told you... when he comes in that door I will try to get his attention before he starts looking for you... maybe then we will be able to save your innocence from him a while longer..."

*Creak*

"Hide!" Cremia hissed...

Saria bolted from the main room and dove under her bed...

Joseph walked through the front door, sure enough he was a bit... tipsy...

"Hey, Joe, I know you were just out with the guys celebrating whatever it is you celebrate, so if I figured I may as well treat you..." Cremia started

Joseph completely ignored her "Where's the new one!" he demanded

"I dunno, she just went off to do some work elsewhere."

Joseph must not have believed her, because he stormed into the room Saria was hiding in and searched the closet in front of the bed.

"Where is she?"

"I told you I don't know..."

"Lies!"

Saria got a bit of dust in her nose _"Uh-oh... no... Don't sneeze... don't sneeze! Ahhh, thank the goddesses... uh-oh..."_

*Ah-tiw*

Joseph turned around and reached under the bed and pulled Saria out. "You lied! You will be punished! Along with your sister!"

"But she didn't do anything!"

Joseph hit her across the face "I don't care!" and hit her again

"Stop it!" Saria wailed

Joseph just pulled her along to his bedroom...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Scorch looked through his thermal binoculars while he lay on his stomach between his brother Sev and Kael "Ok, looks like we got 20 plus on the ground floor, another 10 on the second, 10 more on the third and only 3 on the top... I see multiple other heat signatures but they look like slaves... ah, top floor! I see four heat sigs, that may be Saria and the other captives... and that one is dragging Saria, he must be the boss... oh shit..."

"What?" asked Sev

"This is not good, if we want Saria to come out of this still retaining her innocent "nature" then we gotta move... now! Link! Tatl! Get ready to move, I'm gonna tell Fix that we're ready!"

**I HATE SHORT CHAPTERS! When I get under 2000 words in a single chapter I get very sad :(**

**And before you say anything, yes I know that chapter was mostly dialogue! Again... :(**

**(i put two chapters out at the same time, deal with it there won'd be another for a couple days) [2 to 3]**


	9. You have been terminated

**PLZ! I beg to the forces that be! Gimme 'nuff material to make a decent chapter that's at least 7 pages PLZPLZPLZ! And may they also convince people to review!**

**(i changed my mind and figured i would put one out tomorow anyways so why not today? don't expect this every time, I'm going easy on you guys :P)**

* * *

><p>It had all happened so quickly... Saria had been hiding under her bed when Joseph came in a bit drunk and hit Cremia and dragged Saria into his bedroom, which was where she now was, laying on her back on his bed, clinging onto her clothing for dear life. She still had a thin green cloth top on which only covered down to the bottom of her ribs and panties on and her bra <strong>(yeah it's kina weird how Kokiri wear bras? I guess its just cuz they wanna? Hell I dunno!). <strong>

"Noooo!" Saria screamed "get away from me!" she wrapped her arms around her chest and crossed her legs and rolled on her side into a ball.

"I will force you out if I have to!" Joseph yelled he forced her out of her ball and pinned her arms on either side on her above her head.

"Stop! Please!" she begged

"No" he mocked her voice and pinned her legs with his knees.

Saria struggled under his weight but couldn't budge. She tried to squirm out but that caused to much pain and may have torn a rib out if she tried hard enough. He was sitting on her stomach pinning her arms with his knees and legs with his feet.

He loosened his pants and pulled out something and Saria whimpered.

"_Holy crap! He expects for that thing to fit inside of me!"_

"Please... stop!" she pleaded

"Oh, this is gonna be good, a nice tight one, I love 'em"

Saria cried "Please! Stop!"

"Stop? I haven't even begun!" and he ripped of Saria's shirt and she screamed.

"Link..." she sobbed "Where are you?"

"Ah... here we go... now to remove what's blocking me" and he was just about to slide her panties aside just a bit when he looked up...

"What's that sound?"

*Chk-chk-chk-chk-chk*

"Huh?"

Outside faint gunshots could be heard... but these ones were too rapid to be any current firearms.

The *chk-chk* sound got louder

Voices of the guards could now be heard faintly "Shoot! Shoot the flying demon!"

"Demon!" Joseph wondered as the sound got louder... then a sound like a streaking arrow was heard but much louder, like an arrow with propellers attached to it.

Then...

*KA-BOOM* the whole side of the room exploded and Romani and Cremia ran into the room. "What was that!"

Once the dust cleared Saria looked up... the thing making the chopping sound was some sort of weird metal bird... but some one familiar was in the front of it. It had things sticking out of it like gun barrels and a side door with seats inside. It was kept up by a large metal blade spinning faster than Saria could have imagined.

"Fixer!" Saria wailed

"Hey guys! This is a rescue mission! Now if you don't mind me rushing you... Jump!"

He turned the metal bird sideways and a rope ladder dropped from the bird. Joseph was starting to recover from the explosion...

Seeing no choice Saria jumped off the building, catching the rope ladder hanging from the thing and climbing up inside the metal bird... followed by Cremia and Romani. They were then greeted by another familiar face.

Sev walked in with Link from the front of the bird.

"Here" Sev said and tossed Saria, Cremia and Romani a sheet to cover themselves with.

"Where are Scorch and the fairies?"

"They'll catch up, they are planting a little present for your host... oh look there they are..."

Fixer lowered the bird and Scorch, Tatl and Kael jumped in and they took off again.

"I'll get you Saria! I'll get you and kill all your friends too!" Yelled Joseph from the top of the tower.

"NOT IF I CAN SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Scorch hollered back over a megaphone and held up a small remote of some sorts "NOW YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO SAY YER PRAYRES!" and pressed a button on the remote... "Now Link, you get to see what a nuke is... it's small by comparison to a full sized one though..."

Fixer punched it out of there and they were halfway between Clocktown and Stone tower when the bomb went off in a magnificent mushroom cloud...

"Shit!" Screamed Fixer and red lights flicked on inside the bird and a loud beeping noise went off rapidly as they spun out of control.

"F**k, we weren't outside the full blast radius!" Scorch yelled over the siren

"Hold it! Hold it!"

Slowly but surely Fixer righted themselves. "RPMs good, altitude adequate, systems online, fuel at 80 percent... alright... we're good now..."

They started to cruise over Clocktown...

"Where are we going?" Saria asked "We only have a week left until I die..."

"We're taking you home, turns out the tunnel is just a shortcut from hyrule to Termina but by flight you can reach Hyrule faster... and might I present you with the Blackhawk helicopter?" Scorch motioned to the bird they were in.

"Cool" muttered Cremia, a bit scared.

Scorch smiled "Don't worry we won't do anything to you..."

"Could you drop me and my sister off at our ranch please?"

"I'm sorry... Cremia was it? Yeah... that was it, let's just say I don't like burnt steak..."

"Gone?" Cremia had tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it meant allot to you... but if it helps I have an offer for you..." he whispered something in her ear

"Thank you, I will accept if Romani agrees as well." She whispered what Scorch had said into Romani's ear.

"Yeah!" Romani perked up.

Cremia laughed...

* * *

><p><strong>Almost two days later...<strong>

The group would touch down at night to rest up and eat and eat again in the morn, but then would spend the whole day in the sky the rest of the time and Fixer had brought extra fuel cans. On the evening of the 2nd day they sighted Hyrule field... Link dug around in his bag and found an extra tunic and offered it to Saria, even though it was just a bit big she took it.

They landed next to the forest entrance and let Saria, Link and Scorch off, the others had some work to do before they would meet up with them outside the forest the next day. Upon their entry into the forest everyone crowded around Saria and Link. Scorch had changed into his Middle Ages armour and stood off to the side. Saria actually scared herself, she was a between and half to two inches taller than all the Kokiri and they noticed it to, she had even started to develop her more 'womanly' parts of her body which confused a few of the Kokiri. She also had no faint green glow around her and her skin was more coloured. when she was asked why she looked so much different she simply replied "I plan to lead a full, normal life... even if it means death eventually."

"Saria! Your are an idiot! Why would you give up your immortality! It's what makes you a Kokiri! You are banished from the woods forever!" Mido yelled

Most of the other Kokiri glared at him "She may not be able to live here anymore" one said "But she can stay the night and make regular visits if she wishes! This is Saria you're talking about, whether she looks strange or not she is technically still one of us... besides... I'd love to hear some stories from time to time about the world out there."

Mido looked uncomfortable about this... "Fine, which raises the question why did Link stay here all this time?" and he walked away

Saria headed to the Great Deku Tree and knelt in front of it.

"Ah, Saria, I hope your quest was a success?"

"Yes it was, but I am afraid tomorrow I must leave the forest. I came to see you to fulfil the journey..."

"Then let it be finished, do you Saria of the Kokiri, the forest borne, fully wish to lead a mortal life, to forsake immortality and to one day die like anyone else... yet in all the darkness of a mortal life, I see a light... a chance to have a family of your own. One who you love and who loves you back... I can see you will find a nice man and eventually have children of you own... is this Saria... what you want? To eventually succumb to death, be it illness or age, but to also have a loving family of your own?"

"Yes... I do sir..."

"Then let it be... the quest is finished... I hope you lead a good life... Saria" and he went quiet. Saria yawned and went back to her old house and the moment she hit the bed she fell asleep...

**(Yes! Now we get to add a bit of proper romance to this fic! For more than one couple! And who's the other couple? Oh you'll see!)**

In the morning she packed up all her things and gave them to Scorch who said he would meet them out on the field... she wandered around looking for Link and stopped to talk to a few of her friends before leaving. Then she saw Tatl and Kael fly down from the trees...

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Listen!" Tatl called and floated next to Saria "You gotta see the place Fixer has rigged up for you!"

"He built a house for me?"

"Not just any house... you'll see... now me and Kael are gonna go visit some of our old friends, we'll meet you at the place!"

Saria nodded and smiled, she headed towards the forest exit where she saw Link. She was now wearing her usual green tunic and headband which were already getting just a tiny bit small but still fit well still.

"Hey Link... are you ready?"

"Yeah... let's go..."

Some of the Kokiri gathered near them and wished them goodbye as they headed out...

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the rope bridge, then Saria stepped in front of Link.

"Link... I never got to say thank you..."

"It wasn't really me, Scorch and the others saved the day..."

"But you helped, and you were the one that lead them to me..."

"Well, you're welcome, but like I said we-" Saria put a finger to his lips

She went on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "I thought we went over this... we're more than friends." And she drew her head back so she could see his face... then they kissed. Saria felt light headed and Link's stomach had butterflies in it. Link put his hands behind Saria's head and pulled her deeper and Saria put her arms around his neck.

Saria took her mouth away from Link's "Link, I never got to finish what I was going to say back on the beach..."

"_I think I know what you were going to say"_ Link thought

Then in unison they both said those three words "I love you"

Saria went bright red and Link smiled

Saria stared at Link dreamily "You do?"

"Yes Saria, though I didn't know it at first... I kina got an explanation on feelings and then I understood what my feelings for you meant... and you really love me?"

"Turns out ever since your return from Termina the first time... I just didn't know it then."

Link brushed some hair out of Saria's face. "Saria..."

"Link..."

They kissed again... a few Kokiri had been watching them leave, a few were disturbed and left but three others had stayed, Saria's close friends, were watching them. They now understood why she wanted to leave and they continued back to the village... Also in the shadows in elvish form, Tatl and Kael watched them, they wore their tunics and Tatl sighed "They are perfect for each other..."

Kael agreed "I'm sure they will be happy..." and leaned against the cliff side, he noticed that Tatl was a few inches shorter than him.

"Yeah... now what about me?" she mused

"What are you getting at?" Kael asked

"I mean, if Link is technically my kid and Saria is yours, then would it be weird for their fairy guardians to get together?"

"I-I-I-I don't know..."

"Well, let's find out" Tatl leaned over and kissed Kael, pushing him against the rocks.

Kael pushed her away and sighed "What's wrong?" Tatl asked

Kael was silent for a while before concluding "You're right, I don't see anything wrong... and where did you learn kiss like tha-"

Tatl cut him off by kissing him again...

(Back with Link and Saria)

They had broken the kiss and Saria rested her head on Link's shoulder and they held hands letting them hang below their waists. "Link, I love you" now that she had gotten the words out she felt like she couldn't say them enough.

"I love you too, Saria."

Saria wanted to go back to kissing him and put her arms around Link's neck again and got the stupid guy to kiss her again. But this time Saria licked Link's lips while they kissed, Link took this as a signal and opened his mouth and their tongues fought. While they did this Saria's legs shook like Link was sucking the energy out of her... in his own way he was. The feel of their tongues clashing and their lips connecting and Link's hands on the back of her head and rubbing her neck. Finally Saria pulled away for a breath and a line of saliva was hanging between her and Link's mouths. Saria wiped her mouth and blushed and Link wiped his. "Link... let's go home now."

"Whatever you wish..." he laughed "how could I say no to that face?" and Saria went even redder as he stroked her cheek with tips of his fingers.

Together they held hands and walked over the rope bridge and left the Kokiri forest, their old home, and didn't look back...

**There will be more! The bad guy may be gone but we still have a relationship to work out and some drama to throw in here... don't worry, I'm not exactly going to make this easy for them... yet.**

**PS: XT, if your still reading then have I convinced you to continue yet? Or do you wanna see the absolute end first?**


	10. A new home

**(The A/N is out for lunch, sorry for the inconvenience, but he leaves his regards: Review!)**

Link and Saria emerged from the forest, still holding hands when Fixer landed to pick them and Scorch up.

"So where are we going?" Saria asked

"To that place I built... you'll see it, then again, you may not..." Fixer said

They flew towards a part of the forest that Saria or Link had never been, it was right on the edge of Hyrule field. They flew just about two kilometres into the forest and landed in a small clearing. Link helped Saria out of the "Heli" as Scorch and Fixer called it and they followed Fixer into the forest and after a 5 minute walk they found a thin dirt trail, just big enough for a small wagon or two or three horses side by side to go on. They followed this trail deeper into the forest and then they found a small hatch in a small dirt hill and Fixer opened it and climbed down.

"What's this?" Link asked

"Your house..." Scorch replied blankly

"We live in the ground?"

"No, not quite... oh you'll see!"

They climbed down the ladder and it was pitch black at the bottom... until Fixer hit a switch and the room filled with a purple light. There were these four shafts that flowed with what looked like purple energy. On two of these shafts the current went up, while on the others it went down, one into the ground but the other had a grate on it.

"Follow me." Fixer said and walked towards the middle left shaft and stepped in and was whisked upwards.

"Oh, no he didn't! Did he!" Scorch stepped in "Woo-hoo!" he yelled and flew up as well.

Saria hesitantly followed and Link did as well... on the way up Link did his best to stop himself from staring up Saria's skirt. Then they reached the top and there was a window in the room they were in that reached from one side to the other, they were in a hall of some sort. Saria peeked out and squeaked and pointed outside. Link looked out and saw they were high above the trees, he could see Castletown and LonLon ranch and even Lake hylia from here and death mountain of course!

"Hey over here!" Fixer called

They followed the sound of his voice, once they were out of the energy lift the could have gone two ways, left or right they went right and found Fixer sitting on a couch while Scorch sat on a stool next to a counter which was part of the kitchen and Sev was rooting through and ice cooler.

The main room had a red couch in the middle with another red 'Loveseat' **(two person couch... for the durps who don't know) **next to it at an angle so they both faced a brown wooden table in the middle with a scented candle on it, the floor was black hard wood. Then behind the couch there was the kitchen with counters along the back and surrounding the room itself, while there was no wall between it and the living room so people could just sit in the living room on the stools and eat at the counters. The kitchen used grey tiles on the floor. There was also a silver box with two doors on it and a smaller black one that had a door on it that opened vertically. They at least recognized that one as an oven of some sort, also in one of the counters there was a sink. Beside the kitchen and right diagonally of the living room was a space with a bigger table and a few chairs around it, the dining table obviously, it also had a black hard wood floor... along the wall to the left of the living room were three doors that lead to bedrooms and a bathroom. If they had gone to the left they would have been taken upstairs to a straight hallway and on either side would be two doors leading to more bed rooms and there would be one more straight ahead which led to a bathroom and just to the right of that was another set of stairs with rooms that had yet to be finished yet... but... there would also be ANOTHER, set of stairs which took you to the roof which had a iron fence around the top so you didn't fall off. **(I hate longwinded descriptions, especially if I am the one describing!)**

"Fixer... this is amazing!" Saria exclaimed "how did you build all this!"

"A little thing I like to call, Minecraft!"

"What...?"

"Just kidding... it actually took allot of work, but I was able to get a bit of help... and they don't call me Fixer for nothing!"

Scorch laughed "Yeah, just give him a bobby pin and an elastic band and he should be able to make something that will blow your mind!"

"No, that would be an exaggeration... I'm flattered none the less... oh by the way, I hope you are aware of your roommates?"

"Who?" Saria asked

Then Cremia and Romani came downstairs "Hi guys!" Romani exclaimed she wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans (like a modern day rancher!) "Since there is no ranch to go home to me and sister are going to stay with you guys, sister will work at this LonLon ranch on hyrule field. Cremia stuck with her usual white and blue ranch dress.

"Oh, cool" Link said

"Yeah... just great..." Saria muttered under her breath.

"And Tatl and Kael will stay as well mind you" Scorch added

"Where are they anyways?" Saria asked

Just then they flew up the energy lift in elf form "Flying feels weird when I have no wings..." Tatl said and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Where were you guys? You're like an hour late..."

Tatl seemed to shake off her dizziness and simply replied "Err... we got caught up with something..." it seemed like her cheeks were going a bit red. **(No, they didn't do it :P) **

"Sev has work to do off world, as do me and Fixer, but me and him we will be staying for a while longer to help you guys settle in." Said Scorch

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later" Sev said and headed towards the "Down" Energy lift.

"Hey, bye Sev." Saria said and gave him a hug, Sev ruffled her hair and then shook Link's hand.

"See ya later kid..." and he when down.

"Where will he go?" Saria asked

"Fixer installed a portal in the basement so we could quickly travel back and forth... if you want you can go through and have a look around, we would accompany you of course..." Scorch offered

"Nah, maybe later..."

Scorch got up and showed them some of the cool things that Fixer had installed around the house/tower/place. One room on the third floor had a small white box handing from the ceiling and a black leather couch on a light brown fuzzy carpet. He flicked on the white box and an image appeared on the wall. He said that media was a big thing back where they came from, and Fixer thought it would be cool if they had some of their tech installed into the house, so along with a media room he had installed showers, electric ovens, modern fridges, radio, computers, and even security locks that required a key card.

"Wait, how will no one see this place? It's huge!" Saria asked

Apparently they had already had this talk with Cremia and Romani because they just sighed and replied that Fixer had built a cloaking device in the tower that made it invisible unless you were close enough. You would have to be at least 100 meters or so away/close to see it. Fixer showed them a picture of what the tower looked like from the outside. It was actually fairly low but seemed high up, it looked like a renaissance building on the outside. In the basement there was also more cool stuff that they would show them later.

They headed back into the living room where Cremia and Tatl were making dinner while Romani sat on the one of the stools watching them and Kael was napping on the couch. Saria snuck next to him...

"HEY KAEL, WAKE UP!" she yelled

"Ahhh!" he yelled and fell off the couch, and he pointed a finger straight up and held his arm out. "Why... you... little! Argh! Damnit!" he exclaimed and put his chin on his hand and tapped the floor with his free hand. Saria giggled.

Once dinner was done, they had mixed vegetables and rice with white chicken breast fillets. Tatl, Kael, Link, Saria, Romani and Cremia sat at the table while Scorch and Fixer sat on the stools. Scorch grabbed some black sauce from the fridge and poured a little on his chicken.

"What's that?" Link asked

"Teriyaki sauce... it's not half bad, it's got a sweet taste to it." He said and handed him the bottle and he put a little on his food and Scorch was right, it made it taste very sweet.

While everyone ate they would talk allot about either recent events or plans for the future. Cremia wanted to go back to the rancher life while Romani wanted to go into Castletown and do something there, Tatl agreed with this... she wanted to go shopping in Castletown someday and somehow had convinced Kael to go with her just by batting her eye lashes at him. Saria had her suspicions about the two at this point.

Once they were all finished eating Scorch yawned and Fixer had bags under his eyes... "Well, me and Fix are going to sleep, I'm on the room on the far left and Fix had the far right if anyone needs us..." they both went up stairs and the rest of them hung out in the living room. Romani and Cremia sat on the love seat and Link, Saria and Tatl sat on the couch while Kael leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Saria? Romani want to know if you're happy now?" said Romani

"What do you mean?" Saria replied

Romani gestured to Link who was staring out the window.

"Oh, yes, of course I am... right Link?" she playfully jabbed him

"Oww, yeah of course... and that jab was kina unnecessary." Link said

Saria laughed and kissed him shortly "What about you two?" she asked Tatl

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think of me deaf and blind, I noticed how you two look at each other now, and you didn't a week ago!"

Tatl blushed and Kael looked away "Err... yeah we meant to tell you that sooner or later"

"How long?"

Kael looked back "Only since this morning actually!"

"Hey, that's the same time... were you guys watching us!"

Kael whistled and Tatl was all like "Oh, look at the time!" and she dragged Kael with her into one of the rooms.

Saria looked a bit steamed.

"So who that Fixer guy, how do you know him, are you related?" Cremia asked Saria

"No, I knew him since three months ago, he helped me lose my immortality and got me and Link together. But I sorta think of him as a brother, or cousin..."

"He's kina hot..." Cremia said

"What? How old are you again?"

"17"

"Fixer is 15..."

"Oh... well... I still think he's kina hot..."

Romani looked at her sister and stated "Romani thinks the brown haired one is cute."

"No you don't." Cremia said sternly.

"Yes, I do"

Cremia sighed "How old is he?"

"Scorch? 14." Said Link

"No, he would be too old for you anyways."

"Awww..." Romani whined (she's 13 for those who forget)

"Well, I'm going to bed... g'night you guys" Saria said and headed upstairs, the first room on the right was hers. She removed the majority of her clothing so she only wore her underwear and got into bed. This was the first time she was comfortable with sleeping like this in a long time. But then Link entered...

"Hey Saria..."

"_Eek" _"Y-yes Link?"

"I think we are sharing this room, Cremia and Romani are sharing the other one."

"Oh... ok then..." _"Damn, this is gonna be awkward..."_

"And Saria, do you mind how I sleep? I am usually shirtless..."

"Oh sure, that's fine"

Link removed his tunic and got into bed and was surprised a few moments later when Saria brushed her leg against his that she wasn't wearing the bulk of her clothing either.

"S-Saria?"

"It's ok Link, I don't mind if you don't... I didn't know you were going to sleep with me tonight..."

"Oh, that's fine... now I think there is something we need to do."

"Wh-" Link kissed her and she sank into him, calming down and relaxing. She took Link's hand and moved it along her side, once she let go he kept rubbing her side. She traced her finger down his torso making him shiver. She parted from him and pressed her head into his bare chest and Link stopped rubbing her and pulled her into an embrace. Saria moved her head and found a spot where she was comfortable and closed her eyes. "I love you Link..." she said sleepily and drifted off. Link could hear her adorable little breathing while she slept. Link kissed her cheek "I Love you too" he smirked "Just wish you'd stay awake long enough to let me finish saying that..." and he yawned and fell asleep still holding onto her.

**Oh, c'mon, who doesn't think that the Saria/Link pairing is the cutest? There should really be more fans of the pairing, there seem to be allot on Devinart? I would start a long winded explanation on why the pairing is the best, but then I would probably bore you all to suicide but before that you grope about how I'm wrong or how I missed certain points or even call me a pedo, so I won't enlighten you... man, I feel weird today... anyways...**

**I am thinking at least 5 more chapters... I hope for at least that, maybe more if I have time and inspiration enough!**

**Oh yeah, BTW, review! Or else...**

**FUS RO DAH! (Didn't work did it? Damn... ah well) [starts singing the Skyrim theme] {IT'S STUCK IN MAH HEAD!}**

**[Holy crap, I have more views for this than when I had my lemons out! i think the SaLink paring is more populer than people let on.]**

**PS: Holy shit! what is this! Forged in gods very flames, do mine eyes, tell me lies, a new Elder scrolls game! Time is nigh! I must fly! venture forth on my quest! goodbye ma, goodbye pa, and goodbye girlfriends breasts! i'll be off Azeroth! catch you later Hyrule! i'll be gone, Albion I'm no longer your fool! other crap filled the gap while i waited to begin. the adventure of my life in the land of skyriiiiiim! *Bonner***


	11. Learning the ropes

**I'm over my Starcraft and Warcraft obsession now... now it's Skyrim and Minecraft! Lol...**

**Oh yeah... I'll stop myself before I ramble like last time... hehe - ^_^ -**

* * *

><p>Saria woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then noticed that she was right next to Link, and they were both half naked... she blushed and poked Link "Link... wake up" she said softly.<p>

"No... just... just 5 more minutes..." he muttered

"Link, if you get up I will have a surprise for you..." she taunted

"I... don't want a surprise... and if you think about dumping water on me..."

"Do you remember where you are?"

"I'm at home and you, Saria, are trying to get me up so you can make me do some menial task in the forest..."

Saria giggled, it had happened once or twice... "You may want to get an update..."

"Huh?" finally he opened his eyes and saw Saria sitting with her back against the headboard, her torso above the covers. He noticed she was only wearing her underwear "Am I high or did I really just sleep with you half naked?"

Saria giggled again "No, silly... you do remember what happened yesterday morning, right?"

"Oh yeah... I think this happened" he kissed her.

Once he had pulled away Saria smiled and said "Yeah, something along the lines of that..."

Saria pulled Link into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him again. "Damn, I really should cut down on my Link intake..." she laughed

"You can never have enough though!" Link replied a bit cheeky

"I guess not" she sank back into the bed and felt Link rub her belly.

"Your skin is so smooth..."

Saria went red in the cheeks "Thanks... I think..."

Link started touching Saria's skin with the tips of his fingers and Saria started to laugh a bit "Liiink, stop that tickles... hehe, stoooop..." then Saria tickled him back, they went back and forth laughing quite a bit until they got tired...

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Link asked

"Maybe we finish the tour of the place and then go into to Lake Hylia, like you promised"

"Sure, and I'll pack snacks right?"

They both laughed.

They both got dressed, Saria looked in her closet and found her usual clothing along with a few different styles she had never seen. Sure there were t-shirts and fabric pants, but there were also these heavy looking long sleeved shirts with hoods on them, sweaters or hoodies. There were also an assortment of these rougher looking pants with lots of pockets in them, there were three pairs, one was olive green and the other was more forest green while the third was a camouflaged pattern of green, brown and black. Still, she stuck with her usual tunic and skirt for today, along with her hair band. Link also wore his usual tunic.

They walked out of their room and heard sounds coming from upstairs, they went up to check it out. They found Scorch sitting on the couch holding a red paddle like thing with sticks on it and a green light in the middle and lots of buttons.

"F**king juggernauts! I shot him like 50 times with a Barrett 50. Cal! DIEEE!" he yelled as on the projector screen some guy was shooting a large tank man with a big gun.

"What are you doing?" Link asked

"Playing COD"

"Cod?"

"Oh sorry, Call of Duty: Modern warfare 2... Oh f**K this shit... Rage quit!" he turned off a white box and threw the thing called a "Controller" on the couch. "I swear, I played this with my cousin, and we tried multiple strategies and no matter what the damn juggernaut would come barrelling out with a freakin' SAW and rape our asses... no matter what! And we were on Veteran" **(it's true and you know it)**.

* * *

><p>They went down stairs to the living room and had breakfast, Fixer and the others weren't up yet.<p>

Then Scorch took Link and Saria to the basement to finish showing them their "Digs" they went down two sets of grav lifts (gravity lifts) and there was a set of iron halls leading in three directions; left, right or straight.

Scorch went right and showed them the first room, it was... nothing... just a pure white room with nothing in it... well, there was a black see through box that you could sit in but nothing else.

"What's this?" Saria asked

Scorch went over to a switch and flicked it and the room lit up and Scorch stepped into the center and a sword appeared in his hands, but he wasn't wearing his armour with his AI in it. Then someone else materialized in front of him with a sword, they fought and Scorch dispatched him and the man dematerialized and vanished.

"Virtual Room, you can come down here and practise anything you want, be it combat, acrobatics, climbing, magic or even driving. We had these back home on Reach II, cuz Saria, I think you need to work on your fighting skills..."

Saria smirked "Hey, he had a big axe!"

Scorch rolled his eyes with a smile and went to the next room. It was a gymnasium of sorts. (Picture your average school gym and have the basic idea) then the next room had a huge rack of weapons on the wall and on the side opposite of the wall was a giant empty space with coloured circles or dummies and other props scattered about it. Saria walked up to one of the stalls lining the low wall that separated the empty space from them. She found what looked like a mini boomerang and picked it up observing it features, it was completely metal and had a switch right where it curved. She pulled the switch and yelped as the pistol made a loud sound and dropped it and it fired again and Scorch jumped and the bullet made a hole in the wall behind him.

"Careful! You coulda taken out a toe..."

Once Saria regained her breath she muttered her apologies.

They continued the tour, there were still a few rooms left.

Then next one had nothing to do with violence or physical activity... "A library?" Saria asked

"Yeah, if you look hard enough, I'm sure you can find out anything you need to know... books and scrolls on magic, weapons, biology, physics, astronomy, chemistry, history, fiction, graphic, anime and more... even simple things!" he pulled out a book that read on the cover "Cooking for dummies" another said "Walking 101" and one even said "If you're confused, this book won't help you"

"ok..." Link said

They moved onto the last one, it had three objects on raising platforms. These objects were; a Wagon, a Speeder like they had seen Scorch call in before he changed it to wagon mode and the last was the metal bird that Fixer flew earlier.

"We can store transportation here, I can bring it up via lift if we need it... however I warn you, you two have access to all the areas on this floor except this one 24/7. I don't want one of you messing with the fusion reactor in, oh say; Fixer's 1954 Chev 2... That would be bad highly radioactive..."

"Radioactive?" Saria asked "That sounds bad"

"Radioactive, like mutate you, make you sick, as in, incurable sick... or you die, or if you have REEEAALY bad luck, turn you into a ghoul, or walking corpse with faces like ground beef!"

"I don't like this room anymore!"

"Haha, I'm messing with ya! There isn't nearly enough in the reactor of that car, but you might feel sick to the stomach and it's a pain to clean up."

They headed back "uplift" and found Kael, Tatl and Fixer up. Romani and Cremia had gone off to LonLon ranch a few minutes ago.

Tatl and Kael were going to go into Castletown and get some stuff and Fixer had to finish up a bit of work on the place. Scorch said he had to leave the next day, so he would help Fixer... uh... fix the place up.

"What are you two going to do?" Tatl asked

"Me and Link are going to Lake Hylia." Saria replied

Tatl bid farewell as she left for Castletown with Kael following her muttering "She'll take an hour... or if I'm lucky, 3 to 5 hours! And I'll be stuck carrying everything! Sheesh..."

Link packed up a few snacks, like sandwiches and some fruit and fresh water and put them in a waterproof pouch with ice. They both started outside and once they emerged from the hatch of the basement Saria noted "it's a very sneaky entrance... but not very welcoming... maybe a welcome mat is needed?"

Link laughed, "well, no one's gonna know about this place unless we want them to, remember?"

Saria nodded and shrugged and they headed to Hyrule field.

**(For those who don't know this, I'm using the Twilight princess Hyrule field, so technically the Kokiri forest is right where Ordon village is and LonLon ranch is in the first area outside of Ordon. Bridge of Elden is there and so is Lake Hylia Bridge)**

"So, how are we getting to Lake Hylia?" Saria asked

Link pulled out his Fairy ocarina and Saria gasped "I didn't know you still had it after all these years, I thought you used that blue one!"

"No, I stopped using it... that one was from Zelda, this one is from you... so, you can easily guess which on I'm going to use?"

"...not really"

Link rolled his eyes and laughed "Saria, sometimes you can be so slow!"

"Huh?"

"Point proven!" he laughed again

"... oh... I see! And I'm not slow, I just haven't adapted yet!" she poked him on the nose like she was ready to prove something.

Link smirked and played Epona's Song and Link's horse ran up to him and Saria. Link got on and helped Saria up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him. And Link smiled, he didn't care whether it was for safety or comfort. He started her off for the lake...

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

The both go off Epona and found a path down to the lake, no one was there due to it being a work day.

"Maybe that's a good thing, we can practice without interference." Link said after Saria had brought it up.

A while later they were both in, they didn't bother to change, they hadn't the earlier. Link helped Saria to improve her skills and every now and then she would test herself by pulling little jokes on Link. one time she faked sinking and when Link came to get her she popped up behind him and scared the crap out of him... then her had tackled her into the water...

Once Link figured Saria was good enough they went out a bit further and splashed around out in the lake. Saria would swim around and Link would try to catch her, he always did... then they went back to the shallower parts where Saria tackled Link and they went down and once Link had resurfaced and rubbed his eyes Saria kissed him shortly and then Link would tackle her down before she could try it again. After a while they both called it a day, it was already getting late, the sun was going down and the sky was red, they both ate and packed up and headed back home.

**At home...**

Link went to dry off and Saria said she had to use the bathroom, Fixer showed her how to use the shower. Link went downstairs and used the shower there and finished before Saria. (duh) he yawned and noticed the time. _"Really, it's almost 11:00 already?_" he thought after looking outside.

He went up to his/Saria's room and got into his sleeping attire, just shorts and waited for his girlfriend to come to bed before closing his eyes. Once Saria got into bed they did the usual routine; Cuddle, Make out, and then Saria would snuggled into Link's bare chest. Before they went to sleep tonight however Link touched Saria's face and ran a hand through her silky hair, he noticed her faint curves which had been in progress for almost a month or two and hardly noticeable chest (it was there but a not that noticeable unless you were like either next to her or she was naked . *mischievous face* Lol).

"Link?" Saria said "What are you looking at?"

"You, of course... you're the most cute, adorable and lovable being I have ever met and as long as I live I will always think that. But today Saria... today..."

"What? You don't think I'm cute anymore?"

"No, you still are... but today..." he looked her over again "Today you are absolutely beautiful"

Saria smiled and giggled then kissed him before saying "And you are truly one handsome boy Link"

"Thank" Link said with a smile.

They both shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed I end allot of my chapters at the end of a day... odd? Habits? Coincidence? I dunno!<strong>

**Oh, yeah... I may add, there will be some drama next chapter, so stay tuned! (Alerted/subscribed) oh yeah Plz review. :D**

**OMG! Longest fic yet!**


	12. Jealousy

**No comment... that's a first! Uh... yeah... wait! What was it I promised in the chapter? Drama! That's it! Right... I totally remembered that!**

* * *

><p>Scorch had left a few weeks ago, and Fixer had left the day before, but before he left he ran all of them through a crash course for the installed tech. Things like; how to change a light bulb, how to adjust a thermostat, how to use an electric oven, even how to use a damned light switch!<p>

But anyways, it had already been nearly three months since Saria had lost her immortality and she and Link had been getting along just perfectly. Romani and Cremia seemed a bit sad that they had to go but before they both left they said that they'd pop in from time to time to check up on them, make sure they didn't blow themselves up or take an arrow to the... never mind...

Link and Saria were going to go into Castletown while Cremia worked and Romani hung out with Malon, the two got along amazingly. Sure Malon was a year younger but Romani was slower to mature. However, Tatl and Kael hadn't gotten up yet and when Link knocked lightly on their door all he heard was Tatl moan "Go away my head hurts, I stayed up till almost 3 last night."

Link shrugged and met Saria outside the vault underground (I'm calling the entrance area the vault now, no reference to fallout intended)

Link called Epona and they both got on the horse and rode to Castletown, demounting the horse just outside the town and Epona headed back to LonLon Ranch. As they both walked into the main square of the town Saria looked around at the town's buildings and high towers and rather impressive markets.

"I've never seen anything like this before... nor have I seen this many people." She said

Link shrugged "You get used to it, took me a while the first time too."

"L-Link? is that you?" said someone from behind.

"_No way, what's she doing here it's not exactly safe..."_ he thought and turned around and saw an old friend, dressed in commoner's clothing, but still the same old pinkish purple shade.

"Zelda? What are you doing here, and without any guards" he noticed she had tears on her face.

Without warning Zelda hugged him and sobbed into his tunic and Saria went a bit red in the face... and it wasn't blush... but she seemed to soften up when she noticed what mood she was in and Link reaction.

"Zelda what's wrong?" he asked

"M-m-my father..."

"What's with him?"

Zelda couldn't bring herself to respond and just cried more. Link had a feeling what had happened... _"So, the ol' crow finally kicked the bucket huh?"_

"I think I know what's going on..." he looked at Saria apologetically and she understood and her face got sad as well. Her "father" the great deku tree had died a few years back as well.

Once Zelda had recovered she finally took notice of Saria. "Link, who's this?"

"Oh, uh... Princess Zelda, meet Saria of the Kokiri and well... she's kina... well... my girlfriend."

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner... that's not very noble of me."

"It's alright M'lady, and Link had told me so much about you! It kina nice to finally meet you in person... but I wish the circumstances were better." Saria said

"That goes double for me..."

"Look, Zelda..." Link started "If there is anything I can do to help you get on with your life as a ruler then I shall help... personally I think you will be great no matter what, it's just a matter of finding a suitor and getting you proper therapy..."

Zelda nodded "Thank you Link..." she hugged him again and left.

Saria and Link walked around the market in silence for a while... "So, nice day huh Saria?"

As they passed a fruit vendor Saria picked up and orange and quickly looked it over and threw it back. "Yeah, just great..." she looked really upset.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing... let's just go home..."

"But we just got here!"

Saria ignored him and headed for the southern gate and Link sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later... back home...<strong>

"Hello!" Saria called and in reply they both heard a startling yelp. "Uh, Tatl, is that you?"

Then Tatl came around the corner, her clothing was a bit messy like she had gotten dressed in a hurry, Kael stood behind her with a smug grin on his face, like he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh... bad time?" Link asked

Tatl blew some of her metallic blonde hair out of her eyes "no, just your back a bit earlier than w- I expected."

"Oh...well, it's still only 3 or 4, we have time to kill..."

**After time was killed and a day had passed...**

Saria woke up and noticed a note on her side table in Link's hand writing, it read:

"_Dear Saria, I have gone to help Zelda with her therapy and see if I can help her find a suitor (I'm a guy so wish me luck) and I'll be back in the afternoon. It will be kina like this for the rest of the week. I love you_... _Signed – Link_"

"Great..." she muttered "Maybe it's time to go learn the ropes of that damned sim... thingy... maybe it'll get my mind off of things"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"so, Zelda, how about that one?" Link pointed to a guy who looked like he was Zelda's type. (It's a guess)

"No... face it Link there is no one I'd fall in love with in all of hyrule except..."

"Except...?"

"Never mind"

Link shrugged and they went back to their "Stuff". This help included Link simply guarding her, she didn't want any other guards as it would attract attention and she just wanted to be with him.

"Hey..." Link said "Him?"

"N-... oh...? He's interesting..." she started scribbling on a piece of paper "Give this note to him and then meet me at the palace."

"Aight" Link took the note and walked over to said male. He had red hair and green eyes and shaggy but still orderly hair style and wore a blue tunic.

"Hey, could I ask your name?" Link asked him

"Carter Norsh, I'm the son of the ambassador from Termina."

"Oh... Zelda will like this then... or absolutely hate it..." he handed the guy the note and left for the castle. A few moments later the boy followed.

Zelda told Link to hide in a nearby bush while she spoke to this Carter boy. Once they met they seemed to get along fine, talking about how Zelda thought he was handsome and strong and how he thought she looked beautiful and smart... then Link thought _"Is that really how me and Saria look together? Nah..." _however he was caught off guard quite a bit when they kissed and almost tumbled out of the bush... but then Zelda looked over in his direction and silently said that he should leave... it was getting late and he promised Saria he'd be home by afternoon, however it was almost evening...

"_Damn, she's gonna be pissed..." _Link thought as he raced home and dismounted and headed up the lift and saw Tatl and Kael making out on the couch... he didn't even stop to make a double take on that. But ran upstairs and checked their room and saw Saria laying face down with her head in her pillow. It was fall and his hands would be cold... he got an idea.

He snuck up on Saria who was still awake and grabbed her sides and she screamed "Cooooooold!" Link laughed. Saria squirmed to get out of Link's grasp and then looked at him and said "That's not very nice" with her pouty face on.

"Oh no, has the princess missed her daily Link intake!" he exclaimed "I need medical tools now!"

Saria smiled "Well, yeah I kina did, but... I really hope you come home tomorrow at the proper time..."

"Ok, ok, I promise I will." He kissed her and they pulled away with a 5 star confused face "Oh yeah..." he started "Did you know Tatl and Kael are making out downstairs?"

Saria just face palmed and pulled Link into bed after he had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later... (A Wednesday)<strong>

Nothing had changed since Link started visiting Zelda, except Saria's mood.

"He's always with her now!" she complained to Kael

"You can't really blame him" he replied

She couldn't believe this, was her own fairy taking Link's side in this? "I mean, he is a hero right... you know how it is, once a hero always a hero... well unless-"

"If it has anything to do with arrows, I don't wanna hear it." Saria mumbled "I don't even know what he really did as a 'hero'... probably nothing but help damsels in distress... *sigh*"

"Oh, c'mon Saria, give Link a break, old habits aren't exactly easy to break!"

Saria ignored him and started imitating Link "'Oh, look at me! I'm going to go save the princess because I'm a hero who always goes after the rich ones! Oh forget Saria, she won't mind, after all she only gave up immortality for me!" she stormed away leaving Kael standing there awkwardly hold in a cup of yogurt.

Kael blinked a few times "Sounds like someone's time of month..." he muttered

Tatl had been in the bedroom just next to them and heard everything "Well, either she's miffed or just both..."

"Maybe we should talk to Link?" Kael suggested.

Tatl sighed "Yeah, first thing when he gets back tonight, maybe tomorrow depending on how things go."

"Why wait till then?"

"I'll try to talk to Saria first and then if we need to we can talk to Link."

Kael shrugged "Ok then."

Tatl went upstairs and couldn't find Saria on that floor, so she went up again and found her sitting on the black leather couch in the projector room playing something called "Elder scrolls IV: Oblivion" the character she was playing looked exactly like an older version of her.

"Saria? You wanna talk?"

She blasted a monster with fire "No"

"Oh, c'mon, you can't just lock yourself in here and forget about Link... it's only been three days... why are you so pissed about this! He and Zelda were good friends too you know! You weren't his only best friend! There was also Malon, Cremia, Romani and others! But you stuck out, Saria! He didn't want you as 'just a friend' he wanted more than that! If you can't just spare a week of his time so he can help a friend, than you know what that makes you!"

"What Tatl, what does that make me? Enlighten me!" she spat

"A selfish, little brat! That's what! You losing your immortality meant that you were ready to grow up and mature! All I see so far is that you've grown! Maturity wise I seen no change, in fact I think you've gotten worse maturity wise!"

"Hey... Tatl do me a favour... get out."

Tatl shook her head and sighed "One day Saria, you'll understand." She left and Saria went back to killing things.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Hey Link, I gotta thank you for everything so far... in a few days I will have something for you and Saria... cuz, you know... I used to too always want you to be my prince, but you seem to already have a princess. So I figure why not show a little respect for my ol' friend and his new girlfriend in the form of a gift... I'll give it to you on Friday." Said Zelda

"Ok, thanks... oh and before I leave how's you and Carter working out?"

Zelda jumped and squealed "Awesome! I can't thank you enough for setting me up!"

"No, prob, I'll be going now if that's ok..."

Zelda waved as Link headed back into the main square. Link headed for the south gate and mounted Epona and rode back home where he went back up to find Tatl and Kael standing there waiting with worried faces.

"Uh... wha'd I do?" he asked

"Link, its Saria... we need to have a chat..." Tatl said

Link could tell that the talk wouldn't be a pleasant one. He sighed "Oh, great!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, Mus-tard-jar! I actually just got skyrim now, and am now addicted to it :D<strong>

**BTW to Shadowclaw07, why don't you get an account? it's free and i noticed you read alot of fanfiction...**


	13. Tweenage drama

**The next day – around 1 o'clock PM **

"Hey, why do you seem so upset?" Zelda asked Link

"Ugh..." he moaned "Saria and I had our first fight last night..."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Link had just gotten home and finished his talk with Tatl and Kael so he had gone upstairs to find Saria who wasn't in bed like usual. Instead she was upstairs just laying on the couch with the light on and wasn't doing anything, the projector screen just said: You have died

"Hey Saria..."

Her head snapped to look at him with a disgusted look. "Hello... Link..."

"Look, I understand how you feel but how would you like it if your father had died and there was no one to comfort you or help you after said fact?"

Saria just glared at him and gritted her teeth "That. Has. Happened. Link."

Link almost smacked himself "Right..."

"I thought that we were boyfriend girlfriend, I though you cared about me! You keep leaving me alone, every night this week!"

Link was startled by this "So what! I can't help a friend out! If it was the other way around and I was Zelda's boyfriend and you were upset I would still help you, no matter what she thought!" as soon as he said this he realized his mistake.

"So what you are saying is that this conversation is pointless and you're just going to do whatever you please!"

"You know what... YES! I am! Now if you can't deal with it for a week tha-"

"Shut up! Just get out and leave me alone!" she threw a pillow at him and he sighed and left with a cross face.

*Flashback over*

"Oh... I see, well... maybe you should stop helping me... I think I'm fine."

"I guess, but there is only one more day left..."

They then agreed that Link only had to stay till 6 PM tomorrow, rather than the usual 8 or 9 PM.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Saria had just found out how to use a computer and discovered the number 1 social network... FanBook **(looks exactly like facebook but only people from Fandoms are in here ,example: LOZ, Halo, COD, Sonic, Mario, StarWars, etc...) [Lol, get it... lol get it people?]**

So while looking around on it she found Scorch, Fixer and Sev's pages and learned she could talk to them through the site. Scorch was online as well, maybe he could help with her problem.

_*tic, tic, tic*_

_Saria: Hey Scorch_

_Scorch: Oh hey Saria, how you and Link working out?_

_Saria: Meh..._

_Scorch: what do you mean "Meh"_

_Saria: I mean... well..._

_Scorch: you guys had a fight huh?_

_Saria: how'd you know?_

_Scorch: you're not the first people we have helped who had this problem_

_Saria: Oh... then you have an idea?_

_Scorch: First off, what's the problem?_

_Saria: Link is hanging out with Zelda to much, the whole week he hardly comes home and leaves me alone for parts of the night._

_Scorch: well, there has to be a reason for this... do you know what it is?_

_Saria: ..._

_Scorch: It's a legitimate problem isn't it?_

_Saria: I guess... but why do I feel so violated then?_

_Scorch: Probably cuz you feel like you own Link, you don't, no one can own anyone. I suggest giving him a break and tomorrow if you want seek him out and have a rational discussion._

_Saria: But-_

_Scorch: what if you feel your right and Link is wrong, that Link shouldn't be helping Zelda and he should stay with you?_

_Saria: yeah_

_Scorch: *sigh* most girls I know act like this... just admit you were wrong, that is usually how people solve these problems... mostly it' the guy who does the admitting though..._

_Saria: Ok then... thanks, we'll see what goes on then..._

_Scorch: 'aight, TTYL_

"_Ok, what does TTYL mean?"_ she thought

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Link had just gotten home and it seemed as though Saria was in a marginally better mood than she had been in last night, mind you, marginally... as in she wasn't obviously mad, she just wasn't talking to him.

He couldn't believe that only after a week she was acting like this. Once he had gotten to the main floor he heard Cremia and Tatl talking.

"No" Cremia said "if it really was her period, then she'd probably be breaking things on a regular basis and complain about cramps."

"Well, how would you know" Tatl asked

"When Anju married Kaffi **(I think that was the name) **I was just having mine and that's exactly how I acted! Just ask Romani!"

Link headed upstairs and found Romani standing at the top with her arms crossed. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing, but Saria can be a bitch you know right?"

"Huh... ok, lemme rephrase that. What did Saria do?"

"Romani had just walked in to ask whether or not she wanted to talk and then she throws a bucket of milk on Romani. I mean, where in hell did she get that milk!"

Link sniffed "So that's what smells like sour yogurt..." and he headed up to talk to Saria who was sleeping on the black couch.

"Saria" Link whispered "You alright?"

Saria stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"_Well, if she's still mad at me maybe her sleeping here tonight is for the best?" _he thought and headed to bed.

"_Hey, Link where are we? One moment, Nathan pulled the master sword, and now we are in this well, wherever we are..." said a girl with a strange hairstyle, her hair was blonde and she had really good tan, she looked in her mid to late 20's_

_Then a man, about the same age, who looked exactly like Link but had slightly darker hair and a beard of stubble the same colour rubbed his head and replied "I dunno, and have you seen them at all?"_

"_No, wait, this place looks familiar" the room they were in reminded Link of the temple of time._

"_Let's check outside, maybe we will find them out there?"_

"_I hope so Link."_

_Both the man and woman left the building and they realized they were in some sort of town... identical to Castletown..._

"_I feel like I've seen this place before..." said the other Link_

"_No way..."_

"_What is it? Tetra! What is it!"_

"_Castletown, I used to hear stories about this place from my mom before she died... but, it was lost under the sea almost a thousand years ago!" said the girl, Tetra_

"_So the sword brought us here?"_

"_Mom! Dad!" yelled a girl who looked almost like princess Zelda and a young boy holding the master sword stood next to her, they must have been twins as they looked so alike, they both looked around between 12-14 years old._

"_Hey kids" said other Link "have you seen any of the others?"_

_The kid who must have been Nathan shook his head._

"_Ah well...we'll find them..." said Tetra "We always seem to get separated, but then find each other again... and I mean, we've had so many close encounters with death by now... what the worst that could happen!"_

_Then someone gasped and all four of them looked towards the gasp and then he saw the strangest thing... standing there facing the two adults and two kids was... him... and Saria._

"GAH!" Link shot bolt upright and just sat there panting for a bit. Had he seen himself as a full grown man... and who was this Tetra and Nathan and that other girl... no, he was with Saria now... but those people he had seen in his dream why did they seem so... close, were they relatives? No, it was probably irrelevant and it was just a dream... but he did remember Zelda once say "Dreams are visions of events yet to come". Well, no matter, from the looks of it he and Saria had been 16 or 17 at the time, he still had time till the event happened, if it did...

Link yawned and got dressed, today was the last day of Zelda's "Therapy" and he was happy to get it over with so Saria would stop pestering him. He thought about talking to either Zelda or Tatl about his dream, and he decided he would.

**(For those of you who recognize the "Kids" in Link's dream... yes that is exactly what happened at the end of CNH 3, now how will that event unfold you ask, well, I don't know, will it even truly unfold!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Saria had woken up from sleeping on the couch and had been going about her usual business when she noticed it was getting dark out... she had been thinking about what Scorch had said via her FB chat, and decided that he was right, she should apologize to Link for being so selfish. She headed out to the forest tree line, she wasn't very good at riding but she called Epona by playing the song Link had taught her and being part Kokiri she had a way with animals and coaxed Epona into going back to Link with her on her back.

**Meanwhile... Link and Zelda are at the outdoor cafe in Castletown square.**

Zelda had said that if the dream was disturbing then it was likely going to happen, just look at the dream she had about Ganondorf trying to steal the triforce.

"Still, an older replica of you, and some girl I've never heard about who has funny hair, and her daughter looks almost identical to me...? Well, I don't know about you but the girl may be a descendant of mine."

"But what about the boy?"

"He could either be the newest hero or an imposter, however I find it more likely that his is your descendant... and... uh... Link... your face is going extremely red right now..." she laughed

"Wh-what?" _"oh man, I can't believe I actually thought about that... I don't think Saria would like that thought very much..." _**(Oh, Link! you naughty, naughty boy!)**

"Well, thank you again Link, here is what I promised you" Zelda gave Link a small blue box which Link opened. Inside was a golden necklace with a green emerald circled in silver as the pendant, next to that was a silver rupee.

"I figured that Saria would like the pendant, its kina my way of saying sorry I am borrowing your boyfriend. The rupee is all yours."

"Thanks Zelda..."

Zelda pecked him on the cheek, just a friendly one and hugged him "I'm the one who should thank you..."

*Smash*

Link looked up and saw a green girl storming away after smashing a flower pot. "Oh, shit... I really didn't need this."

"Saria?" Zelda asked

"Yup"

"Well, go quickly, before things get worse, but thanks again."

Link nodded and headed towards the southern gate and jumped on Epona just as it started to rain. He made it just to the outskirts of Castletown before he saw Saria.

"Saria! Wait!"

She stopped and looked back, Link couldn't tell if those were tears or raindrops on her face. Once he had reached her he got off Epona and started to say something when...

*Crack*

Saria punched him across the face, both her fists we balled and those were tears in her eyes.

"Link! how could you!" and she kept walking

Link rubbed got up and rubbed the side of his face. "Saria! C'mon I have something for you! Wait!"

Then he heard the sound of hooves and four bandits jumped them. "Shit!" he dodged a swing.

"Give us those rupees and we may spare you!"

"Oh, yes please spare me" Link said mockingly and pulled out his own gilded longsword and hero's shield. He stabbed the leader in the gut and lobbed the head off another. "Come at me bro!" he yelled and countered another and slashed his stomach and the whirled around and slashed him deep across the back, severing his spinal cord.

"Ahhh!" Saria screamed as the last one grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Now gimme those rupees!"

Link dropped his sword and seemed to reach for his wallet... then as fast as he could he whipped out his knife and hurled it at the bandit, scoring a hit between the eyes and he fell backwards. Saria fell to her knees and sobbed. Link ran to pick her up and carried her back to Epona and they headed back home.

They both disembarked at the tree line and walked to their house in the rain, it was pouring now.

"Link..." Saria said

"Yeah?"

Saria embraced him "I'm so, so sorry... I... I got jealous and thought Zelda was trying to steal you..." the tears were back now. "and, I have been so disrespectful of you... my boyfriend, I hope you will still have me?"

"Saria..."

"If you don't I would understand why, but I just want you to know that we would always be frie-" she was cut off by Link kissing her and she was frankly quite surprised. But soon she warmed to the kiss and returned it, they both held each other for a while...

Then Link spoke "Why would I want to leave a cute little person like you... I mean, your smart, and cute, and courageous, and beautiful, and so much more..."

Saria blushed "Thank you" they started to walk back towards the forest.

"I also had a dream..."

"About what?"

Link told her and he also told her the suspicion of who the mystery people were and Saria blushed even harder.

She sighed "Link, I really would like kids someday... maybe not in the near future but eventually."

This time it was Link who went red "R-really?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how, but I don't want to right now... maybe when I'm a bit older... I don't know what the process to make one is but I suppose I'll find out right?"

Link was still red, he had a semi idea of what was needed to make a child, but he didn't know if Saria would like doing that after her experience with Joseph.

Saria giggled "well, whatever it takes, you seem to know, and if you go so red over that it must be embarrassing... or you'll have to do something to me" she said, walking towards the house which was now in sight. Link attempted to follow, _"Damnit, what is this and how do I walk with this thing!"_ referring to the bulge in his tunic. _"Well, whatever it is, I guess I'll find out for sure another time..." _he thought.

"Oh! Saria! I almost forgot!"

"Hmmm?"

"Zelda gave this to me as thanks, she wanted you to have as a way of saying sorry." Link gave her the golden necklace.

"It's beautiful!" she tried it on and hid the gold under her tunic while the small green emerald stuck out and hung at her chest level.

"It ties over your look perfectly!" Link exclaimed "You know what, you started out cute, then moved to beautiful... now that I think more about you, and see you now..."

"Well, what am I?"

"You Saria, are really hot... and speaking of hot... were you eating peppers, cuz your face just got really red?"

Saria giggled "Well, I am glad you think of me as more than just that little girl who fantasized about the little boy she had grown up with and is now her boyfriend..." she kissed Link who loved it every time she did that.

"Wow, Link, I'm so wet right now..." **(That's what she said! *gets smacked across the face for a bad joke*) **"Maybe we should go in now..."

"Of course... Zelda may be the princess of Hyrule, but you are my princess... you are better than any I have ever seen or saved..."

"Ok, ok, enough with the flattery, jeez Link, if you make me blush this much, then at this rate my fingers are going to go purple!" they both laughed and went inside...

**There, now I'm going to skip ahead a year in the next chapter and then there will be a few more chapters and I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far... oh yeah, by the way... please review :) **

**Current count is 73 pages of text, I'm on a roll! Now let's go for a hundred! Now! one more match of RAZE2 then off to skyrim for me! :D**


	14. The Ranch girls get their guy

**0.0 we will be adding a few more pairings soon, mind you it won't subtract from Saria and Link. Who though? I wonder, what my OC's are up to?**

**9 months later... September 15****th**** to be exact **

Saria woke up and grinned today was special... today was the day she had lost her immortality. "Hey Lin-" she stopped. He was not in bed which was kina odd, so she got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. It was around 8 o clock AM and the lights were off and the windows had been blinded.

"Hello? Link? Tatl? Kael? Romani? Cremia? Anyone?" she called and walked into the living room and then the light flicked on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARIA"

"Holy crap!"

Everyone was there, from the fairies to Link and the ranch sisters... even Scorch and his brothers! She hadn't seen them for almost 4 months.

"I didn't know you guys would be here!" she said and hugged Scorch, Fixer and Sev in that order. Ever since they had rescued her from Joseph she thought of them as brothers or cousins, Scorch even admitted he had always wanted a little sister.

"Ha!" Scorch laughed "It's not like we'd miss Saria's first mortal birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"And to commemorate this day we brought you something."

"Really?"

Scorch searched his tac-pad for the item. Then Jaina (The AI) produced a green satchel with a buckle and made of a smother cloth, but still cloth...

Link chuckled when she put it on "It blends perfectly, I'd never even know you were carrying one!"

Saria playfully hit him on the shoulder "Oh, shut up you, and thanks guys it's really nice."

"Think that's nice just wait until winter!" Scorch said

"What's winter?"

Scorch blinked *Facepalm*

Then Fixer said she would see in a few months.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Cremia asked

"We're going to stay a while, then head back in a few days, if you want we can show you our world?" Fixer said.

"Sure!"

Link stood up and pulled Saria upstairs with him. "Link what are you doing?"

"I want to give you your present... remember how you gave me that old Clay Ocarina?" he pulled out his fairy ocarina.

"Yeah..."

"Well, this one reminds me of you, and I figure that if you wanna play the ocarina game then I got this one custom made." He took out a ocarina almost identical to Saria's but it was made of a dark wood and had a green stripe around the mouth piece and on the side it had an inscription, surrounded in a heart it said: _L (Plus sign) S _

Saria smiled and hugged Link "This one is beautiful... but I wanna keep my old one as well..." she placed her old clay ocarina on her night stand next to her side of the bed. "However Link, I do expect that this is only half of my present?"

Link looked confused "What more could you wan- Ahhh!" Saria had pushed him onto the bed and kissed him, her tongue begging his to come out, which it complied with

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Meanwhile... (I love these "Meanwhile's"... but they can be so mean... and 'whiley' right?)**

Saria's birthday celebration was far from over, but they would wait until she and Link came down. Until then however Tatl and Kael said they had to get Saria's B-day gift and Romani had asked for help with something in the basement, so Scorch went to help. Sev just decided he would go shoot mini skeet's from the top of the tower.

Fixer pulled out some sort of pastry from and ice box and put it in the fridge while Cremia sat on the couch. "Hey do you have anything to do right now?" Cremia asked Fixer.

"No, why?"

"Well, you see, after Joseph captured me, he kina abused me right... and well... I just someone to talk to..."

"So you wait almost a year to talk about this?"

"It didn't seem like the right time..."

"Ok then, whats the problem?"

"Come sit"

Fixer sat down on the couch next to her and they started to talk.

"-and he always was to rough with me, you know... hurting me and... sometimes I just want someone who cares..."

Fixer grinned "Well, you do have people who care... like Link, Saria and even the fairies and your little sister."

"What about you?" she asked

"Wha? Sure me and the other care..."

"No, I mean you."

"What are you getting at?"

Cremia didn't respond and just started sobbing.

"C-Cremia... are you-"

Cremia just quickly put her hand around his head and kissed him.

"_Holy shit! What is this!"_He thought but after a while his thoughts changed to _"Wow, she's actually really good at this..."_ but then he had to pull away.

"No, I can't I'm not allowed..." he said

"What?" Cremia asked

"It's sort of a rule... *ahem* O.O.B (Order Of Balance), Trooper handbook, page 45, section 2, line 6" he pulled out a small book from his back pocket. "no operative may develop a romantic relationship outside of their world, should said relationship occur chance of possible paradox increases." he said and then added "That and you caught me off guard"

"Oh, c'mon... that's bullshit... gimme that!" she snatched the handbook from Fixer. "Ha! But it says here that: it is also a possibility that said relationship is mean't to happen, if said relationship does not happen, possible paradoxes may occur. We have no way to tell for sure, so we say to our agents, trust your instinct." She threw the book back at him. "So...?"

Fixer cringed "Eh... well, I'm thinking it is just 50/50 on this... but... more or less, I am leaning towards a yes."

"Sooo?" Cremia asked

Fixer laughed "Carry on with what you were doing, by all means!"

And Cremia did just that...

* * *

><p><strong>Manwhile... oops, meanwhile... <strong>

"And sister is always treating Romani like she's still a baby!"

"Maybe because 'Romani' still refers to herself in the third person?" Scorch suggested smugly.

"Well... Romani can refer to herself in the first person if she wants!"

"Ok, then show me..."

"Mmmmme..." she said slowly then *Face palm* "Why can't I do it!"

"You just did!"

"Romani referred to herself in the first person?"

*Face palm* "Ok, seems like you have no problem with it when you're not thinking about it... why do you do that anyways?"

"Romani guesses it's because she has no reason to grow up yet..."

"Well then give yourself one, what's a goal you'd like to accomplish?"

"Don't know..." she muttered

"Well, let's start simple, you want to eventually have a family right? Just like anyone else?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then I don't know if you're mature enough to have a relationship with a guy yet!"

Romani huffed "I am so! I could have a relationship with any guy I want! Cremia just won't understand, sometimes it's like she picks on me just cuz. 'Oh, Romani's not mature enough' or 'meh, she still refers to herself in the third person' I mean, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 14 now and I am just as mature as her, or Saria, or Link and I- holy crap..."

"Yeah... I was wondering how long it would take for you to catch on" Scorch was trying not to laugh. "Well, I see that you just may be able to pull it off after all, breaking habits just takes a little motivation I guess."

"Yeah, Roma- I mean, 'I' guess... and I- Heh, it funny saying that... anyways... I have just the motivation! A guy with brown hair, about the same height as me if not a bit taller, and really cute!"

"And who would that lucky guy be?" he was completely taken by surprise when Romani kissed him.

"Oh, and don't tell Cremia... please!" *puppy dog eyes*

"Ack... damnit... I'm a sucker for cute faces..."

**(OH! Shit just got serious, Lol!)**

* * *

><p>Back up stairs Link and Saria had finally finished making out... <strong>(Took 'em long enough!)<strong> and they headed back downstairs and found Cremia and Fixer sitting on the couch, Cremia had her head rested on Fixer's shoulder.

"Shhhh..." Fixer shushed "If we wake the rare ranch calf then we all get screwed, this beast will strike quickly and deadly if it is aroused so be very carful around a tired Romani breed calf"

"Oh shut up..." Cremia said and yawned "I was wondering if you two would ever finish making out..."

Saria blushed "We didn-"

"Shut up, we all know it, don't try to hide it!"

Then Tatl and Kael came back and hid something behind their backs and said they would give it to her after Scorch and Romani had gotten up and Kael had some sugar.

Romani and Scorch came up from the basement and Romani flopped next to Cremia and Scorch called up to Sev who came down. Fixer got up and pulled the pastry out of the fridge and cut it into 9 pieces, and there was enough for left over's too!

Once they had finished they all put their stuff in the sink and sat back down in the living room.

"Uh, Sar, you have some whipped cream on your cheek." Link said and whipped it off with his finger "Mine now!"

Saria laughed.

Tatl and Kael had gotten a wooden staff for Saria, it was made of part of the remnants of the Great Deku Tree and was only the best at channelling earth magic. "This is freaking cool!" Saria had exclaimed.

"Wanna try it out?" Tatl asked

Saria and the fairies and Link went outside and Saria focused and was able to cast a spell called "Entangling roots" where these thorny roots would spring out of the ground and trap and hurt enemies. She also learned how to use something called "Shadowmeld" which let her become nearly invisible at night and "Control prey" which let her take temporary control of prey animals like rabbits or squirrels.

"It appears you're not good enough to use magic without the use of a staff or wand" Link noticed

"Not necessarily a bad thing..." Kael added "If you lose control of the spell then you can just drop the staff and it will stop, but if you could channel the spell without the staff or a wand. It would be much harder to abort."

They all headed back up and they noticed it was getting real dark out, so they went to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Link woke up first and Saria had just gotten back from a morning shower as her hair was still a bit damp and she wore a towel. Link just kept staring at her until she turned around and faced her closet and dropped her towel revealing her... uh... "ass" to him

"Eeek!" Link squealed and hid under the covers

"Ahhh! Damnit I thought you were still asleep!" she quickly dressed herself.

Link regained his breath. "It... it's fine, just if you're going to strip in front of me give me warning."

Saria smirked and hit "I didn't do that on purpose ok."

"Right, right, right..."

They both got up and headed to the basement where Scorch said to meet him and Sev in the morning... today they would be visiting his home world... only for a bit mind you...

**I'm tired so I think I'll end the chapter right here! Lest it get really shity really fast!**


	15. Earth

**Ok, so they are only going to the OC world for a bit of the chapter, kina just tagging along while Scorch and Sev pick some things up then there will be more happenings back in the LOZ world.**

* * *

><p>Scorch, Sev, Link and Saria were all walking through the forest on a dirt trail towards a large tunnel, they had all just stepped through a portal which took them from Hyrule to this other world called Earth which Link and Saria thought was kind of a funny name. They had ended up in some cabin in the middle of the forest, to avoid prying eyes, and were headed to the entrance of this "Park" they were in.<p>

"It's just through the tunnel" Sev said

Before they had left Scorch had told them to change their clothing. Saria wore a green hoodie and camo cargos but still had her hair band while Link wore a green and white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ok... ah, there it is!" Scorch said "Right where I left it... uh... oh shit..."

Sev face palmed and threw him a pair of keys "You'd lose your DNA if it wasn't lodged into all of you cells"

"Hehe..." Scorch fake laughed obviously embarrassed a bit. He got into this yellow and grey... thing... that looked like a metal wagon of sorts.

"So, coming?" he asked and opened the door and got in.

Link shrugged and got in the back followed by Saria. Sev got the passenger seat and once every one was seated Scorch used the key to start the "Vehicle"

"This here is the Civilian model of the Warthog, normally the military variant is olive coloured and has either a chain gun, gauss cannon or missile launcher on it and it is open seated, no canopy or doors on it. **(A/N: Looks like a futuristic Hummer or Humvee for those who don't know halo)**

**(For those who don't realise this yet, Scorch is a Halo clone, Fixer is a Fallout clone and Sev is a Starcraft clone and there is lots of reference to other games and movies in allot of my fics, this one is no exception)**

Scorch drove along a dirt road that soon turned to black stone he called asphalt or pavement.

"You know aside from the strange roads and transports, it doesn't seem much different from Hyrule..." Saria noted

"Oh, trust me, you 'aint seen nuthin' yet!" Scorch replied

A few minutes later they passed a section where the roads connected and they saw every now and then a few more strange transports like a hovering platform with strange attachments, a bike with no wheels and a small flame coming out the back. Almost half an hour later Saria started to look a bit green... well, greener than usual...

"Uh, Saria, are you ok?" Link asked trying not to laugh.

"If I throw up, I'm throwing up on you..." she moaned.

"Chill, were almost there!" Sev said

Ten minutes later they left the forest and Link and Saria gasped at the sight they saw far out on both sides of them across a large plain.

"Holy-" Saria started

"Shit!" Link finished

Huge towers almost touching the sky, flying transports, glass buildings, humongous spaceships that almost took up the skyline, in fact one of them did; a huge purple ship that crossed from one side of the sky to the other.

"That's a super carrier, used by Sanghili" Scorch offered "Few of them left, they lost most of their tech after their separation from their covenant."

"Sanghilly, Sanghila... Sang... ah screw it" Link attempted

"Most just call them Elites, you'll meet one later... and they are just one of the many races you'll encounter here! Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Unggoy, Ghouls, Muties, Protoss, Nords, Imperials, Redguards and more! And did I mention this solar system is the most culturally diverse with different cultures like; NCR, Legion, Lordonian, Terran, Earthling, Covenant, Martian, Brotherhood of steel, Forerunner, etc..." Scorch explained

"So many new words... way too much to think about." Saria said

"Ah, here we are" Scorch said and pulled into a small space and stopped in the lot of one of the towers and got out.

Link stumbled out and Saria just fell over, Scorch tried not to laugh. "You guys gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, just fine..." Link said.

Scorch shrugged "hey, looks like we beat him Sev!" and pointed to someone "Hey! Thel'Vaum!"

Saria almost screamed the... "person" that came over wore a grey coat of armour which slightly buzzed with energy and had bluish grey skin and his mouth was made up of four mandibles which each had razor sharp teeth, and if that wasn't enough to scare her, naturally he had to be almost two or three feet taller than Scorch who was 6' 2" (Six foot, two inches).

"Damn, I see you have some of your clients with you... I'm assuming they have never seen an Elite before?"

"No they haven't, anyways, Link, Saria, this is Thel'Vaum, he is my supplier on energy weapons. In fact he owns this building and the company that mass produces energy weapons." (Like Plasma and laser based weapons)

"H-hi..." Saria muttered

"Hello, any you two would be...?" the alien asked, he had a baritone voice that was a bit dry, like he didn't talk much. (They just don't speak human languages very well. Their voice boxes aren't made for it)

"I-I'm Saria, and this is Link..." she said

Scorch put his hand up saving her from saying more "They are from a place called Hyrule and she's a Kokiri while Link is Hylian. Anyways here, I need this form filled and signed, command won't want me weaponless."

Thel'Vaum took the paper from Scorch "You weaponless, I could never see that happening! Oh yeah do you have a pen? No one ever seems to have a f**king pen... you notice that?"

Sev handed the Elite a pen and he wrote down a bunch of stuff on the paper.

"Ok thanks, by the way is Maladin Ironfist in town?"

"Uh, yeah, he and James Ramirez and Eledon Whisperwind" said Vaum

"Aight, see ya"

The Elite nodded and went inside.

"Who are all the other people he mentioned?" Link asked

"More suppliers, Maladin Ironfist provides my conventional and unconventional powder and gas operated fire arms... basically all my lead slingers. James Ramirez provides my tech and hardware, along with updates for my morphers for my armour and vehicle. Eledon whisperwind provides my melee weapons like swords, axes, spears... even a energy sword now and then."

"Are they aliens as well?"

"Well... Maladin is a Dwarf, James is human, Brotherhood of steel to be exact, while Eledon is Elvish."

"Oh... ok then..."

As they continued on so Scorch could acquire his new equipment there was allot of boring paperwork, but Saria and Link got to meet allot of new people they could have never imagined or even dreamed of, some scary and others not... Saria and Link also noted that the currency here was different than that of Hyrule and that here they paid in paper bills and coins, or sometimes cards which you would swipe and then money would transfer from you to the person you were buying from.

"I noticed there aren't a lot of trees around aside from that forest we were in a while ago" Saria said

Scorch sighed "Well, humans need materials and fuel for making things and building homes and other things, so most of earths forests have been cut down... sadly this effects us badly... that's why we have artificial tree farms that filter our air and produce oxygen... that park we were in, along with three others in the world are the last big forests you will ever find on earth..."

"But, I have yet to see anything made of wood yet!"

"we used to need wood allot, but now we have a way to extract the carbon we need from rocks and minerals commonly found on hostile planets and moons so we get fuel from there. And well, re planting forests take time... and it's not like huge populations are just going to get up and move so the forest can grow back in..."

"W-what... but that's so... I mean... I may not be a hundred percent Kokiri now but I still feel for nature!"

"Saria, I couldn't stop it no matter what I did, even if I had tried... believe me, better men and women had tried. Besides if you wanna see amazing forests then you should go to mars, the terra-forming there... outstanding!"

Saria put a hand to her head "Ah..." she moaned "To much information at once..."

Scorch sighed "Maybe we have been here enough for one day, maybe even a week... all right, let's bring you back..." Scorch headed back towards the forest and 40 minutes later they were back walking along the path that lead to the cabin with the teleporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in hyrule...<strong>

Saria flopped on the bed after going upstairs, Link flopped next to her.

"So confusing..." she moaned, Link mumbled agreement. It was almost mid night so they just fell asleep fully clothed.

**The next day...**

*Knock, knock*

"Link are you up?" Saria asked

"Yeah..."

"I just had a shower and I need to change, so uh..."

"I'm not looking" and he buried his head under a pillow and heard Saria come in "Lemme know when you're done." He heard her towel drop...

"Ok done..." she said

Link looked over and she was in her usual attire. "Did I ever mention that hair band makes you look _Really_ cute?" he asked just noticing the fact.

Saria giggled "Link, make up your mind, am I cute, am I beautiful or am I hot?"

"erm..." Link thought for a while "Is it possible to be all at the same time?" he asked

Saria sighed "You always know what to say..." and hugged him "But sometimes you need to learn what not to say" she giggled remembering a time Link had gotten into a fight with Mido after Link commented on how Mido had a rats face.

"Saria, you know what we should do!" Link said

"Hmm? What?"

"Well, I was wondering, if since that last time we kina did it was when we went to the lake, is if you want to go on a date, we never really have except that time..."

Saria noticed Link was a bit red "Link, we love each other right, so why are you so red over it?"

"Well, it still feels weird asking you..."

"How about later this afternoon, I show you a place near my grove...? Maybe we can pack a picnic?"

Link nodded and hugged her. After a while Saria pulled away and tried to get up but Link pulled her back and kissed her making her blush. _"I always do that... no matter how small the touch..."_ she thought. Link pulled away and smiled "I love you Saria..."

Saria smiled back "I love you too Link." and she hugged him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Lin and Saria had just gotten to the sacred grove... after only an hour's worth of questions from the Kokiri. They were all still 9 to 11 years old and the tallest was 4'2" Saria was now 4'7" and some of the Kokiri were actually amazed at seeing her that tall. They also asked more embarrassing questions like "What are those" and _those _being Saria's now small but apparent breasts. She just face palmed at that one and refused to answer. But after what seemed like hours (it had only been one) they finally got to the grove and Link put down a green cloth for them to sit on. Then Link pulled out some food for them from a brown basket he had brought and they ate together and talked about some irrelevant and childish topic...

**Meanwhile... BOLD MEANS SCENE TRANSITION...! Usually...**

"Where are Link and Saria?" Tatl asked Cremia (Scorch and the other Clones had left)

"I don't know, I think they went out for a date." She said

"Well, they better be home before midnight or someone is getting an earful!"

"Why are you acting like this? Saria's not your kid, and besides, they are both only twelve, I mean it's not like sex is even on their minds right now... right?"

Tatl sighed "I guess you're right, and besides after the trauma she suffered by the hands of that Joseph I assume she won't want to have any..."

Cremia shrugged "and besides, you and Kael-"

"That means nothing! We are 17! I can if I want!"

"So when Saria hits the age when she feel comfortable you are going to be ok with it?"

"Of course not, I think of Saria and Link as my kids... which is kina disturbing knowing they are in a romantic relationship but whatever, I think of them as relatives... and as relatives it is my job to make sure they don't get into any trouble. What would happen if Saria got pregnant at age 13?"

"A: that would suck, B: who cares, her fault she got knocked up in the first place and maybe that's what they were going for, or C: they want a family with their own kid in it."

*Steam pot whistling*

Cremia sighed "Great, I think I went overboard..." and she ran upstairs

**(A/N: the following string of curses had been cut from this fic, sorry for the inconvenience)**

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Link and Saria...<strong>

Link and Saria had just finished eating and it was getting dark... the stars were coming out...

They both lay on their backs staring at the stars.

"Hey, Link look at that one, the really faint but big one next to Din's fire (constellation)"

"Yeah I see it, what about it?"

She took out a small but powerful telescope "I figured we'd be out this late so I brought this... now if I am seeing this right that is the Milky Way..."

"The what?"

"Scorch, Fixer and Sev's galaxy... it seems so close yet so far away..."

"Kina hard to believe there really was life out there huh?"

Saria nodded... "Link..."

"Yeah?"

Saria rolled on top of him and kissed him... Link returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back. Saria seemed to like this and she put her hands around Link's head and pulled him in strengthening the kiss. After a while of this she found her way under the top half of Link's tunic and traced her finger along his torso making him shiver. Link went under Saria's tunic and rubbed her sides and back, touching her skin rather than the cloth. Saria started to remove her tunic from the top down but before she had cleared one shoulder Link hit a spot on her side that made her shiver and moan a little... this brought Link back to reality...

"Wh-were we just about to..."

Saria looked embarrassed "I-I'm sorry Link... it's just tha-"

"No... No, not yet Saria... I don't think... I don't know if I would be up to it just yet..."

"Link" she had tears forming in her eyes "I'm really sorry... I don't know what came over me, it's just that... I..."

Link sighed and gently pushed Saria to the side and got up and started packing the picnic stuff. Once he was done he stood up straight and said "C'mon Saria, we should get home, it's almost midnight..." and he started back without waiting...

Hesitantly Saria followed, just crying a little... _"Maybe this is why we never go on dates?"_ she thought glumly... and followed him. It was going to be a looooong night...

**And I see the rest of you going **_**"F**k you man! You make me wait 15 chapters and just when it looks like there will be some real action you stop them right before! Ehh! I hate you, you have a small penis and you suck!"**_** and I'm sorry but I don't intend to even put a lemon in any of these stories... however should a lemon occur then maybe if I have written one for that particular scene then we can work something out... oh yeah by the way please don't talk about my penis... :'(**

**(Xanazumaki)[I think that's the guy] reference for the durps who don't know)**


	16. The Legion

**HA...! I dunno why I did that... lol... anyways onwards!**

Saria rubbed her eyes after a rough sleep, she had woken up a few times that night.

"_What was that feeling that come over me last night... it felt... so wrong... yet right? Maybe I should go do something to get my mind off it... and the thing we were about to do, it seems like I was told about it before... I can't think right now..." _she thought. Link was still sleeping.

She got up and got dressed and went down stairs to find Cremia up and eating breakfast. "Saria! What's up?" she asked cheery like.

"Oh, nothing... what are you doing today?"

"There is no work today so me and Romani and maybe Tatl are going into town... do you want to come?"

Saria smiled "So, girl time then?"

Cremia nodded "Yeah, we can leave Link and Kael alone for a while right? Maybe we can get you some new clothing and style while we're in town. Then Link won't stop drooling." **(I'm so stereotypical)**

Saria laughed "ok, is Tatl up?"

Then Tatl came out of her room, she was now. Shortly after Romani came downstairs and they all ate and left the guys still sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later...<strong>

Link went down stairs to find Kael sitting on the couch not in a very good mood.

"What wrong? And where are the girls?" Link asked

"Left... Castletown" then with adding finger quotation said "'girl time'"

"Ahh..." Link mumbled and wondered if Saria was mad about last night. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about Saria in ways he really couldn't explain... **(Link, do I have to wash your brain with DOVE? Or are you always that dirty minded?)**

Finally Kael asked "Wanna blow shit up?"

Link shrugged and they went down into the basement's fire range.

Link picked up a "Pistol" from the wall rack and pointed it down range _"Let's see... I think it works like this"_ and he pulled the trigger making it fire and hit a target downrange. _"Cool, oh hey there's a manual"_ Link read through it and learned how to maintain and clean the weapon and reload it if he needed more ammo and how to hold it properly. Eventually he got the hang of it and wanted to try something bigger...

"What's this?" he asked Kael and pointed at the weapon on the wall

Kael took the booklet from under it and read it over "AK-47 assault rifle, 7.62 cal, fully automatic weapon capable of high stopping power and velocity with reduced accuracy, recommended grip attachment or one of three precision scopes, also compatible with a 40mm grenade launcher.

Link took the weapon to the range firing plate and fired a few rounds off. "Cool" he said.

"Oh, Link, aim up a bit and tap the trigger in front of the primary fire"

Link did so and the weapon launched a small ball and way further down the range a small explosion shook the room.

"Niiiiice!" Link said "I like these so called 'Guns' now"

Kael sighed "ditto, but I don't think we should take these outside..."

Link muttered agreement and replaced the gun on the rack.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Oh my goddess Saria, this is so cute!" Cremia said and showed her a dress similar to her current one but different colours.

Saria laughed "Yeah, it looks good."

Through the day the girls had gotten new clothing, their hair done, and their nails done as well **(See, stereotypes!)**. Saria had gotten her hair done, it was still only shoulder length but she had gotten it done so her hair was completely smooth like silk and shiny. She also wore a new dress, rather than a tunic. It was green of course, but it covered one shoulder and looped under the other and she had her bag as well with her tunic in it and her hair band. Her nails were painted green. The rest of them had also had similar treatments to their hair and got new clothing like Tatl got a dress similar to Cremia's buy only reached below her knees and wasn't as thick.

Soon it started to get dark and they headed back home, Cremia had taken them by wagon and they headed back to their home.

Saria went up and whispered "Link? where are you?" so with no response she went upstairs and found him laying face down in their room napping.

"Liiiink?" she whispered "are you up?" she turned the lights on.

"Arg!" he rubbed his eyes "well I am nooowwww... holy crap... Saria you're... you're... indescribable..."'

"So, you like it?"

"It just... wow..."

"Personally I think it's too much..."

"Nah, but I do like your natural self better."

"You mean the little Kokiri girl you grew up with?"

Link nodded "The tunic and hair band always suited you... and you look good in the other world clothing, like the hoodie and t-shirt..."

"Thanks, but-"

Link hugged her and kissed her head "Wow, your hair is so smooth" he ran his fingers through it. It smelled of strawberries. He stroked her cheek and kissed her... "You are always perfect, no matter what..."

"So no matter what I look like I'm always perfect?"

"Well, perfect plus and perfect normal..." he said jokingly and Saria cracked a smile.

"Well, it's late Link, how about we just go to sleep?"

Link nodded and removed his tunic and Saria dropped her dress and revealed most of herself to Link... "I never get used to that." Link said

"Get used to what?" Saria asked

"Just how cute that body of yours is... seems so fragile... and pretty..." he touched her abdomen with the tips of his fingers making her shiver.

"Thanks I think" Saria giggled and hugged Link, their skin touching... they fell asleep like that, with Saria just laying on top of Link.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, that's approximately, at most, 12 hours later...<strong>

So today Saria had wanted to see some more of hyrule that she had never seen before or had time to properly observe when she had first come out of the woods. Link asked if she had meet Malon yet, and if she wanted to, but if she did not to get into a fight. She said she would like that and promised not to get overly protective of 'her' Link.

Cremia and Romani took them to the ranch where Link introduced Malon to Saria.

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Malon squealed "Saria, you're sooooo lucky! Almost every girl in hyrule was looking for Link to be their own, but he ignored them all! He chose you! How'd you do it!"

"I don't know really..." Saria admitted

Link hugged Saria from behind "It wasn't luck, I'll tell you that much."

"And Link, you really got a cute one! You two look so cute together!" Malon squealed again.

Saria smirked and tried not to laugh "Yeah, we get that allot..."

"Hey Saria, how are you at riding?"

"Um, I've never tried before... not for real any ways."

"Well, if you want I can teach you" Malon offered "as a friend of Link you're a friend of mine, it's the least I can offer."

"Well..." Saria considered this "Ok, sure why not..." she agreed

For about an hour Link watched Saria ride one of the horses around the ranch while Malon was on her own horse trying to teach her how to properly treat the creature. Saria had always been a fast learner so she got the hang of it, the horse seemed to like her too. They decided to try going out onto the field to see if Saria could ride in a less controlled environment.

* * *

><p><strong>Out on the field...<strong>

Hours had passed and it was almost time for Romani and Cremia to pack up and head home so the three riders started to head back to the ranch as they were near the Lake Hylia Bridge...

In the same area as the ranch, they were only half a kilometre away from it, they heard a sound you don't normally hear on hyrule field... explosions...

"_Uh-oh..." _Link thought and they headed for the ranch faster, they were almost next to it when they heard the sound of an engine... they turned around to so an armoured car with a gun on top of it driving across the field being chased by four smaller cars that each had two people on them, like four wheeled bikes. The guys on the back of the quad bikes were shooting unconventional weapons at the armoured car, then a streak of smoke flew from one bike and hit the car making it flip and partly explode... Romani, Cremia and the other ranch worker heard this and came out to investigate this.

Then they could vaguely see a figure crawl out of the wreckage.

"It's Scorch!" yelped Saria

"Who?" asked Malon

Scorch looked like he was in trouble but Saria and Link had seen him in action, he could handle himself no problem... he had a worried look on his face and took out one of his many firearms. He wore a brown desert pattern army outfit of some sort with high tech looking attachments, including a blue patch attached to his helmet. His weapon was one Link recognized from the range, an M4A1 Carbine with an ACOG scope and M203 grenade launcher, his secondary was a simple M9 pistol and he had two bombs on him.

The eight men got off the bikes and proceeded towards him, Scorch had hidden behind the wreckage and as soon as they were in range he opened fire taking two down instantly. Sadly they had their own souped up guns as well... they returned fire, but Scorch had cover, the other guys didn't, so most of the bullets pinged harmlessly on the wreckage of the car. Then Scorch popped his head out and picked off two more, half down now... but then one fired and hit Scorch in the arm. He yelled and clutched his arm but pulled out his pistol and fired with his good hand while the other bled. Then he yelled into a headset he had, they could hear him from there.

"Hello? Sev, where are you, I told you to meet me outside the forest! Don't know if I can hold them, I'm hit and I think more are on the way!"

They couldn't hear the reply but then a small egg was thrown at Scorch's feet and they could hear his curse very, very clearly...

"SHIT!"

*Ka-boom*

Dirt and shrapnel went flying and so did Scorch and he landed on his back, he was badly injured now and couldn't move.

"Link, he's in deep trouble, we have to help him!" Saria wailed

"but they are way more heavily armed then us!" Link said

"We can't just stand here!"

Link considered this "You stay here, I'll help, got it!"

"But I wa-" she started

"STAY!" Link ordered and Saria had never heard him speak like that to her. Link rode out towards them...

Now this would either end badly, or really badly... however there still was a slim chance, Link had ignored Kael's advice and taken a small weapon from the range... just a pistol, so what good would it do against four heavily armed future soldiers with big fully automatic guns! Once he was close enough he shot at one of them hitting him in the neck and making blood spurt, he jumped off Epona who ran back to the ranch, Link ducked behind the car wreck and crawled over to Scorch, the enemy soldiers would still take a while to recover and hopefully would stop to attempt to save their comrade.

"L-Link... what are... what you doing here...?" Scorch wheezed

"Helping, I think..."

"G-grab that pouch..." Scorch pointed to a pouch next to the car wreck and Link took it.

"Give... me the blue stuff..." Link handed him a blue needle and Scorch injected himself "Ok... breathing it returning... to normal" he sighed "Just need something to give me a violent jumpstart... oh Link, hand me the psycho!"

"Huh?"

The needle with double tubes, it's a violence enhancer, kina works like a minor berserker drink..."

"Ok..." he gave him the stuff and he used it "There I'm good, kina shredded a bit but I'll live and a bit more bacta later would prevent scaring." He grabbed his rifle and peeked up. One guy was bringing his comrade to one of the bikes, he lived but was out of action, so two were left, however a truck pulled up and 10 more got out...

"Shit..." Scorch muttered... "Time to say hello to my little friend..." he fired his nade launcher. Killing three. 9 left.

"Hey! Need help!" asked a baritone voice

"Hey Sev, glad you could join the party!" Scorch replied.

Sev had a giant gun with a chain of bullets being fed into the gun from a box bellow the gun barrel... "Time for the SAW!" he yelled and opend up killing 3 and dismembering two who later bled out. One guy made it next to the car wreck but Link shot him point blank in the head and sighed relief as Scorch blew up the last three and Sev pulled out a tube with a bomb on the end and blew up the quad bike trying to escape...

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Link and Sev helped Scorch limp over to the ranch and Romani ran out and gasped "W-what happened?" she asked "Who were those men?"

Sev injected Scorch with more painkillers and spread gel bacta over his bad arm while Scorch applied a bit to his face.

"I'm fine... I have had worse and lived... I have also had much worse and haven't lived but that's another story... as for the men... they are Legion of Darkness scouts or assassins."

"Who?"

"LOD, the Legion of Darkness, you see, it's a confederation of the more... Evil factions and worlds in the universe, such as remnants of old Casers' legion, Marked men, White legs, Inner circle operatives, Loyalist Covenant like Brutes, Drones, Jackals and Prophets. Undead scourges, Orcs, Uruks, goblins, Dark elves, Zerg, and CIS droids and Sith. In other words, people you won't want to meet. However, I don't know if you know this but me and my brothers are from the Order of Balance, however it is actually just a small task force within its own confederation called the Alliance of Light. Which is made up of Elites, Grunts, Hunters, Elves, Dwarves, Humans of most cultures, Protoss, NCR, new Legion, Republic people, Jedi, and much more... if the Legion found this world it would be horrible, millions would die unless you pledged allegiance with them, and you won't want to do that. If we let any of their scouts report back to their leader, all is doomed. Hopefully that was all there was..."

**(OH! Shit just got serious again!)**

**[BTW: in case you don't know where or what I'm referencing, it is Fallout, Call of duty, HALO, Warcraft and Starcraft, Lord of the rings and Starwars]**

"So, they won't be invading hyrule any time soon?" asked Saria

"No" Sev said

Saria sighed relief "Link, can we go home now... I don't like seeing you get shot at..."

"And I don't like being shot at!" Link concluded "But yeah, let's go... *yawn* I'm tired..."

Scorch smiled and said to Sev in a strange language "Wa hoba kloo cupa dava" (Rough Translation: they make a cute couple huh?)

"What did you just say?" Link asked

"Nothing, just random Covie gibberish..." [yes the language was Sangheili (elite) it always sounds like they are saying wort, wort, wort, so I call it wortish lol...]

The two were so tired when they got back, they only laid on their bed for a few seconds... just long enough for them to each say those three words. "I love you" before falling asleep...


	17. Job hunting

**Going on 30,000 words and 80 sum pages! Woot!**

* * *

><p>Saria hadn't been in bed this morning when Link woke up, much like every other night, one of them was usually up before the other these days and doing something either in the basement or outside. So first thing Link did when he got out of bed was obviously get dressed. Then once that was done with, he headed to the basement and noticed the VR room light was on and opened the door to the viewing area.<p>

Saria must have been here for a while 'cuz she looked tired and was sweating. She was fighting some VR dummies with a knife and short sword and worked really well with the combination. She must have picked up some new moves because when one took a swipe at her she parried the blade away with her sword, elbowed the guy in the gut and stabbed him with her knife and spun around and with the other hand lodged the short sword in his chest. Link checked her status, she had been practicing for half an hour with only three kills, while she herself had been "killed" about 10 times as many. She must have been tired because she turned off the VR training and left the room. Link opened the viewing area door and she screamed and Link laughed.

"Liiiink, that's not funny... you scared me!" she whined.

"What were you doing down here anyways" he asked attempting to hide a grin.

"Practice, I-I don't want to be just a defenceless little girl Link, if no one is around then I may well have to protect myself... I don't want a repeat of last year..." she said while looking at her feet and put one behind the other and her hands behind her back.

Link saw an opportunity and took it, he quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. Saria was taken by surprise and would have fallen over if Link didn't have his arms wrapped around her. Link pulled away "Do so if you please, but I won't fail you again... I will not..." he said and then sniffed and made a sour face. "However, this little girl is in need of a shower..." he said and Saria noticed the smell and decided to crack a joke at his expense. "Oh, you meant me, I totally forgot I wasn't the only girl here!"

"Hey! It's a tunic, not a dress, I keep telling everyone that" he sighed and smiled

Saria giggled and kissed him before heading upstairs.

**Later...**

* * *

><p>Saria walked into their room after finishing her shower and she was fully clothed so she wasn't surprised when Link saw her this time. "Hey, what's up?" she asked<p>

Link sat up on the bed "I was thinking, of maybe getting a job, I mean, what else is there for me to do? Besides loving you that is" he quickly added.

"Well, I can understand that things are getting a bit boring around here... maybe I should as well?" said Saria.

"No, not yet, give it a bit then you can. I don't feel safe letting you walk around Castletown by yourself just yet..."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" she demanded

"N-No love, I was just saying that I worry for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

Saria sighed and he anger left "Fine..." she smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Link. "So what are you thinking of?" she asked

"Well, I've had multiple ideas, guard, working at one of the stores, or rancher... maybe even innkeeper."

"Try them out, see what you like best" Saria suggested.

"I will" he said and kissed her cheek and got up to head into Castletown...

Over the next few weeks Link tried his luck at most of what he had mentioned. He couldn't work at the stores, to boring, same with innkeeper... he sucked at ranching, couldn't milk a cow if his life depended on it and the one time he had gotten it marginally right, he sprayed Malon in the face with the milk somehow. He also tried blacksmithing which he did fairly well at, but could only make swords. Then he tried his luck in the guard and took to it fairly quickly, in fact a day after he enlisted Zelda came up to him with an offer...

Link's work was done today and he rode back home to tell Saria the news. It was around 7 PM.

"Hey! Saria, where are you?" he called as he reached the top.

"She's at the top of the tower..." Kael said from the living room.

"Thanks" he ran up the stairs and reached the top to find Saria sitting on the edge of the tower with her legs hanging off the sides.

"Saria..." he said

"Hmm? Oh Link, how did things go today?" she asked with her usual innocent tone and giving him the "Innocent" face today. **(She has the "pouty" face, the "Puppy" face the "innocent" face and later the "absolutely adorable" face)**

"Pretty good" he sat down next to her "Zelda gave me and offer today..." at the mention of Zelda he could feel Saria's mental shields go up, he could almost imagine the *whoooop* sound they would make. So he quickly added "It has nothing to do with relationships, chill." Saria sighed

"I got made the 3rd Captain of the guard today, technically that's the main captains 2nd lieutenant but still..."

"What! Link, why did you choose being a guard?" she asked

"Pay is good, I enjoy it and I used to do all sorts of protecting before, so I have experience." He explained

"Just don't go getting yourself killed, got it?" She ordered

"Yes Ma'am" he replied mockingly.

"With that attitude I want you to pucker and gimmy twenty." She laughed

"Wha?"

"Twenty seconds that is..."

"Oooohhhh... I get it!"

Saria pushed him down and while on top of him kissed him and he kissed back, for exactly twenty seconds... "Hey" Link said "Look, the stars are out."

Saria rolled off him and stared up at the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is... but I think it's more beautiful down here..."

"Why's that?" she asked

Link turned his head towards her "Because I don't see you in the sky, now do I?"

Saria blushed and stood up and Link got up as well.

Once Link had gotten up however Saria quickly embraced him and Link hugged her back swaying a bit.

"Saria, do you know how to dance?" he asked

"A bit... can we?"

"Of course, just follow my lead, ok?" he kissed her lightly.

"Ok" Saria said with a blush.

Link took her right hand in his left and put his right hand around her lower abdomen. Saria instinctively put her left hand on Link's shoulder. Link then led her in an almost square pattern, going real slow and swaying a bit while he did so. Then he would turn every step so they started spinning around each other.

"Is this all there is to it?" Saria asked

"Well, there are more complex moves..." Link replied

"Can we try one?"

"If you think you're up for it" and he spun her out lightly and brought her back so he was holding both her hands and while she was next to him and held her in a cuddle. They stood like that for a while, enjoying each other's touch.

"Hey, Saria, wanna know a real fun one?" he asked

"Sure!" she said with excitement.

Link spun her again and then secretly put a foot in the way of Saria's path, causing her to trip but he caught her and held her above the ground and their faces were only an inch away. Saria liked this position and reached up and kissed him. Link pulled her up and away from her and looked over her body again. She was sure beautiful, slight curves and small breasts were some of the indicators that she was in the process of going through puberty.

"Link, kiss me" she said and didn't even wait for a response. They kissed and Link opened his mouth for Saria to come in, she brushed the insides of his cheeks and the top of his tongue. She loved this feeling and never got tired of it, every time they kissed it seemed even better then the last. Link loved the feeling likewise, her tongue had a strangely good taste to it. Link's was a larger than hers and he could easily overpower hers so he could get the dominant position. But he never really did that and just let her delicate smooth do its work, bringing his own tongue to its knees.

Saria pulled away and cut the string of saliva between them with her hand and wiped her face. Then she noticed something. "Link, is that a tear?" she asked

Link had let a tear or two drop.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" she asked worried

"No... It's just that... it's... I am too lucky, Saria... I am the luckiest guy in the world. To be able to spend so much time with the cutest, most beautifully adorable and hottest girl in all of Hyrule... no, in the entire world." He kissed her again and they lost track of time...

What seemed only like minutes had been an hour or two. Saria lay next to Link on the roof. "Wow, you have quite the ways of keeping a girl occupied with that mouth of yours Link."

"I have a way with words huh?" Link agreed

"Among other things" Saria smirked and hugged him Link was always warm for her, she especially appreciated his added warmth due to the chilly night air. Fall was half over... (around November)

Link yawned and Saria snuggled deeper into him and then yawned herself "Link... I... *yawn* Love you"

"I love you too Sars..."

"Sars..." she mused "I like it..."

"Thought you would... did you know you are really cute when you sleep?"

"I figured I was" she sleepily smirked

Link thought about the way she made those little breathing sounds when she slept and the cute sound she made when she yawned or the way she would next to always snuggle him to death... Link decided he was right, he was lucky. Lucky to have this one as his girlfriend...

"Saria, I am yours, and yours only... words cannot describe how much I love you Sars." he near whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of Saria's little snoring. He smiled and without letting go of her stood up and carried her bridal style downstairs to their room and placed her gently on the green sheeted bed and fluffed the bluish grey pillows and lowered her head onto it and placed the blankets over her and kissed her on the forehead and had to go to the washroom, so he did just that. Once he returned however Saria must have been either temporarily awake or semi-awake as she had shed most of her clothing and wore only her bra and panties, they were green of course! Link shed his own tunic and got slipped into bed with her and slowly rubbed her tummy making her smile, Link did this for a while and Saria moaned and he rubbed her legs and she moaned more... Link decided he should stop... but there was something about Saria's moaning that he loved, it wasn't one of her usual cute sounds that made Link giddy around her. This one arousing, and Link whined in his mind about his now erect 5th appendage.

"_Another time, Link, another time" _he told himself... and fell asleep in an awkward position her wouldn't realise till morning...

***insert mischievous/naughty face***

**I hope this chapter was a bit better wrote out than the earlier ones, personally I think I did a fair job with the romance in the second half of the chapter, but my opinion doesn't count, I'm just the creator of this fic!**

***insert disclaimer***

**I don't own jack shit! Except an Xbox360 and a bullshit laptop... among other necessities of course... :/**


	18. Fixer's Flashback

**Ok, a few notes to those who don't have accounts: No there will be no lemons within the story itself, however, there will later be a few "Missing" chapters that people WITH accounts can ask me for via review or PM, either way, i am not going to be posting any actual lems in this fic. sure there may be plenty of sexual jokes or close calls with sex but no actual sex! [also, there may be scenes for more than one pairing, so keep an eye out for those ;)]**

* * *

><p>Saria woke up to a pressure on her chest and opened her eyes to find Link's head rested on her upper chest. Saria blushed and thought <em>"And he calls me cute, that is sooo cuuute" <em>she silently laughed and Link stirred.

"Huh?" Link noticed where he was and his cheeks went red "S-sorry..." he said.

Saria giggled "It's fine, it was just a subconscious action."

Link smiled, as childish as Saria acted it was hard to remember she was in fact very, very smart for her age.

They both yawned and got dressed and headed downstairs and heard music, the type you didn't really hear in Hyrule... it seemed old but not old at the same time?

They found Fixer milling around looking for something.

"Fixer? What are you doing here?" Saria asked

"Ack, I misplaced a Fusion coil for a modification for my 1950's Chev... damnit!"

Link cringed a bit "Ehh, what is this music, I've never heard anything like it before?"

_I got spurs that jingle-jangle-jingle, __**Jingle Jangle, **__as I go ridin' merrily along, __**Jingle Jangle,**__ and they sing, oooh, aint'cha ya glad yer single, __**Jingle Jangle**__, and that song aint so very far from roooam. _Came from the little radio on the counter.

"Err... it's 50's music... by Kay Kyser, and I think you can guess what it's called" Fixer said "Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed and showed off a green and blue glowing canister. "Oh, by the way, don't use this pen!" he threw out a green radioactive feather pen.

"Where is Scorch and Sev, are they here?" Link asked

"I think Scorch is upstairs in the media room and Sev is helping me mod my car and is waiting downstairs." Fixer replied.

"Hey, Fixer, is that your real name?" Link asked which was kinda rude.

Fixer shifted uncomfortably "Well, no, I thought Scorch went over this already, my original name is Alexi Saratov..."

"So, do you go by it anymore?"

"No one calls me that anymore but..." he stopped himself.

"Who?"

"No one... no one calls me that anymore..."

"Would it be bad if we called you by your original name?"

"Don't, in personality I am exactly like Alexi Saratov, however traits wise I have changed, I'm not exactly Alexi anymore... *Sigh* I remember my first mission, almost a thousand years ago..."

Link and Saria sat down on the couch and Saria perked up "Tell us..." she asked

"No, I am sure you wouldn't be interested..." Fixer sighed.

"Pleeeease..." Saria begged

Fixer grinned "Damnit Link, you were right, you can't say no to that face... fine I will tell the story of how I first became what I am today..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**The year 2287, Post-apocalyptic Earth, Mojave Wasteland, (first person perspective)**

I was 35 at the time, I had been out of the Vault since '77 and a year later I joined the NCR Rangers and three years after that I earned my Black Vets armour, the symbol of the Rangers. Anyways, me and my squad had been assigned a mission to meet with some Caesar's Legion Centurions at Cottonwood Cove which was this little bay a few kilometres downstream past Lake Mead and Hover Dam, which was this huge stone wall that spanned the Colorado River and generated enough power for the entire Mojave Wasteland and even parts of the Capital Wasteland in the Washington DC area.

We had to go on foot through the town of Nipton and through Camp Searchlight, which wasn't so bad, we had a few run-ins with some irradiated trooper ghouls however. Once we reached the cove some Legion recruits aimed their guns at us but we hailed them and said we were here on a mission of peace. The recruits let us pass and brought us to meet with two Centurions and three of their Praetorian guards. We on the other hand were Four Ranger Vets guarding two NCR high ranking officials. Don't get me wrong I would have loved to start a fight in the middle of that camp, four vets versus an entire camp of Legion troops, the scales were totally in our favour. However protecting the VIPs was first priority...

They sat down at a table in the top room of the command building in the camp while me and the other vets glared at the Legion guards and they in return glared at us. I was violent then, I would have loved to kill them and rip down the Legion flag; an orange bull in the middle of a red rectangle. Then maybe raise the NCR flag; a white rectangle with a two headed brown bear reaching for a red star in the corner.

As they talked on, hours ticked by and everyone started to get bored, however things seemed to be going well in terms of peace. We over heard a few talks of ending the conflict and setting up trade in exchange for a percentage of power from the dam. The officials seemed to like this idea, foreign goods for only 25% of the power output by the dam. 75% was still even more than we needed! I always disproved of the Legions equipment, they favoured Melee weapons like machetes over ranged weapons like a solid M16A1 semi automatic service rifle. They also wore sports equipment as armour, sports equipment! I'm talking football pads and helmets... they practically tried to imitate Ancient Roman soldiers.

Once me and the other Rangers had talked about all we could talk about things got boring again... it had been almost four hours and they were still talking. Then General Anders ears perked up at the mention of integration of the Legion with the NCR. What with their Leader Caesar long dead (Pronounced Kai-ser) Killed by a great friend of the NCR, Saria Vaulnet... Heh, and no she had nothing to do with you Saria. (Saria is looking at Fixer like "Holy shit you mean me!)[That is the name of one of my Fallout characters] The Centurions had the authority to make such a claim. The General and Colonel waved us out, and the Centurions motioned for the Guards to leave as well. We all stood at the top of the command building staring out along the Colorado.

Then a voice I did not expect spoke to me in a normal tone, one I also did not expect. "So, you think that NCR and Legion are finally gonna end this war?" asked one of the Praetorian guards.

I sighed, not knowing how to respond to my current enemy. "I don't know..." I said and turned to face him and the others "But if we do... don't think that means nothing is stoping me from punching you in the face" I smirked

Then one of the Praetorians smirked back "I wouldn't have it any otherway" and cracked his knuckles. The rest of us chuckled.

"I could see an at least mutual alliance brewing here..." said one of my Rangers "Or you know, we could at least accept each other... not trying to blow up one another or lob their heads off with a machete."

We all agreed with him...

Then it happened...

A legionary, screaming, flew into the river and drowned. We all looked for the attacker and one of my Rangers shook and one of the Praetorians paled. An entire pack of Deathclaws was moving into the camp...

Now if you don't know what a deathclaw is it is pretty much like a mini T-rex, with a face like a rabid wolf, and dark brown. They are at least twice the height of a full grown man and their claws, hence the name, are razor sharp and are around one and a half feet long to three feet. Their hides are thick almost as thick as tank armour.

As I said a whole pack was moving in, around 15 adults, with 10 younglings and the mother and alpha male along with 5 babies.

"Shiiiiiit" Muttered a Ranger.

I looked back at them "Don't just stand here, we gotta do something before they raise the camp and reach this building!" I barked and jumped down and pulled out my Anti-material rifle and holstered my 45. Auto pistol. I heard some of the other jump down after me, I didn't know who though.

I fired and hit one in the face and it fell dead I took aim at another and hit it square in the chest, it didn't die but it was crippled. I saw one of the Praetorians finish it off with a 12.7mm SMG burst in the head. Two more Praetorians and a Ranger were taking on three young Deathclaws and they took them down quickly. As the fight raged, five Legion Veterans were attempting to take on the Mother Deathclaw. She flung one into the river and impaled another then trampled a third. It had its back faced to me, I ran for all I was worth and ran up its back and levelled my rifle with her cerebellum and pulled the trigger and it fell dead, me and the other Legion veterans finished off her babies.

I saw one of my Rangers on the ground dead, along with another Praetorian near him KIA as well. The pack was thinned out now, only three adults remained and two younglings and the alpha male. Me and the other elite soldiers ganged up on the adults killing them in a few minutes and the regular soldiers took out the younglings. Just the Alpha left however they are damn hard to kill! It took out another Praetorian and two Legion vets before we subdued it and put an entire clip of into its cranium.

"W-We did it!" I shouted and a cheer erupted from the troops and the commanders came out from the command building.

"I think with this example of combined effort to defend this camp, I think the future it bright for the Legion and NCR." Said General Anders.

Then the ground started to shake... slowly at first, then it got more violent and faster.

Then a Legion Recruit shouted "L-L-LL-LLL-LL-Legendary!"

I almost killed myself right at the sight of it... The Legendary Deathclaw, no one had beaten it, it stood almost 5 times the height of a full grown man, around 10 meters.

It raked aside an entire column of Legionaries and crushed one of the camps lodges.

I levelled my rifle at its head and fired, it kept coming without so much a sign of slowing. I fired again and it only seemed to annoy him. I switched to armour piercing rounds and fired again and it seemed to hurt it a bit... but I had not the time to fire again as it slashed me with its claws and I flew into the side of the command building. It was amazing I was still alive, if just barley, I could tell I was dying. Then a shadow passed over me and the giant stood over me licking its lips. Any second I could tell it would finish me... but then the most amazing thing happened.

I heard a metallic discharge and a brilliant white light slammed into it pushing it backwards and breaking it's bones. I struggled to look back and I saw a figure in gleaming black armour, but not a Ranger, he had a golden visor over his helmet and I could hear the hum of energy around him. He stood holding an impressive looking shoulder mounted launcher of some sort. He charged it again and fired, this time it blew straight through the Legendary Deathclaw and it fell dead...

The figure ran over to me and removed his helmet to reveal shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. "We have been watching you for a long time he said"

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered

"Don't worry we'll fix you up right..." he said and I felt the life leave me...

It seemed I was stuck in eternal blackness forever, until...

I woke up and stepped out of a gel filled tube, coughing and sputtering the fluid. I noticed I wasn't wearing anything and there was a set of clothing on a table nearby, so I put on the white jumpsuit and walked out of the room. It was like I was in an alien ship. There were blue lights along the edges of the ceiling and the walls were metallic and light blue, so was the floor. I made it to another room with a giant hole in it, I turned around to go back but the door was locked. Then the wall opened on the side of the room to reveal a glass pane separating me from the people inside.

"The only way out, it across" said an elderly lady inside the glass area.

"I can't make that jump!" I exclaimed

"Then don't you will die anyways if you don't even try."

I sealed myself for the worst and jumped and made it with room to spare. _"What the...?" _I thought.

"Move into the next room please" said the lady.

I did as I was told and found her sitting at a high table along with two others. Next to the door I had just come in was the man that had saved me, he looked around 16.

"Hello, Fixer..." said the lady

"Who?" I asked

"You, Fixer, 04/140..."

"nnnnooooo..." I said confused "I am Alexi Saratov... I don't know a... 'Fixer 04/140'"

Then the guy who saved me said "Look at yourself" and motioned to a shined part of the metallic wall.

I looked and gasped, I was the same age as him, I was 16. "What did you do to me!" I demanded

"Please, Dr. Halsey" Said the boy "Let me explain to him"

"Very well" said the woman, Halsey.

"Fixer..." he started

"I wish you people would stop calling me that" I interrupted

"Fixer, you are no longer Alexi Saratov" he held up his hand to prevent me from interrupting. "You are Fixer 04/140... Alexi Saratov died 16 years ago... you are a clone of him, a copy... however with complicated neural technology we are able to let you retain his knowledge and memories. The memories are what make you think you are still Alexi Saratov"

"N-No..." I said "I don't believe you..."

The boy smirked "Trust me, I had a hard time believing it too, I was once known as Lt. Ben "Noble" Chayton, most called me Hawkins. However now, I am Scorch 03/362 also known as S-362, I am a MkII Spartan Clone. You are a MkI Ranger Clone.

Slowly I understood... "What do we do?" I asked

Scorch patted me on the back "Trust me brother, this is a good cause you will be working for." And the Doctor signalled us to leave the room and I began my training...

***Flashback over* [I almost forgot this was a LOZ fic while writing the long flashback XD]**

* * *

><p>Saria sighed "So, you don't want anyone calling you by your original name... because..." Saria trailed off.<p>

"It reminds me of my death... yes, I don't like dying, especially when it was my original..."

"I-I'm sorry Fixer..."

Fixer smiled "Don't worry..." he saw tears in Saria's eyes and he hugged her "There, there... I have warmed up to being a clone, sure it was weird at first, but now I see nothing but the perks of it!"

Saria sighed and Link remained quiet.

"Why don't you two go out for a while, I have work to do... oh wait! I think Tatl wanted to see you!"

Saria and Link nodded and went to find Tatl, they found her sitting on the roof of the tower on a bench.

She glared back at them and waited for them to get closer... "Um... Tatl what's up?" Link asked

"I have noticed you two seem to have gotten..." she searched for the right word "Closer, than even before... and I want to lay some ground rules."

They both nodded

"First, I never want to learn that you two have had... err... intercourse... second I don't want you to ever even _think _of having intercourse! That is all!"

Saria looked at her with an innocent face and asked "What's intercourse?"

Tatl sighed and calmed down "Go ask someone else, I don't feel comfortable answering that."

Saria shrugged and pulled Link downstairs...

"_Intercourse, intercourse... what does that mean?" _she thought. Link let go of her to go take a needed shower and Saria bumped into Cremia. "Hey, Cremia..." she hesitated "Tatl told me never to have something called intercourse with Link... what does that mean?"

Cremia sighed "Saria you're so innocent sometimes, I like that... but if you really want to know... remember what Joseph almost did to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, basically it's sex..."

Saria seemed revolted by this "Why would I have sex with Link! You said it was painful and disrespectful and all sorts of bad!"

"I said it would be if it was rape and yes it will hurt a fair bit the first time... mind you I said sex is something you do with the one you love, then it is perfectly fine... in fact it is sort of a necessity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saria, Sex is the process that makes babies, it's how families are completed... I wish for my own kid some day, but I don't see me having one in the near future..." she sighed **(Oh, Cremia, you know nothing yet! :P)**

Saria looked nervous "What is it?" Cremia asked.

"What if I have been thinking of that with Link?"

"Well then it means your straight and puberty is defiantly taken its hold... don't worry Saria... it's all normal."

Saria sighed and went to sleep, the story had taken almost all day and she was too tired and confused to do anything else today. The words "It's all normal" echoed in her head...

"_Greeeeaaaat" _she thought and fell asleep

**This is chapter 18 right, I'm going to go for 20 at least, maybe 21... We'll see... I have very little to do in this time frame and I don't want to fast forward to her 13****th**** until the next episode so... I'll see what's left that I can do in this timeframe...**


	19. Enrollment

"Haha, Link, I hope you can keep up!" Saria laughed as she ran through the trees with a perfect balance of speed and grace.

Link panted, trying to catch her. Saria was surprisingly fast if she had places to "Free-run" like trees, she was extremely agile! However in a straight out sprint she wouldn't last very long, she had speed but Link had stamina.

Eventually Saria perched herself on a low branch about three meters out of Link's reach. "Come get me Link" she taunted.

Link sighed but was determined and wrapped his arms around the trunk and started climbing up. He was almost in reach of her when he slipped and fell, knocking his head on the ground and not moving.

"Link!" Saria wailed and jumped down with an "Oof". She ran over to Link and knelt down to check if he was alright and Link smirked.

"Ha! You are in my trap!" Link cheered and grabbed her and pulled her to the ground and pinned her underneath him.

"Liiiink, no fair" she whined and Link stuck his tongue out at her.

Saria giggled and reached up to kiss him and when they did Saria covered her teeth with her lips and bit Link's tongue, it didn't hurt but he was stuck in her grasp.

"Haria, Het ho" he Said

"Mh-hu" Saria shook her head a bit. They both were trying not to laugh.

"Hine" and moved back to her lips. After a while Saria finally let Link go.

"My tongue is sore now" Link said

Saria smirked mischievously "Well that is what you get ya cheater"

"Well I think you need to be punished..." Link grinned and poked her side making Saria squeak. And then he started to tickle her vigorously while she was rolling around laughing her head off trying to escape.

Link stopped after a while, it looked like Saria was about to pass out, she panted hard. "You're so ticklish!" Link said then grinned "I know your weakness!"

Saria giggled "oh, shut up" she said in her usual tone.

They both laughed again and Link got off her and helped her up and dusted the grass and dirt off her back.

They headed back towards the tower holding hands and Link observed Saria. She had changed her hairstyle a bit, instead of a short bob she grew her hair out a bit. It was just below her shoulder and she had a thin braid along the back of her head and another from the top of her forehead the curved around her ear. She still wore her tunic, however with winter just days away she also wore thin green cotton leggings under the skirt part of her tunic, which had been modified with a light hood. She also had her usual Kokiri boots and but wasn't wearing her hair band today.

As for himself, Link wore his usual tunic and boots as well as cotton pants. His hat was stuffed in his pocket while he was running so it was still there. His hair was in the usual shaggy style.

"Saria, have you ever seen snow?" he asked

"Snow?" She replied "I've heard of it but I have never seen it, I know it happens when it get cold. But no I have never seen it."

Link nodded, the Kokiri forest was a "Warm" Temperate Rainforest so they wouldn't have snow.

"Well, I think you will like it" Link said.

Saria smiled at him and nodded then she looked up... "Uh-oh!" she yelped as it started to rain.

"Run to cover!" Link said as it started to pour.

Eventually they found a tree where the leaves were thick enough to cover them properly... not before they were soaking wet however. They both collapsed against the tree next to each other.

Link looked over at Saria. _"Whoa... Is it weird that since Saria is soaked, I think she looks reeeaally hot right now?_" he thought.

"Link? What are you looking at?" She asked

"Uh- nothing!" Link stuttered, he'd been staring at her face. Saria smiled and pulled him in for a wet hug, then they kissed again. Normally whenever they would kiss, they would get more energetic, like the kiss was building up a restless charge, like there was energy flowing between them. Today however, they found that due to the moisture from the rain, it felt like more of that energy was flowing and it took their breath away. This however only made it seem all the more desirable as they made-out.

As Link pulled off of her Saria giggled "You always know how to make a girl shutter... and want more." she said

Link smirked cheekily "Thanks, I think?"

Saria giggled again and embraced him again and when Link refocused on her she had fallen asleep from exhaustion, which wasn't uncommon for her.

"_Perfect opportunity for me to work on my upper body strength" _he thought and chuckled to himself. He lifted her up, holding her legs in one arm and her upper back in the other and started walking back to the tower.

Once at the tower he gently lay her down on the couch and sat next to her, at her feet.

"_She is so light..." _he thought, which wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour and a half later...<strong>

Saria woke up from her little nap and saw Link nodded off at her feet, he had a thin line of drool from the corner of his mouth. Saria tried not to laugh as she whispered "Liiiink? Wakeiee-wakeiee..."

Link stirred and wiped his mouth "Huh? I wasn't asleep..." he said sleepily then shook his head to shake the fatigue.

Saria heard a light thump on the floor near the grav-lifts and saw Fixer walk around the corner.

"Hey, sorry for dropping in so unexpectedly." He said

"No worries..." Link said, then muttered under his breath "You do it all the time..."

"I heard that by the way. Anyways I came here to talk to Saria."

Saria looked at Fixer expectantly and waited for him to continue.

"Well, you see Saria, do you know what school is?" he asked

"I think so, it's a place where you learn things... right?"

"Well, yeah... and me and Scorch figured that since Link is pure Hylian, he already had most of his know how... but you on the other hand... we were going to offer to enrol you in the Hylian School here."

Saria put on a confused look "So, you want me to attend classes?" she asked

"Well, sort of... yes, we do. We think it would greatly benefit you. Link will be working while you attend classes anyways and you will both get home around the same time... Link, when does your shift end?"

Link thought for a bit "I think around 3 or 4 PM"

"There!" Fixer said "Perfect, as I read, classes only go until 3:15 PM here, so you will get home about 30 minutes before Link gets off."

Saria shrugged and sighed "Fine I guess..." she didn't sound quite pleased with the decision however.

"Besides... if we put you in now, you are still going to have the Golden week and the week before off anyways, so what's the harm?" **(It is the equivalent of Xmas and New years)**

Saria seemed to warm to the idea "Oh... right!" she admitted and grinned, she knew that the special time of year was coming around.

"So, we'll sign you up immediately, starting... let's see, it's a Friday I think so on Monday you will attend classes for your first time... oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Fixer pulled out some items; a few feather pens, a few sealed bottles of ink, some parchment paper, blank scrolls and books, and some specialty coloured ink bottles. "You will probably need these... well, see ya all next time!" he said cheerily and headed back out.

"So that's it huh?" Link stated "Hi, we're signing you up for class, ok here's your stuff, k thanx bai!" Link imitated using an internet quote he had seen one time on the computer.

"Meh, it can't be that bad Link... can it?" Saria comforted him by hugging him.

Link sighed a deep sigh "I guess not, but if you need anything just let me know."

"I don't want to be known as the girl who has her tough boyfriend, who happens to be a high ranking Hylian guard, fight all her fights for her..." she giggled thinking about the heads that would turn if it ever got out. "But I'll keep it in mind" she kissed him before adding "Plus we still have a weekend ahead of us... so let's make go use out of it huh?"

"How so?" Link asked

Saria pushed him down and descended on him and locked her lips with his using all the force she had to get him to open his mouth and let her in. Then finally their tongues connected and the energy flowed and they felt great.

"Ah..." Link said once Saria had pulled away to take a breath "I think I am going to like this weekend"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Saria and Link were walking up to the top of the tower, Scorch and Fixer had dropped in to check in on them again. Saria had to admit, it was nice when the Clones were here, it made her feel allot safer, she also thought of them as extended family.

Just as they were about to go to the roof they heard a "F**k!" from the computer room. Saria, having curiosity in her nature, opened the door a crack and saw Scorch and Fixer staring at the computer screen. It read:

* * *

><p><strong>Alliance of Light; UNSC; Priority Transmission- 098H1JA2<strong>

**Encryption code: **red

**Public key: **/Search-and-find-alpha/

**From: **Dr. Halsey-Lead scientist with ONI,

**To: **Lt. Scorch S-362, Sgt. Fixer 04/140 and SSgt. Sev 06/007, Order of Balance operatives 62, 40 and 07.

**Subject: **Intel gathering

**Classification: **AOL Eyes only **(A/N: AOL stands for Alliance of light, just making sure you know.)**

* * *

><p>start le/

_Scorch, Fixer, Sev,_

_As of last week during your previous meeting with the AOL high counsel, Sector 3 has gained in interest in this land called Hyrule. We are sending over a team of researchers to gather samples and explore the land. We will need test subject of course for biological research and what not. Don't worry for the people of this land, just make sure you complete your mission, which is what you were made for right? I am positive you boys will be just fine, you guys are the best of the best. The agents will be over within the week, please hold your fire against any troopers unless identified as LOD._

_Dr. Halsey, ONI._

* * *

><p>Saria slowly closed the door but Scorch heard the faint click of the door closing and silently got up and as soon as Link and Saria had made it to the top of the tower he snuck up and cleared his throat.<p>

Saria and Link jumped and turned around. "Just how much of that did you see?" Scorch asked.

"All of it" Saria squeaked, her voice gettin more and more high pitch as she said it.

Scorch sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"What's ONI?" Link asked

"O.N.I; Office of Naval intelligence." Fixer said right behind Scorch. "Bunch of spooks is what they are, and I'm not the only one to call 'em that! In fact, that's their public nickname!"

"Why do they call them spooks?" Saria asked

"Cuz of what they do! They take things from people, sometimes even the people themselves, and then royally f**k up their lives! They are also extremely 'secretive' and just generally give people the creeps. They are a messed up club!" Fixer said "Ask anyone!"

Link and Saria looked at Scorch who was looking at Fixer like he had just sucker punched his grandmother. "That's not true! They may do things that are morally questionable, but they do it for the greater good! Look at me for example! Or even yourself!" Scorch retorted

"What did they do to you Scorch?" Saria asked

"Well..." he said calming down "They kidnapped my original at age six, and a few years later I could kill a full grown and highly trained ODST, the best of the best at those times, before the Spartans that is."

"That's terrible" Said disgusted, what sort of group would take six year olds away from their parents to be trained as killers.

"Oh! And that's not the half of it!" Fixer said warming up the idea of pissing Scorch off "It wasn't enough to just kidnap their kids, they also left flash grown clones in their place that were made to die a few weeks after, and then..." Fixer stopped, Saria had tears in her eyes. "I think I have said too much..." he concluded.

Scorch sighed "Saria, it was for the greater good, if they hadn't done that humanity would have been destroyed." Scorch thought back to the old days, back in when his home was threatened by alien invaders. "We were humanities last hope..." he swallowed hard "And we failed..."

Saria just stared at Scorch with tears welling in her eyes, tears that refused to fall until he finished his story.

"If it weren't for this one Spartan... he is famous, even now his name rings through crowds when people think about the events that century..."

"Who?" Link asked

"No one you know... his friends knew him as John... everyone else knew him as S-117... Master Chief, Spartan 117... Now if you want I will tell you my whole tale, but..." he yawned "I've been up since midnight yesterday and I'm freakin' tired so... *yawn* I'll tell you tomorrow..."

Saria nodded and whipped her eyes.

**OK, I think I will be having more than 20 chapters... THIS-IS-MAH LONGEST-FIC-EVER! CAP-LOCK-RAGE! :D**


	20. Scorch's Reminisce

**Another Long-winded back story for one of the clones, if you don't want to read it, I'm not forcing you to.**

Saria and Link came downstairs after waking up and getting dressed, Scorch was going to tell them his side of the story. The two sat down on the couch and waited patiently for him to begin.

"Alright..." Scorch started "This is how, I was first cloned."

* * *

><p><strong>Reach, 2552 August 30<strong>**th****. (First person for the most part)**

It started out just like Fixer's did, I died while attempting to save lives, only difference between him and me, is that I failed...

I remember the day clearly... I stood at the landing pad and handed a shining purple-blue case to a Captain Keys and was about to get on with him and head to his ship to escape Reach. But then I looked up and saw my last squad mate, Emile, take on three Elites in red armour and he fell. He had been operating a MAC gun on the upper deck of the landing site.

"Lieutenant! Get in!" yelled a UNSC marine.

"No, I'll get the gun..." I said

Keys looked disappointed but nodded and as the doors to the dropship closed he had said "Good luck Spartan."

I tore through the remaining Covie ranks and reached the MAC gun and opened fire on the incoming fighters and Covie dropships attempting to take me out, then over the radio I heard Keys yell.

"She's charging up, hit her in the belly now Spartan!"

I noticed one of the Covie frigates was charging its Glassing beam, ready to take out Keys ship. I fired and the Frigate went down and it exploded in blue and orange flames.

I shook my head as the UNSC ship lifted off and left me behind on Reach, any minute now the aliens would glass the whole world.

"I can at least take some with me" I muttered and headed towards the ship bone yard, where the ships were scraped down for spare parts and left to rot.

It had happened so quickly, I was able to take down wave after wave of the aliens. Piles of the dog like grunts piled around my place of refuge and smaller piles of the bird like Jackals ringed the inside of the pile. Then the elites came in. I swear there were at least twenty Zealots there, I managed to take down a few before a banshee got a shot on me as it flew by, lowering my shields for an Elite to strike me with his energy sword, I shot gunned him in the face and took another down before two more tackled me down and a third stabbed me in the gut and I "Died".

And for what only seemed like seconds I was out cold. Then I woke up in the same gel tube the Fixer described and I recognized the place. I took the black and grey crewman jumpsuit and followed the lights out the door and reached the same room the Fixer had mentioned.

"Ah" said an old woman I recognized, barely, as Dr. Halsey "I am glad you are awake Spartan-362"

I nodded "What happened I could have sworn I was-"

"Dead?" Halsey finished for me "Yes, you were for a time, then I brought you back as Scorch 03/362, a Spartan clone, complete with all Lt. Chayton's memories, skills and abilities."

"Why?" I asked "And how?"

"Well, I had a backup plan for if my Spartans died, a piece of their DNA was preserved within their armour. Sadly, yours was the only one I could find that hadn't been glassed, so I am afraid you are the last Spartan."

I looked at my feet "What about the II's?"

"John has... gone missing..." she said sadly, I knew all about John, she was her favourite Spartan II.

"You mean dead?" I asked, wondering if she was using the Spartan's death motto 'Spartans never die, their just missing in action'.

"No, I mean he truly is missing..."

I sighed I was friends with John at one point, if he still lived at least I would have a piece of my elder "Family" around.

"Don't worry about it S-362" Halsey said reassuringly.

"Ok... but might I ask, why did you bring me back? And why make me 16?"

"Well, 'We' brought you back, more or less, because there is a new team being made. And as for why you are just a teenager, we figured that is the best age for you to blend in with your work."

"A team? What sort of team?"

"Well, it's more like an order, one which is in need of young new recruits. That is why you are aged at 16 right now."

"And what may this order be?"

"Well, you see, you have been out for quite some time. During this time we have come across new races and technologies. Now us, the Elites, some aliens called Protoss, a separate race of humans called Terrans and most recently a group of systems called The Galactic Republic. This new alliance has been named, quite... err... what's the word you young ones use? Well, it's sort of 'queer' as you would call it..."

I sighed "What's I called"

"The Alliance of light"

I rolled my eyes "It's oooookkay I guess..."

"Don't patronise me"

"Yes ma'am"

"Anyways, I want you to go meat up with them, currently in the team are a few old friends you may know."

"Who?"

"Jaina, she is a replica of Cortana, Sgt. Stacker, Pvt. Mendez, oh yes! And your old sniper, Jun."

"Jun! He's still alive!"

Halsey nodded and I breathed out relived, so one of my squad mates made it out after all...

Years passed... I grew old and died of age, only to be brought back again, this cycle was constantly repeating for almost three centuries.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "But I thought you were anti-aging" true! I am, now I am! However this was my MkI and had no anti-aging adjustment. That was first added onto the MkII 334 years later. The MkI was basically a standard clone, with memory and skill retention from its original. The MkII was that, and anti-ageing, as well as more damage resistant and strengthened bones. The MkIII... was a disaster, MkIII's went rouge all the time and had more flaws than perfections. I was on the MkIII for only one cycle and I did not like it at all! Sure we had 3 times as much strength as the MKII's but we had to deal with constant pain, stress, and fighting emotions as well as dealing with an over impulsive conscious that wanted to punch out the guy next to you for breathing on you. Now MkIV's! It's what I am on now, and it runs like a dream! 4 times as much strength and endurance then MkII's and 3 times as much agility and perception then it and twice as much intelligence! Only thing they couldn't increase was the luck!

It had been me as a MkII that saved Fixer. MkII is also the longest in service so far.

on my first day on the MkII system a question arose. "Doctor, what is the point of all this, the work OOB does?"

"Evil is always trying to find a way S-362... OOB was made to prevent it from doing so. The balance between good and evil must be perfect. Too much evil and the world is full of villains and world destroyers. But same goes for too much good. Too much good will rocket the scale all the way to maximum evil. That is why OOB was made, to maintain peace throughout the universe and to maintain the balance between good and evil. If people see too much good, all they will see in it is corruption, it's happened before, people are stubborn that way, even when there truly is no problem. This is what makes the scales switch immediately! People rebel against a false cause and people die and suffer for no good reason!"

I nodded

"Spartan, have you ever heard the saying 'no one act of kindness, no matter how small, will go unnoticed?

"Yes Ma'am"

"That, soldier... is OOB's motto"

I saluted and headed back out to the rest of my team...

Now for a quick summary until this date... I will give you time line, lemme pull out my holopad for a moment. Ok, right now (in Link and Saria's world) it is 4011, in the AOL calendar.

2552 august 30th – REACH was lost and I died,

2566 August 30th – I woke up as Scorch, MkI Spartan clone

2601 May 12th – We recruited Terrans into the OOB, Sev being one of the first.

2732 September 4th – I recruited Fixer and the NCR and Former Caesar's legion joined the AOL.

2741 August 7th – OOB's first great mission! A piece of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ was located in deep space, Me, Fixer and Sev sent to investigate. S-117 John the Master Chief and UNSC Smart AI Cortana recovered.

2799 October 15th – MkII's put into use for the first time.

2801 March 11th – LOD is formed, small war erupts.

2811 December 1st – AOL is victorious over the LOD, remnants scattered.

3000 July 30th – MkIII's put into use, failed big time, twenty years later MkII's are put back into use.

3150 January 12th – Lordaron is discovered and the Human Alliance and Night elf cultures join the AOL.

3333 April 24th – OOB is opened to all races.

3567 November 23rd – More dimensions discovered, Me, Fixer and Sev investigate England around the middle ages and meet and help two you teens. A Saxon boy named Jack and a Viking girl named Thorgil, but some call her Jill. (Not sure if I want this one before or after this current fic, so if it is based after Saria and Link then sorry I screwed you over)

3721 July 21st – Me and my brothers find the world of SSBB, a tournament based world, we compete to win support for the AOL.

3955 March 26th – New planet discovered, outside of galaxy, me and my brothers sent on a long journey to find it.

4009 July 31st exactly 2400 hours – we finally arrived at the new planet after a long Cryo-sleep and take drop pods to explore the world, we are separated briefly...

* * *

><p><strong>*End flash back*<strong>

Scorch cleared his throat and finished up his story and said "4009 August 1st around 7 or 8 in the morning. I met a young boy and girl who would change my life and they way I viewed things." He smiled and patted Saria on the shoulder.

"Us?" she asked

"Of course you... don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that was exactly two years ago, when I was ten!"

Scorch nodded

"Wow, that was a long story" Link yawned

"I know right? Man, if you could have seen the places I have been, it would blow your mind!"

Link grinned "I'd prefer if my mind stayed in one piece thank you"

They all chuckled at the bad joke.

"Well, it's getting late, I think you guys should be off to bed, that and Rogue2k8 is running out of filler for this chapter..."

"What?" Link asked

Scorch shook his head "I have no idea what I just said... it was like I hit an invisible wall or something?"

They just shook it off and decided not to worry about it, too much to think about. They said their good-byes and Link, Saria and the others who lived there went to bed after the long tale.

**I Swear! That will be one of the few times I break the fourth wall!**


	21. A day at the office

Saria followed Link to the bottom of the tower and got on Epona with him as he set off for Castletown. Link and Saria both started "working" around the same time. Link was Zelda's personal guard, and she normally got up at 9 or 10 AM while Saria had school at 8 AM.

Link dropped her off in the square and rode towards the castle while Saria walked towards the school, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Sure it was nice but the people were something else. She saw a few people who looked like she may get along with and were fairly nice but there were others who looked like troublemakers.

Saria noticed the sign on the arch over the school's main doors, it read; Castletown primary school. She looked at one of the slips of paper on the board just next to the door which read the same thing as well as; ages 11-14. She determined she would be attending classes here for two more years, then moving onto secondary school for ages 15-17, then, if she wanted, to CTU, CastleTown University.

First on her class list was Math, easy enough, she passed that block like it was nothing and nothing interesting happened. Next she had Science, their first unit was going to be biology, centered on ecosystems and biomes, Saria would ace that one. Then there was Social studies, focused on history, she had a problem with that one. She then had a break block, which, being new didn't know what to do and just walked around and got to know the place. Then P.E came...

"Alright class!" yelled Coach Yarl, who was a middle aged man with salt-pepper hair and a stubbly beard the same color. He looked like an ex-hylian soldier, but he wasn't. "Today, we have dodge ball!" Saria had heard of some of the school's activities, but knew nothing about this thing called dodge ball. Coach Yarl rolled out a bunch of leather balls filled with air. (These bounce just like rubber one's, just a bit less and hurt a lot more on impact however) "I don't care who is captain of either team just choose 'em yourself!"

Some big kid who looked like one of the troublemakers laughed a not so friendly laugh and appointed himself the captain of one team, immediately almost half of the class walked over to his side. A few other muscular or good looking people were left but they must have been new as well. A small kid took the other team, he looked a bit geeky. The big kid, Marcus Fruss chose a few of the muscular males to his team, his eyes glanced at Saria and she gulped. He laughed meanly. "Who is this?" he exclaimed "This green haired scrawny girl! HA!"

Saria got mad and Marcus chose someone else, not that Saria cared. She ended up with the geeky guy, Dan Holt and ten other smaller kids along with two other athletic ones, a guy and a girl. Still they were outnumbered by 7... a 13 vs. 20.

"Alright, round one! GO!" yelled Yarl.

No one on Saria's team made a run for the leather balls but waited. Some cowered down to make themselves smaller targets.

One of the athletic kids, the guy inched over to her, he had brown hair and green eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey, I'm William Lars, the girl over there is my twin sister Samantha Lars" he whispered

"Nice to meet you, Saria Koki."

"Back at'cha"

"So what is the point of this... err... game..." she hesitated on the word "Game"

"Avoid getting hit and hit out the other players on the opposing team..."

"Ahh..." Saria sighed "Whoa!" she jumped just as a ball hit where her feet had been a moment ago.

2 minutes in and all but 5 people on Saria's team were out, and only three people on the other team were out.

"F**k" muttered William

"Right..." Saria agreed

She was getting the hang of it, she had dodged everything thrown at her with relative ease and even gotten two hits.

It seemed as though the opposing team was targeting them individually, they all threw their balls at one kid and he had nowhere to run, down to four now. Sam scooped up the balls thrown and handed a few to Saria and William, she looked exactly like her brother, but with girl features.

They each targeted an opponent and got three outs, 4 vs. 16...

Then the last weakling on their team was hit out, but they repeated their moves and scored 5 successive outs.

Then 5 balls slammed into William and he was out. "Damnit!" he said

Saria and Sam were great shots and took three more out 2 vs. 7

They dodged the next barrage and took four more out. 2 vs. 3! A miracle! Or... maybe not...

*Slam*

"OWW!" Sam yelped and Saria was left against Marcus and two other big guys. She had no balls on her side and they all held two each and aimed at her. but there was one thing different about Saria, then any of the others, she was a Kokiri... and Kokiri, are natural agiles.

Six of the balls flew at her and they were going so fast that Saria knew if she caught one square on it might break a bone... she could sense the path of them and saw a way to avoid them. She jumped straight at them and turned her body last second and curved her legs up and all the projectiles slammed into the back wall and Saria landed in a kneel, with Marcus and his friends gaping.

"How did... I mean... how'd you do that?" William asked from the side.

Saria smiled like she always did "Tell ya later, 'kay?" and she grabbed two of the balls **(Lol) ** and hit both of Marcus's friends out and found one more and lobbed it at Marcus's face and he went down.

"Hmmf..." the Coach grunted "Looks like the geek team wins for a change... Well that's all! Your all dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... at lunch break.<strong>

"So" William said "You never told us how you did that back in P.E yesterday."

Saria glanced around the cafeteria (it's just a room with a cobblestone floor and wooden tables around it) and made sure no one was listening. William and Sam seemed trustworthy and she considered them friends.

"You guys are my friends' right?" she asked

"Well, after yesterday and after our introductions with each other I would hope so" said Sam

"Well... then I will tell you a secret... I hope you don't think of me differently than..."

"Ok..." William and Sam said at the same time.

Saria glanced around again and sighed "I'm not Hylian..."

"What!" William gasped quietly

"Then what are you?" Sam asked politely

"Kokiri"

"Kokiri? Eternal children of the forests?"

Saria nodded.

"I thought they were only myth..." Sam said "But if you truly are a Kokiri then why are you outside the forest? I thought Kokiri were unable to leave it and were always at most 10 years old."

"Well, two years ago I went on a journey, I met the goddesses and I lost immortality... historically I am the first and only Kokiri, so far at least, to have left the forest and gain mortality."

"You say that like it's a good thing..." William said

"It was, I got to stay with my... err... best friend, I get to see the world and meet new people and see and try new things. Life was boring in the forest, well, mostly..."

"Ha, you've got to tell us stories some time then!" Will said, Saria noticed they had a strange accent. (German or Dutch)

"And who was this friend of yours?" Sam asked, knowing something her brother didn't.

Saria blushed lightly "W-What do you mean"

"I'm a girl too you know, it was a guy wasn't it." She said

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Will asked "Well, damn"

Saria laughed and so did Sam, Will joined them later in the joke.

"Well, he is relatively well known" Saria said

"Who?" Sam asked

"Link"

Sam, who had been taking a sip from her water bottle, sprayed it all over Saria in mist who replied "Eww..."

"Link? The hero of time?"

"Yeah him..."

"Well now..." Sam said "Now we _have_ to hear these stories!"

Saria laughed "Another time maybe, let's just focus on kicking Marcus's butt in P.E after lunch today"

They all laughed and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Link was stuck on training a few of the newer, younger recruits. There were 8 of them and the oldest was 15, youngest was 12, the same age as Link. Now, Link was the only one of them who was still a kid AND served active duty. These kids would remain in training until they were 16 or 14, depending on how long the training took. There were two other guys who were 14 that Link was friends with who worked actively.

"Alright, alright, that wouldn't work!" Link yelled trying to calm down a few of the trainees who had gotten into an argument about a security trap involving bombs and pressure plates or tripwires.

"Let's just focus on the basics... goddess, how did we even get onto this topic...*sigh* anyways, onto basic law enforcement!" Link walked over to a black bored with paper hainging from it revealed on picture. "A man picks a villagers pocket and makes off with his wallet, after a few minutes chase he is caught, what is the punishment?"

One trainee raised his hand "1-8 weeks prison depending on number of offences and value of items in wallet"

"Correct. Now, physical assault on a villager, physical assault on a guard?"

Another raised his hand "Villager: a month to six months prison, Guard: four months to 8 months in prison."

"Got it! Last one; Assault on the princess or high ranking official"

"Death!" all of the trainees yelled

"Right. But let's hope things never come to that. Now proceed to trainer Valez for combat training."

The trainees bowed and left out for their training and Link went out to meet Zelda who was in the courtyard.

Link knelt on the ground before Princess Zelda and Ambassador Carter "M'lady, how goes things?"

Zelda giggled and put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Link, how many times must I tell you, you needn't speak to me with such formality."

"Sorry Zelda, I forget some times and it's sorta habit, you are the sole heir to the throne of hyrule, all you need is a husband to make yourself queen... oh speaking of which how's things goin' between you two... uh... not that it's any of my business!"

"Haha, its alright Link my friend" Carter said "Things are going wonderfully, this relationship is multi-beneficial."

"What do you mean?" Link asked

Zelda explained "Well, you see, it just so happened that Carter it the son of the ambassador from Termina, but you already know this, what you didn't know is that Carter's dad is the brother of the King of Termina who just died heirless... you see what I am getting at? Carter is in reality a prince of types so he needs a wife to make him a king... see? This relationship, if it proves successful and I have great faith it will! Will end up making me a queen and him a king, of BOTH Hyrule AND Termina... that's two thing already! AND I really, really think he's hot! Three things right there!"

"Ha, I can see why this would be a good thing!" Link agreed.

Zelda nodded and then cringed "Ooh, I'm sorry, I am so rude to not ask about you and Saria, did you resolve you fight?"

Link smiled "Yeah we did, now I have to use a crowbar to get her off me!"

"Crowbar?" Zelda asked

"A metal bar with a hook used to open nailed boxes" Link explained

"Oh..."

"In other words... now she will hardly let go of me"

"Where is she?"

"I think she is at school right now, she it taking classes at Scorch and Fixer's request."

"Who?"

"Erm... Friends, who I am sure you will meet later."

"Oh, ok... anyways it's almost time for you to leave now, I am expecting you will pick up Saria and be off?"

Link nodded and started to leave the courtyard when...

A middle aged soldier ran into the courtyard with a concerned look on his face.

"Soldier? What is it!" Zelda said

"Milady, Milord, there is a hostage taking down near the marketplace, the culprit is armed with strange weapons and he already killed three of our troops just by pointing at them!"

"What! That must be an exaggeration!" Zelda exclaimed

The soldier shook his head grimly...

"Uh-oh..." Link mumbled "I may be able to take care of this with help... how many are there?"

"five"

"Aye... alright I will try..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Link, Zelda, Carter and Saria stood a few blocks away from the where the criminals were hiding, Saria had just left classes and Zelda had insisted on witnessing the so called wizards.

"I hope he got my message..." Link mumbled

Then a 14 year old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes wielding an MA5B assault rifle and wearing green titanium plating along with a taller buffer 18 year old with a heavy gauss rifle wearing a heavier suit of titanium plating ran into the market.

"Hey! Link, me and Sev are ready when you are, or do you think we should go it alone?" Scorch said

"Ha! What sort of hero would I be if I didn't help solve problems?"

"A live one?" Saria suggested

"Link, how about you just stay here, kay?"

Link sighed "Fine"

"Link, who are these people?" Zelda asked

"I'll tell ya later..."

Scorch and Fixer kicked the door of a building in and moved inside and took out two of the five enemies. And proceeded upstairs and at the top of the stair encountered another and before he could get a shot off Sev pegged him between the eyes and he fell down the stairs. Scorch motioned to Sev near a doorway in the hall, Scorch planted a small charge on the door and flicked a detonator and the door shattered and Scorch slid in and unloaded 10 rounds into one guy's stomach. The last guy held a woman and her family hostage and pointed a gun to the girls head.

"Listen buddy put the gun down and let's talk about this?" Scorch said

The guy's grip on the weapon tightened, Sev hadn't entered the room yet and Scorch slowly moved aside of the door and got the guy's vision to follow... then quickly Sev popped around the door and silently shot a bullet into his head...

A few moments later Sev escorted the hostages out and turned them over to the Hylian guards who were staring at the future soldiers.

"Hey, Sev I got bad news..." Scorch said

"What is it?"

"The arms bands on these hostage takers, look familiar?"

"Well shit... they can't be here, didn't we kill their scouts?"

"Yeah, but if they are already here and taking action, we may have less time than I thought..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Link asked walking over with Saria.

"Nothing, but me and Sev have some investigating to do, you guys just mind yourselves and stay outta trouble and we'll be back later..." Scorch pressed a button on the side of his head, attached to his helmet. "Send 'er down... later Link."

Scorch and Sev ran out of the town and jumped into a dropship that had come down to pick them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Link and Saria had just gotten home when Tatl nearly crushed Saria by hugging her "Oh my goddess! I heard about what happened in castle town and I was so worried!"

"Tatl... Can't... Breath..." Saria squeezed out

"Oh, sorry..." Tatl released her "Anyways, how was school today?"

"Pretty good, Sam and Will are pretty good too and we get along well. Classes aren't too tough and I think I am starting to get the hang of P.E with that Marcus jerk"

"Ha, I hope you made his head hurt." Tatl said

Saria smirked "just a little"

"Well, that was quite a commotion on the square, it's getting late already, amazing isn't it? Now of to bed with ye'!"

"What are you a fairy pirate?" Link asked

"Oh shut up Link."

Link and Saria ran upstairs and Tatl sighed relief and went back into her room. "Finally their gone!" she said "Now, where were we?" she asked Kael who was laying down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this now that they're here?" he asked

"Yes I am sure, one: I am older then her so I have fair say and I can do that if I want and second: it's your fault I want to continue..."

"What did I do?" Kael asked and looked at him like _"Really? Just really?"_ he metallic blonde hair was split half in front of her shoulders and half behind, her hair was a bit ratty.

"I am the H-word now and you need to-"

"Fine, but if we get caught..."

"We won't" Tatl pushed him and started kissing him all over and quite vigorously.

**What did they do? I dunno... shhhhhhh... (I may have a lemon stashed away somewhere for this part... maybe you could ask me for it if you are into that thing?)**

Saria and Link lay next to each other in their usual sleeping attire. "Ahhh... so how long till the holidays Link?"

"a few weeks, three I think... why?"

"Just wondering..."

Link rolled over to face her and moved the thin braid that out of the way of her face (she had the longer hair and a simple thin front braid that curves around her cheek to her jaw.) "Have I ever told you I wil never get over how cute you are?"

"That among other things" she giggled and blushed like always.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to forget that..."

"Link, kiss me."

Link happily obliged and kissed her and she reached her tongue into his mouth. In otherworld, they made-out, what a shocker...

"Link..." Saria said as she pulled away just a centimetre so she could speak.

"Saria..."

Then they said it, the three words that lovers will constantly repeat if not on a regular basis. "I Love you"

"Good night Saria... nice for you to actually stay up for me to say that... oh..." Saria had already nodded off in Link's arms. Link ran a hand through her smooth and silky green hair, kissed her on the head and fell asleep himself.

**Ok, if you wanted that lem, just say so in a review, or PM me and I will PM you the missing chapter, aight, work for you?**

**I think someone wanted a fus ro dah? Ahem... MUS-TARD-JAR! ... Oh sorry... FUS RO DAH! There ya go, happy?**


	22. Mistletoe

**So, let's see here, 22 chapters now, and over a hundred pages, more than 50 thousand words or so... (Estimate) and I just remembered that I have more to do on this timeline then I thought!**

* * *

><p>Saria skipped around the house putting up red and blue tinsel while Link and Romani put the tree up and Cremia was making holiday cookies in the kitchen and Tatl and Kael were in fairy form putting coloured candles around the top of the tower. This was the Golden week, the time when the world was first created by the goddesses.<p>

"Hey, Saria! When you are done with that can you help me and Romani put up the ornaments?" Link asked

"Sure!" she finished up and came over to Link and pulled a few coloured wooden bulbs from a box at his feet. Once they were done the tree was beautiful. It had red wooden bulbs on the branches and blue tinsel around the tree and a glowing golden mini triforce at the top. The tree represented life, made by Faeore (I really don't know how to spell it!) while the red bulbs represented the power left by Din and the blue tinsel was the knowledge left by Nayru. The triforce was just that, the triforce!

It was late when they had started to work so once they were all done and had a few holiday cookies they all went to sleep for the night.

**The next day...**

Link woke up before Saria and could hear the others up. He yawned and looked out the window and made a silent "Yes!" in his head. He kissed Saria's cheek and whispered. "Saria, get up... c'mon..." he kissed her lightly again. Saria moaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it Link?"

"Look outside..."

Saria rose and looked outside. "What is that?" she asked.

"Snow!" Link exclaimed.

"What is snow?"

"Well, if we get dressed and go outside I will show you."

"Ok!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Saria wore a thick sweater over her tunic and also added thick leggings under her skirt and also had grey mitts on. Link wore a thicker tunic and had grey wool gloves and added thicker pants. They both had their usual boots on as well.

"What can you do with snow?" Saria asked

"Well, a lot of things... like this" Link told Saria to lay down in the snow and showed her to move her arms and legs and then helped her back up.

"It looks like and angel!" she exclaimed

"That's why it's called a snow angel, duh..."

Saria blushed realising how obvious that was and how she hadn't known that. "What else can you do?"

"Well, you see..." he picked up a clump of snow and made a ball out of it.

"Cool! Now what are you going to do with-" *Sput*

Link burst out laughing while Saria exclaimed "COOOOLD!"

Saria shook the snow off her face and made ready with her own snowballs and chucked it at Link who dodged it fairly easy. They went on like this for a while, at one point Saria hid behind a snow drift and when Link got close Saria nailed him with two and missing with another. Then Link, not playing fair, tackled her into the snow drift and kissed her. Life was good...

Once Link pulled away he noticed Saria's blush. "No matter what, whenever we touch even the slightest you always go a bit red... why is that?"

"I guess I still feel like I have a childhood crush on you... not a developed romance."

"Well, either way it makes me feel good when you blush like that, normally that tells me you liked it."

Saria giggled. "That's not always true though."

"Yeah, I guess your right..." he got up and helped Saria out of the snowdrift and brushed her off.

"Is there anything else you can do with the snow?" Saria asked

Link made another snowball and Saria instinctively dove back into the snowdrift and curiously poked her head up slightly. Link looked like he was trying not to crack up... then he did.

"What?" Saria asked

"Hold it right there!" he pulled out his pictobox from his bottomless pocket thingy and snapped a picture and showed it to Saria.

"Saria, you are so cute in this picture! I'm saving this one!"

Saria blushed even harder.

"Now I am not going to throw this at you ok? Watch..." he rolled it around in the snow.

"It's getting bigger!" Saria exclaimed with glee **(Lol)**

Link finished rolling the ball and it was fairly big now, he was panting a bit. "Ok... now... now we need a slightly smaller one. He and Saria rolled up a slightly smaller ball and Link started to lift it onto the other giant snowball. "Saria, can you make another one, but even smaller?"

Saria did so and could carry it herself and put it on top of the second snowball. Link grabbed two sticks and stuck them into the middle snowball and found a few pebbles and made a "U" shape on the top snowball and then put two more above and found a small twig and put it between the two dots and the "U" shape.

"It looks like a person!" Saria said "Wait, don't tell me! Snowperson!" she decided

"Actually it's a snowman, but if you don't want to be sexist then yeah sure." Link said

"Oh, ok... hey let's make a few more, this guy looks lonely."

"Sure"

All day they spent working on the snow family and once they were done that they worked on snow forts and then had another snowball fight.

Once all was said and done, the two sat in Link's fort, which had been reduced to just a wall which they were leaning against (Saria's had been leveled completely... meaning she lost).

"I'm cold" Saria said and snuggled into Link who hugged her tight and nuzzled her face slightly then kissed her cheek which was ice cold. "Wanna go inside? I will run you a hot bath if you want?"

Saria nodded "Mhm, thank you Link."

Once they got back Romani greeted them and Link went up to run Saria's bath.

"So," Romani said "What did you guys do today?"

"Me and Link did all sorts of things in the snow today, I never knew you could do so much with frozen rain!"

"Haha, yeah I remember back on the ranch whenever it would snow I would take this little wooden platform on these metal stilt things out to the hill just down from the ranch house and I would ride the sled down the hill and then I would bring it back up and do it all over again and again!"

Saria noticed that Romani was no longer referring to herself in the first person anymore, she wondered what had changed her.

"Hot coca?" Cremia asked from the kitchen

"Yes please" both Romani and Saria said.

Once Saria had finished her coca Link came down and told her that her bath was ready. "Thank you Link." Link nodded politely and asked Cremia for a cup of hot coca for himself.

Saria went up stairs and slipped off her clothing, all of it that is, and dipped a toe in and almost yelped, it seemed searing hot, but that was just due to the fact that her feet were frozen, once she got used to it she got all the way in. It was the almost the size of a Jacuzzi but had only one seat where you could sit and wash yourself, or you could move into the center and dunk yourself with enough space to spare, which was why it was designed that way. Across from the bathtub was a blurred glass shower stall with a glass door. It was supposed to be a one person shower. Then next to the tub there was a sink and the counter.

As she sat there her mind began to wander, she thought about Link then about Romani and Cremia, then Tatl and Kael... then herself. All of a sudden she became a bit more self-conscious... she observed her features, it had almost been a year and a half since she lost her immortality and her chest had grown quite a bit in that time, however still was quite small, even Romani's was bigger than hers. She pouted at this thought and finished up her bath, drained the water, dried off and got dressed, then headed out to see Link.

Link was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the center table "Hey Sars" Link said as Saria sat down next to him and nuzzled him.

Tatl and Kael were sitting at the dinner table and observed the two "No matter how many times I see them together, I can never get over how cute a couple they make." Kael whispered to Tatl.

"Maybe, but I hope they don't grow 'that' close"

Kael huffed humorously "Hypocrite..." **(Oh, I wonder what they did, Lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

It was that day today, the day the world was created and life placed on the surface and the triforce left there. (A cross of New Years Eve and Xmas day)

Saria placed the last of the presents under the tree and sorted them from biggest in the back, smaller ones in the front.

Tatl was helping Cremia finish the New Year's dinner while Saria, Link and Romani were making last minute preparations. Kael was surprisingly still asleep...

Then Romani perked up, hearing a light thud from down the hall.

"Hey guys!" Said Scorch, he was with Fixer and Sev.

"Hey!" Cremia said "Good thing I had a feeling you guys would show up, I made extra!"

"Hey Cremia" Fixer said

Romani saw her sister go a bit red, so she got to like one of them but she couldn't? Well... that sucked for Cremia, cuz Romani wasn't listening.

In fact Romani saw an opportunity to play a bit of a trick on her sister... when Cremia was looking in the fridge and Fixer had his back turned talking to his brothers. Romani quickly stuck a strand of mistletoe on the ceiling, in a path her sister and Fixer would inevitably cross. Fixer however would have no time to react to avoiding the mistletoe as it was only a meter or so behind him. Almost three minutes later the "Trap" was sprung and Romani smirked as everyone watched them kiss.

"Well, if you're all done with that, I have to grab something from my room" Romani stated.

"I'll be using the washroom if you are looking for me" Said Scorch and followed Romani.

A minute later Romani turned around "And I assume you understood my plan?" she said

"Of course... however I have less self-control then my brother..." Said Scorch

"Well, that may work out for me then..." and she kissed him and their tongues connected and played. "Wow, your right" Romani said after pulling away "You do seem to be more vigorous then Fixer..."

Scorch smirked "And how would you know?"

"Observations!" Romani quickly offered and Scorch chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

All the gifts had been opened and dinner eaten... it was getting late, almost midnight now.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Cremia asked

Everyone except the clones nodded. Then everyone said an ancient hylian prayer that was said to ward off evil spirits and help make the New Year a positive and bright one. The clones stayed silent.

Once they were done everyone shouted "Happy New Years!" the year 1457 Hylian standards. (4012 AOL standards/our time) [About 1043 years BNH {Before new hyrule}]

Then there was a small party where everyone just had drinks (non-alcoholic of course... [And you are thinking, then what's the point?]) And sat around and chatted, more like a social event if there ever was one! However eventually it got late and Romani had fallen asleep on the loveseat and Scorch had fallen asleep on the couch. (Scorch is 14 while Romani is 13, just a reminder) Sev had left right after the prayers and "Happy new year's" thing and Saria and Link had headed up to bed while Tatl and Kael also went to sleep.

Fixer was still up, as was Cremia. "Hey... uh... Alex..."

Fixer tensed then relaxed, Cremia was the only person he allowed to call him that. "Yes Cremia?"

"Can you help me with something?" she asked

"Well, I am helping with clean up, aren't I?"

"Well, it's not that... its a bit more... personal..."

"What do you mean?"

Then Cremia kissed him and would not let him go, her knee was lifted and rubbing a more "Sensitive" area.

"W-wha?"

"Please? Just once at least?"

"C-Cremia, I don't know if I ca-"

She didn't let him finished and just dragged him upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ooooh, another one huh? I think this caps it out for this one! I originally had no intention of putting one in this episode so I am sorta pushing I here!)<strong>

**[You know the drill, {I think} if you want it, tell me in a review, or PM me and I will send you a reply with the missing chapter]**

**And FYI I am not writing up every single sex scene, just the first ones and those with plot importance... or if I get bored...**

**Oh yeah... cap lock rage time ;)**

**FOR THE LAST F**KING TIME! THERE WILL BE NOW F**KING LEMONS IN THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT ONE SO BADLY, MAKE AN ACCOUNT! IT'S FREE AND REQUIRES ONLY YOUR EMAIL! THEN IF YOU WANT I CAN PM YOU THE "MISSING" CHAPTER AKA THE LEMON! GODDAMNIT!**

**Ok... I'm done, I just hope I got that message across to you all now ^_^**

**BTW sorry i haven't updated lately been busy and all that, BTW if you don't get the lem when you ask for it, it will probably be cuz i am either busy and haven't been on, or i simply haven't finished it... so yeah...**


	23. MkV

**Ok, I think I MAY only have this and another chapter, so only 23-25 (not quite sure yet), the chapter bounces back and forth between the people in Hyrule and my OC world, mostly on Reach II, it links in with the plot... you'll see...**

**PS: Shiiiit, really sorry for those of you that wanted the lemon in the last chapter, sorry i am having some writers block for that one, it's about half finished... it may take a little longer then i expected (lol) but i don't want to have the same crappy short one like last time (again, lol) so yeah sorry but it takes time :/**

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

Saria and Link came downstairs to find Romani and Cremia sitting on the couch with a worried expression.

"Hey, what wrong?" Saria asked

"When was the last time Fixer or Scorch or even Sev were here?" asked Romani

"Err..." Link and Saria thought for a bit "Well... about 3 months ago, why?" (Let's say it's March now)

"Usually they drop in every few weeks or even days... but it is unlike them to go missing for this long..."

"Well... maybe they are occupied elsewhere right now?" Link suggested

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Romani sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Lieutenant!" Snapped a gruff Naval Major.

"Huh...?" said S-362

"Were you paying attention soldier!"

"Um... yes..."

"Oh, god... Ranger! What about you? Slacking off as well!"

"No sir..." sighed 04/140

"And you ooh-seven!"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"Alright, is that everyone?"

"Where's our pod sister?" asked Scorch

"That's odd, Delta-E2-niner said she'd be here..." said Fixer

Then a red haired grey eyed young girl around 15 or so ran into the training room, panting, she saluted and said "Sir, sorry I am late, sir" Delta-E2-niner was a Lordonian sorcerer clone, from the Human alliance in Azeroth. Most called her either Delt, Delts, or Epiee, as her full name was Delta-Epsilon-two-niner.

"Alright then, glad you could make it Epiee... you all know about the recent updates to MkIV clones, well, now there is a fully developed MkV and our tech now allows us to implement the upgrade without creation of a new clone. The upgrade will require much biological work and physical and mental training. Now let's get to work!"

All the clones saluted with a "Yes, sir!"

The training was hard work, involving plenty of squad on squad combat simulations, mostly 4v4. After a few stages of that the training took a more drastic step to being entire clone armies!

"Alright!" Yelled the Major "Now that the physical portion of the training is finished all troopers must line up at the med shack and get an injection of the MkV biogel which will affect your mental and biological traits."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Ugh... This training blows..." Said Delta

"And you would know sis..." remarked Scorch

"Shut up... ah f**k it, I'm too tired to argue!"

"I just hope that we have no battles coming up... that would suck..."

"Oh yeah..."

And then just to add injury to insult the alarm had to off!

"FU*******K!" Yelled Scorch

**In briefing...**

"Alright troopers!" yelled a Navy Admiral "LOD has found us and threaten to take over this facility, a small raiding party has landed and we are going to test out your new abilities in a live combat scenario! Do, you, under, stand!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" replied the 20 clones selected for the mission. This would be a 20 vs. 400 mission... in other words, the playing field was even.

**Later...**

"MOVE!" yelled Scorch as he led his team of 4 UNSC ODST clones into battle and avoided incoming plasma mortars. He dove into a crater made by a previously detonated round and found himself next to an old friend.

"Oh... hey Chief..."

"Yo, what's up Noble 6?"

"Nothin' much, just trying to save Reach again... what about you John?"

"Same here..."

"Cool..." Scorch popped up and fired a few rounds from his MA5B assault rifle and killed a LOD Grunt and a Zergling. "How's Cortana?"

"Pregnant... in case you're wondering..."

"Oh... again?" Scorch murmured "That's... great..."

"Meh... I try not to show it but I'm happy..." John noticed Scorch was looking at him funny "What, I got a rep to uphold!"

"Whatever man, nice to see you again"

"Likewise!"

**A/N: That will be a prequel ;)**

Scorch jumped out of the hole and quickly moved to another one and continued to move in this fashion until he reached the alien tank that had been firing at them, and he leapt onto it and with his new strength from the MkV upgrade, ripped the drivers hatch of like it was make of paper and gave the Brute driver a plasma grenade to hold onto and jumped off as the tank exploded.

"that is now 78 kills for me..." he observed the battlefield "And it looks like there are still a hundred or so left!" and her ran into the battle, punching out a undead zombie for good measures as he ran into the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>Later... back at the base.<strong>

"Well" sighed Sev "That was fun!"

Fixer flexed he shoulder and rubbed behind his left, where a needler round had got him, it was his only injury. "Yeah, haven't had a battle that large since the second battle of Hoover dam!"

"Dude, that was nothing!" said Scorch "Remember Reach bro, Remember Reach."

"Yeah, yeah" Moaned Sev, Fix and Delta, it was apparent he never let them forget.

"Just one team of Spartans" said Delta

"Versus an armada of Aliens" finished Fixer

"And you lost" added Sev and everyone looked at him and he looked up, attempting innocence "Well... it's true..." that innocence was sorta hard to come by when you were picking your nails with a bowie knife.

Then the alarm started to go off again.

"OH WHAT NOW!" Screamed Delta

Over the bases intercom came the same admiral "Troopers, the first attack was not simply a raid, we are raising to alert level 1, the LOD is on Reach, repeat the LOD is on Reach!"

Scorch ran over to a mic hanging on the wall and pressed the "Talk" button.

"Sir? Come again, did you say LOD?"

"Affirmative, it's the autumn contingency"

Scorch paled a bit, gulped and murmured "Whoa... déjà vu"

"I wonder what they are up to in Hyrule right now?" Fixer muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Yeah... yeah maybe you're right..." muttered Cremia

"But what?" Romani asked "What could be so important to them as to keep them away from us- I mean Hyrule!"

"I don't know, probably they are just working with new clients or even got killed and are being re-cloned, which would suck... or maybe they are in training! Yeah, I bet that's it" said Link "Wait, where's Saria?"

"I think she went back up stairs..." said Romani

"Oh thanks!"

Romani nodded

Link went up stairs and found that Saria wasn't on that floor so he went up and found her in the computer room looking at something. "Hey Sars, whatcha' lookin' at?"

"Scorch left his password just laying on the desk" she replied

"Sooo... your looking at his stuff...?" Link inquired

"So? What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She stated "Plus I am still curious about their world"

"Well, what's it say?"

"Hmmm... wait, what's this?" Link came over and looked, on the screen was a 3D animated picture of Saria, slowly rotating with light green text in a black box next to her picture. It read;

* * *

><p><strong>Subject name: Saria Koki<strong>

**ID code: 472117G**

**Eye colour: Greenish blue**

**Hair colour: Forest green**

**Complexion: White with a green tint**

**Race: Kokiri**

**Age (current): 12**

**Height: 5' 2**

**Weight: around 100 lbs**

**Fears: extreme heights and lightning and thunder.**

**Note: ONI wanted to learn more about the Races here in Hyrule, Saria, along with Link, Cremia, Tatl and Kael have had small hair samples send back to Reach II for analysis, some of the following is what they have learned from DNA projection, pictures and videos.**

**An Entry on Kokiri: Kokiri are a normally weak race, they are not great warriors, or industrious or even (shhh) all that smart. **"Hey!" remarked Saria **Except for a save few, like Saria, or the know-it-all's, that is not saying they are dumb however, they have the basics and a few advanced technologies worked out. They are eternal children (with the exception of Saria so far) and are highly in touch with nature and it's magic, which is what draws ONI. ONI thinks if we could find out how it is they are immortal, we could also use that for medical and cloning purposes, as for their natural nature workings, it would greatly benefit agriculture. Most Kokiri seem to have a green tint to their skin and are again, usually seen wearing green. (it must be some weird craze?). Kokiri are also naturally smaller than the other races in terms of sizes of their bodies, for example, during the age projection for Saria and Link, Link capped out at 6'4 while Saria stopped growing around just 6, this is due to the fact that Kokiri aren't "engineered" to grow to adult size... this also, as the researchers tell me, affects their reproduction system. They are incompatible with any race, except their own and the reproductive organs are smaller for both sexes, while females also have smaller breasts, and before any of you at ONI ask, yes they reproduce normally, they are mammals, as far as I can tell... however some are born from the trees, and please don't ask me how... I leave finding that out to you guys...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Lt. Scorch S-362, 03362, MkIV Spartan Clone**

* * *

><p>Link looked over at Saria who was blushing fiercely, probably from the last part.<p>

"What does incompatible mean?" he asked her

"I dunno" Saria said, still a bit red.

"Wait, if it has one on you, do you think there are files on me, or the others?"

"Let's see" Saria clicked a few times and it brought up Link's files.

This time it read;

* * *

><p><strong>Subject name: Link Hylia<strong>

**ID Code: 041836B**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Hair colour: Dark Blonde**

**Complexion: White/a bit tanned**

**Race: Hylian**

**Age (current): 12**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: around 115 lbs**

**Fears: unknown**

**Note: *same as Saria's file***

**An entry on Hylians: Hylians are much like Humans and elves physically, they look like a cross of human and elf. They are in touch with magic, and are averagely strong and smart, cunning too! They are generally a quite versatile race, having a great city of their own and even a country, (if still poorly developed) **"Hey!" Link said **however I can see them going a long way! And uh... there really isn't that much to say about them however... as I said, they are almost identical to humans... scarily so! So, err... yeah... not much to learn about, but then again I'm not you guys... have fun unraveling these guys!**

***Same as Saria's***

* * *

><p>Link and Saria both scrolled through the other's bio's with them saying things like;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Subject name: Cremia<strong>

**ID code: 322469E**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Hair colour: light red with a mix of orange, but not ginger!**

**Complexion: white, needs a tan**

**Race: Termainian**

**Age (current): 17**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: unknown**

**Fears: bad milk**

* * *

><p>And<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Subject name: Tatl<strong>

**ID code: 555621J**

**Eye colour: Grey**

**Hair colour: Metallic blonde**

**Complexion: Varies**

**Race: Fairy**

**Height: 0'3 or 5'5**

**Weight: a few grams or otherwise unknown**

**Fears: (overly protective!)**

* * *

><p>"Ok, I think I am done for one day" said Saria<p>

"Me too, but I wonder, does this mean that they are just using us?" Link wondered aloud

Saria pondered this "I don't know, but I don't like them invading my personal life."

"Well..."

Saria got up and muttered "Yeah, yeah, yeah, call me a hypocrite!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Scorch was headed towards an old base in the middle of a canyon when he heard a familiar blues like tune...

_Hop in my car, it don't have any dooooowohawhoawhoawhoars, its built like a cat, and lands on all fooooooooooooours, my cars like a puma, it drives on all !_

Then the unmistakable tone of a superior officer yelling at an incompetent soldier...

"Grif! What did I tell you about using the radio on the chupathinggy! It drains the batteries and then I gotta hook up Lopez and then he's gotta go stand out in the middle of the canyon to re-charge!"

"It's not a chuppathinggy, I thought it was called the Warthog!"

Then another voice "oh, you mean the Puma?"

"Yeah, Simmons, you keep making those jokes, that'll win the war, I'm sure."

Scorch finally found them, "HEY!" he yelled

"huh? Hey look it's that freelancer guy! Washington or something!" said the guy in Red armour

"What?" Scorch said "No, I'm Scorch, remember"

"Oh yeah! Your armour has a similar pattern"

"Yeah... right... anyways I came here cuz I need your help..."

Everyone stared at him

"And I realise how stupid that was once I said it aloud... none the less, Reach had been having problems, and command sent me to get all available troops for its defence."

"Ok, I'm in" Said the red guy "And if I'm in, the rest of my team is too!"

"Yes sir!" Said the one in Maroon armour

"Kissass" remarked the one in orange armour

"Oh, just go get the jeep jackass!"

"Good, now where are the blues?"

"Where the hell do you think they are!"

"Right, never mind..."

Scorch found a Quad and rode over to the other side of the canyon.

"Hey! Blues!"

"Who?" said a guy in aqua armour "hey Church! Get out here man, or are you to busy with Tex? Bow chicka bow wow!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the whole base.

The a girl in black armour came out of the base "Oh... it's that guy..." she said, seductively

"Tex, stop it, you know the rules."

She sighed "Right, right..."

Then Scorch went over what he had said to the reds

"Ok, were in" said the guy in cobalt armour

"OH! Do we get to go on the rollercoaster, that goes...reaaally high?" said a guy in an older version of blue armour.

"It was a spaceship damnit!"

"Ok, cool... see ya"

As he rode away and got onto his ship he looked back towards his home _"Two teams recovered so far... it won't be enough... we need more men... or it's august of 2552 all over again..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE NO CLUE! Why I put a RvB scene in there... I guess I was bored or looking for filler, but it is important, it is all about raising an army! And said army will follow over into the sequels of this story ;)<strong>

**(For those of you give a damn, there will eventually be more in this series, but through different games as well, so i will make one for Halo, Sea of Trolls (book), Percy Jackson, Starcraft, Fallout, Elder scrolls, and maybe some others as well ;))**


	24. Thunder and Lightning

**Hey, uh... sorry for the really bad RvB ref last chapter... I will try not to make it so... dumb... next time...**

* * *

><p><em>We held onto the planet, just barely this time... all I hope for is that one day maybe we will be able to put the Legion in its place, and finally restore ultimate peace and balance in this cross-dimensional universe of ours...<em>

_S-362_

"Oww... I really hate SOSIVs" (Single occupants system insertion vehicles) said Scorch as he climbed out of the pod in the middle of a forest. "I think I lost them..." he readied his assault rifle and headed in a random direction...

"_Let's see... where am I?" _he thought and checked his HUD, his shield bar was full and his vitals scanned in at a hundred percent, nothing showed up on his motion tracker, the system info was undetermined.

"_Damn... so where exactly am I?" _he cleared a bush and saw what looked like houses in the distance through the trees... so Scorch headed that way...

Once he had taken a look to determine the populous he sighed with relief... this was Kokiri village, then that meant that he was on Hyrule. He decided to go around the village and into Hyrule field so he didn't arouse suspicions...

**In the field...**

Scorch flicked on his EMF (electro magnetic field) vision and could see the tower Fixer had built, he turned the vision off... but then something showed up on his motion tracker, and it was big... he looked up and was relieved to see it was just a AOL dropship, Fixer and Sev jumped out along with a few UNSC Marines and NCR Troopers and Rangers.

"Hey what's with all the men?" Scorch asked

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it?" said Fixer

"Whatever man, how did you find me?"

"Dude... Neural Implants, duh"

"Oh right... I sometimes forget about those."

The troops ran off in some direction followed by a few robots, leaving the Clones to follow them... visiting Saria and Link could wait...

**Meanwhile...**

"Help me Link!"

Link, Tatl, Kael, Romani and Cremia were standing at the bottom of the communications array looking up at a scared Saria... Cremia and Tatl had just gotten there...

"What the hell are you doing up there!" Tatl yelled

Link sighed "The communications were messed up so Saria volunteered to climb up and check the problem out..."

"You know she's afraid of heights right?"

"Duh, who isn't?" Link replied "Saria! What do you see!"

Saria had finally found a foot hold and was clinging onto one of the stone/metallic pillars that surrounded the center array. "WHAT DO I SEE! I SEE EVERYTHING, CUZ IM ON TOP OF THE FREAKIN' WORLD!"

"No! What's wrong with the array!"

"Oh, the power cable came out... I'll get it!"

"Ok, now that's settled..." Link said and turned to the others.

"You know we had longshot stashed somewhere right?" said Romani

"Oh... whoops"

"THERE'S A BIRD UP HERE SCREWING MY FACE!" Saria screamed

"Saria! Stop making friends and get down here!" said Kael

"Shoo! You stupid freakin' bird!"

**Later... one mortifying climb later...**

Saria lay on her tummy and moaned "I... hate all of you..."

"C'mon" Link said and helped her up

* * *

><p><strong>(Lol) ok moving on... a few days later... god I am running out of material...<strong>

Link was on his way home from work when he noticed how dark the clouds were, Saria would be home already... then it started to rain...

"_Oh please don't please don't PLEASE DON'T" _he thought *Crack-boom!*

Link cursed, thunder and lightning, Saria hated that more than heights... she would be scared shitless right now... So Link hurried Epona up and made for home. Once he had gotten back he asked Kael where Saria was, and he replied "Upstairs".

He went up and found Saria under the blankets... "Saria..." Link started

"Ahh!" she screamed and peeked out "Oh... Link it's just you... sorry"

"I think you shattered my ear drum..."

"sorry..."

"Kidding, jeez..." he hugged her.

*Crack-boom*

Saria jumped and tried to get as far into Link as possible and she shivered there.

"Saria, relax, I'm here and lighting won't hurt you... ok...?"

Saria nodded and quivered.

Link wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek... but then it became more then that...

Saria kissed him back and they shared another strong electric kiss before the next *Crack-boom* which they thought was sorta funny...

As Link comforted her, she thought more about what Scorch, Fixer and Sev were up to at this moment... then finally she drifted asleep in Link's arms.

**Meanwhile...**

*Crack-boom*

"Hey, Epiee, did I ever tell you thunder really pisses me off?" Said Scorch from within his suit of pitch black MJOLNIR MkIX (9) armour, it had a yellow streak vertically down his helmet stopping just above his visor, and two yellow shoulder plates.

"Yes, more than once... but at least your armour is somewhat insulated on the inside..." she wore a lighter version of the Human Footman armour, however unlike how it was usually made of steel, it was made of titanium, she was also helmetless so her red hair had been wetted down and her sea coloured eyes shone and reflected the flashes of lightening.

The two had been stuck on patrol duty around the perimeter of the small, out of the way base that the AOL had decided to set up to protect the people of Hyrule from any LOD threats.

"And hey, what's this I hear about them _spooks_ attempting experiments with those... uh... what ya call 'em... electric people...?"

"AI's?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know..."

"They better not be using you as a test subject, no one is harming my little brother!"

"Sis... I was cloned before you!" Scorch said irritated, they had, had this conversation before and Epiee never let it go...

"Yeah, but you were always younger than me back when I died and then got cloned, so I refer to you as my little brother, so deal with it..."

"Whatever" Scorch shrugged "next week I am headed back to visit some... friends..."

"You were going to say clients, weren't you?"

"I only use that term when I first meet new... contacts... you know OOBs darker days are over..."

"Right... well, mind if I tag along?"

"Sure, I guess, though Saria has never met you and will probably have millions of questions... like always..."

"Ok... just... if you do go through with the AI implantation just make sure you get a good one, ok?" said Epiee

"Ok... I promise..."

**Damn! Short chapter I know, but I wanna be a little cliffy with this one... plus! Look on the bright side (or, at least it is brighter for me) but that is just one extra chapter!**


	25. The thing nobody wants to hear

**Let's go 25! Dunno how much longer this fic will be, this may be the last one, but I haven't made up my mind yet... and... it's kina sad, but I already have figured out most of the details for the sequel...**

* * *

><p>Saria was gazing out the window when the car pulled up... it was one of those... "Warthogs" that she had ridden in while visiting earth, but this one had no roof, no doors, on the back where three jump seats surrounded by a frame and then the open driver's seat and the passenger's seat.<p>

5 people were riding in the car, she recognized three of them as the Clones; Sev, Fixer and Scorch but the other two she didn't know, one was a young girl around Scorch's age and the other was an elderly lady, with great intelligence behind her old eyes.

"Link! Fixer, Scorch and Sev are here... looks like they brought company!" Saria called up.

"Ok, I'll let the others know...!"

**Later... outside...**

"Saria, Link, Romani, Cremia, Tatl, Kael... this is my sister Delta-E2-niner... we call her Epiee for short. And this is my Mother figure, Dr. Halsey..." Scorch introduced

The doctor smiled but there was little joy in her grin.

"H-hello?" Saria said timidly, the old lady kina freaked her out.

"What a fine young girl you are, I always wanted to see these new races with my own eyes..." said the Doctor

"Um..."

"What she means is that she has only ever seen photos and diagrams of Kokiri, Hylian and the other races..." offered Scorch

"Noble six!" Exclaimed Halsey "I can speak for myself!"

Scorch sighed "Yes ma'am"

"Anyways, these guys were coming by to visit you and I just so happened to have some spare time on my hands, so I figured I may as well see the new races for myself."

"Ok... well, is there anything you want to know?" asked Saria

"Where do the Kokiri get their immortality?"

Saria paused "Um... we are born with it..."

"But where does it originate from? What is the source?"

Meekly Saria admitted "I don't know, two years ago I was stuck at the age of ten for almost a millennia, that was also the first time I left the forest... so... sorry miss, but you'd be asking the wrong person..."

"Hmm... I see..."

"Uh, anyways... the good doctor should be going to look at the other races, right?" said Sev

"Oh, of course... would you take me to them Sev?"

"Yes Ma'am" snapped Sev and took off leaving Scorch, Fixer and Epiee with the Hyrule dwellers.

"So, your Scorch's sister?" Link asked

Epiee nodded "I think Scorch already told you parts of my tale, did he not?" she spoke with an English (British) accent.

"Tell us a little about you!" Saria asked

"Well... I'll make it brief... a quick description, if you will... I was born just prior to the second Great War with the Orcs. After the Great War a few years later, when I was only 13 another great war looked to be on the horizon. So, at 13 I joined the Archmage's academy, to learn about magic and sorcery. Quickly I became the second best pupil in the school, only next to admiral Proudmoore's daughter, Princess Jaina, well, she's not actually a princess but we consider her one as our previous ruler went... Erm, crazy... you may recognize the name from Scorch's AI, her model and personality are based on her. anyways, once the third great war started, it seemed simple enough, just give the Orcs another whooping, but this time it wasn't so easy, turns out on the opposite side of the kingdom, undead were rising, and we were stuck in the middle of the Orcish horde and the Undead Scourge... after a while our kingdom collapsed and me, and a group of others escaped, while others attempted to hold onto what little was left. A few months later, me and Jaina were good friends, having learned that she attended the same school as me, and that we were both exceptional Mages, and I grew to one of her most trusted advisors and leaders. But then a day came when we were attacked by the undead, and I got separated along with a few other troops from our main force, we fled into the swamps and I lost the other three soldiers to the undead... as I kept on I saw someone in what looked like gleaming black and yellow armor, at first I thought it was a Death knight, one of the undead's most powerful warriors. But I saw it aim towards me with some sort of weapon and he fired, killing all the undead chasing me! I learned his name and I grew to trust him over the few days we tried to find a way out of the swamp... then just as we had reached a clearing where he was going to call for a pick up... undead came out of the undergrowth and killed me before he could react... thankfully... he was able to err... cut my toe off... wow... that sounded odd... but that was a good thing, as 13 years later I was cloned and am who I am today! Delta-E2-niner, MkV Archmage Clone!"

"Who was your original?" Saria asked cautiously, she knew talking about the clone's originals was a touchy subject...

"Linda Stormcloak of Lorderon, at one point I had the title of Lady"

"Interesting, and a good thing you are here, I guess... right!" Saria tried to pick up the mood.

"Yeah... it was fine bu-"

"Argh!" Yelled Scorch "SHUT THE F**K UP!"

"Excuse me?" asked Epiee

"Somehow! Jaina got onto the base radio and is nagging me about my new AI 'Delta' oh... and I think she and Theta are having an affair now... weird..."

"What's he going on about?" asked Kael

"Oh, new AI experiment... they took an AI and copied it, each has its own personality and they can become a bit... strange when the AI gets too much control"

"How so-"

Suddenly Fixer's voice sounded a bit more maniacal "Why don't you ever grow some balls you stupid wuss, I swear my grandmother is better in a fight then you, and I am an AI! Mwahaha..."

Then it was normal "AHH! I scare myself!"

Then evil sounding "Quiet you fool, they are staring at you now!"

"Well, technically they are staring at both of us!"

"Like that..." said Epiee stating the obvious... "Yeah he got paired with the Omega AI, and it's a bit evil... they were hoping it would enhance his combat capabilities, but so far... It make him crazy, he's perfectly fine when he takes his armour off though!"

Fixer took his helmet off "OK... better..."

"That was... odd..." Link said

"Yes... well anyways, the main reason I wanted to come out here was mainly to introduce myself, as I think I will be working with you allot next year." Said Epiee

"What makes you say that?" Saria asked

Epiee smirked "Oh, just a hunch..."

"Ok then, I guess I will look forward to seeing you in the future..."

"Oh trust me, it won't be that simple..."

"Huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, never mind, forget I said anything."

**A few days later...**

Saria was standing on top of the tower and looking out at the field when "Hey!" Link quickly grabbed both sides of her abdomen and she jumped with a high pitched "Ahhh!"

"Liiink... why do you always do thaaaaat?" she whined

"Sariiiaaaa... why do you have to be so cuuuute" he mimicked her voice

Saria giggled and hugged him "It's not my fault Linkiee... I just am... and is that such a bad thing?"

"No not at all! You're just perfect." They kissed

"Thanks you're not to bad yourself."

Link chuckled "Thaaaaanks" he comically complained and Saria giggled again.

She turned back around to watch the sun set and Link wrapped his arms around her tummy "So..." she started sounding more serious "What do you think the future will hold for us?"

"Good things... I hope that hyrule stays this way..."

"No, I meant 'us' as in you and me?"

"Hmm? Oh... well I expect that good things will happen for you and me as well... and I know that I will always be faithful to you, you are my only one true love Saria... and I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what..."

"That is exactly what I feel like... I always thought of you as a friend when we lived back in the woods... but around a year before you left I started feeling like I thought of you as more than a friend... and it sure seemed to work out fine right?"

"Yeah... it did..."

"I love you Link... and I always will as well... even when we fight, I will always remind myself that I truly love you so much... and who knows exactly what the future does have in store for us..."

"Hmm..."

"You know, maybe one day we can have a real family... you and me... kids maybe..."

"That won't be for a long time Saria..."

"I know... but one can dream?"

"Yes they can..."

Then someone else spoke "Awww... such a cute scene..." Link and Saria turned around to see Scorch leaning on the chimney in full armour but without his helmet so they could see his tanned skin and hazel eyes. In the orange evening he looked almost like some sci-fi prophet who could tell the outcome of a battle even before it started. Then he glanced up at them and said the one sentence not lovers ever want to hear

"In the famous words of William Shakespeare; the course of true love never did run smooth..."

And Link and Saria sighed, one thing was for sure, things would not turn out to be so easy this time...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued next "Fic"<strong>

**Next in the Series: Alliance of Light (look for it soon)**

**Whew... done... longest fic ever so happy! :D**

***Bang* Scorch: DUDE!**

**Me: Wha- Scorch what the hell! I thought you guys were gonna be obedient little OCs and STAY THE F**K OUT OF MY A/Ns!**

**Fixer: sorry but we had to say this!**

**Scorch: yeah! If you guys like Me, Fixer, Sev and the rest of the Order of Balance, then Rogue2k8 here has started making a Warcraft, Halo and a Fallout Order of Balance fics! Yes! More blowing shit up!**

**Epiee: Saddly I'm not in the Warcraft one :(**

**Fixer: what did you expect? Your first cloned in that one...**

**Sev: and again nothing interesting happend to me... I like how he compleatly blew off a Starcraft fic... and why is Scorch and Zulu so happy?**

**Me: Who's Zulu?**

**Sev: one of your OCs for your Warcraft fic... you know Ezio's Clone? The assassin?**

**Me: oh right...**

**Scorch: sorry I'm just ecstatic cuz I get to do a blood elf :D**

**Everyone: *Facepalm***

**Scorch: What? They're hot...**

**Zulu: I thought I got to do the blood elf?**

**Scorch: no you get the night elf.**

**Zulu: oh... sweeeeeet...**

**Me: -_- riiiight... anyways now that they have given spoilers... I will wrap this fic up and get started on the Alliance of light... and if anyone IS interested in my Warcraft Order of balance fic, it goes by the name "Alliance of light: remnants of the past", Categorized by Romance/Adventure/Action, Main Characters: Sylvanas Windrunner/Jaina Proudmoore... and no, there is no lesbo in it... sheesh!**

***shutting up now***


End file.
